Muy en secreto
by Tamel
Summary: Cuando el millonario, convertido en espía, Darien Chiba la salvó, Serena Tsukino, empleada de banca convertida en topo, descubrió que el nombre en clave que él utilizaba estaba más que justificado, era todo un Casanova. Cuando el peligro empezó a asediarla, Darien le ofreció el refugio de su maravilloso apartamento en Manhattan...
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento:**

Su nombre en clave era Casanova… y le iba a la perfección

Cuando el millonario, convertido en espía, Darien Chiba la salvó, Serena Tsukino, empleada de banca convertida en topo, descubrió que el nombre en clave que él utilizaba estaba más que justificado, era todo un Casanova. Cuando el peligro empezó a asediarla, Darien le ofreció el refugio de su maravilloso apartamento en Manhattan, le dio un nuevo nombre y un nuevo aspecto y la convirtió en una mujer deseable y sofisticada. No quedaba ni rastro de la tímida Serena Tsukino y la mujer seductora en la que se había transformado aceptó hacerse pasar por la amante de Darien… pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar que su atracción era sólo una tapadera…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Uno**

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí! —siseó Serena Tsukino, apretando el teléfono móvil en su mano.

No era un teléfono móvil cualquiera, sino uno encriptado que le habían llevado por mensajería a casa hacía unas semanas. Había sonado justo cuando estaba saliendo de una reunión y había ido al aseo de señoras a contestar la llamada, asegurándose antes de que no hubiese nadie.

—Relájate, Serena —le dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que tan bien conocía ya.

A menudo había fantaseado con aquella voz, preguntándose qué aspecto tendría el hombre al que pertenecía, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado asustada para tratar de imaginar nada que no fuese cómo salir de aquella situación de una pieza.

—No me digas que me relaje. No eres tú quien está en este banco intentando actuar con normalidad sabiendo que alguien quiere matarte.

—Nadie va a matarte.

—Eso lo dices porque no has visto al hombre que estaba siguiéndome esta mañana. Reconozco a un asesino a sueldo cuando lo veo. Llevaba gabardina.

— ¿Y qué?, está lloviendo.

— ¡«Casanova», no estás escuchándome! Me han descubierto; alguien ha estado en mi apartamento. O me sacas de aquí, o tomaré el primer avión que salga para Sudamérica y me llevaré todos los datos conmigo.

— ¡No! Espera, Serena, sé razonable; no…

—Estoy siendo razonable. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido sin cuestionar nada; he confiado en ti aunque nunca nos hemos visto ni sé tu nombre. Ahora eres tú quien tiene que confiar en mí. No soy idiota, y si no me sacas de aquí este teléfono tan caro acabará en la primera alcantarilla que encuentre y nunca volverás a saber de mí.

—Está bien, está bien. Supongo que podría reunirme contigo sobre las cinco y media o las seis. ¿Crees que podrás mantener la calma hasta entonces, irte a casa y esperarme allí?

Serena inspiró profundamente, en un intento por tranquilizarse.

—De acuerdo, pero si me ocurre algo tienes que prometerme que te pondrás en contacto con mis padres y les dirás que los quiero, que siempre los he querido aunque no se lo haya dicho muy a menudo.

—No te pasará nada, exagerada —le contestó él—. Recuerda, no pierdas los nervios —le reitero antes de colgar.

Serena le lanzó una mirada furibunda al teléfono antes de colgar también. ¿Exagerada? ¿Acaso creía que estaba paranoica o algo así?

Guardó el aparato en el bolso, salió del cuarto de baño, y se dirigió a su despacho con la esperanza de no encontrarse con nadie. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba doblando una esquina se topó con el director del banco, el señor Vargov.

—Ah, hola, Serena. Precisamente estaba buscándote.

—Perdone; estaba en el aseo. El almuerzo no me ha sentado muy bien —mintió.

El señor Vargov escrutó su rostro con su ojo sano. Le habían dicho que había perdido el otro en algún tipo de accidente, pero desconocía los detalles.

Serena rogó porque no notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Desde luego no tienes buen aspecto —le dijo el director—; estás muy pálida.

—Oh, no se preocupe, estoy bien —replicó ella, forzando una sonrisa.

El señor Vargov siempre la trataba con amabilidad, de un modo casi paternal incluso. Era amigo de su tío Dennis, y había sido quien le había dado aquel empleo en un momento de su vida en que había estado desesperada por encontrar un trabajo estable.

A pesar de ser licenciada en Ciencias Económicas no se había visto lo suficientemente preparada para el puesto que le habían dado porque no tenía experiencia, pero parecía que estaban contentos con ella.

De hecho, en opinión del señor Vargov hacía demasiado bien su trabajo; decía que era demasiado concienzuda. Sin embargo, no se había tomado en serio sus sospechas de malversación de fondos. Ése era el motivo por el que había acudido al Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, y así había sido como había entrado en contacto con «Casanova».

— ¿Por qué no te tomas libre el resto de la tarde? —le sugirió el señor Vargov.

—Oh, no, no puedo hacer eso; me dijo usted que necesitaba esos informes para…

—Los informes pueden esperar; vete a casa y descansa, Serena.

—Gracias, señor Vargov, pero de verdad que estoy bien. Quizá salga un poco antes si veo que sigue molestándome el estómago.

Y quizá debería hacerlo, se dijo cuándo el director se hubo alejado por el pasillo. Tal vez así lograría despistar al hombre que había estado siguiéndola.

No le importaría nada dejar aquel trabajo. Había necesitado un lugar para recobrarse, para curar sus heridas y reencontrar el norte, y Alliance Trust, un banco de Washington, se lo había permitido, pero sentía que había llegado el momento de que continuara su camino.

Se quedaría otra hora para descargar más información a la memoria USB de alta capacidad que le habían enviado con el móvil encriptado, y luego se iría de allí para no volver.

Casanova le había prometido que la llevaría a un piso franco, y cuando hubiesen arrestado y encarcelado a todos los implicados en aquel turbio asunto, comenzaría una nueva vida en otra ciudad.

A las tres y diez ya estaba lista para marcharse. Escondió la memoria USB en el sujetador, y tras tomar el bolso y el paraguas fue a decirle a Peggy Holmes, la secretaria del señor Vargov, que se iba a casa porque le molestaba el estómago.

—Vete tranquila, Serena —le dijo la mujer—. En todo el tiempo que llevas aquí sólo has faltado una vez al trabajo, y fue porque te tuvieron que hacer una endodoncia, si no recuerdo mal.

Peggy, que llevaba casi veinte años en el banco, pasaba ya de los sesenta, pero tenía una memoria portentosa para los detalles, y era muy eficiente en su trabajo.

La idea de bajar sola al aparcamiento no se le antojaba muy apetecible, y además se dijo que quizá sería mejor variar su rutina diaria para despistar a quien estaba vigilándola. Tomaría el autobús en vez de volver en coche.

Cuando abandonó el edificio seguía lloviendo. Era una lluvia fina pero incesante, así que abrió el paraguas y aprovechó para ocultarse debajo de él y comprobar que no hubiera nadie a la vista. No vio a nadie sospechoso, así que echó a andar con calma, y se detuvo a unos metros de la parada de autobús y fingió que miraba un escaparate.

Sólo cuando vio que se acercaba el autobús echó a correr y subió a él, justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Las únicas personas a bordo además de ella eran una madre y sus dos hijos pequeños; gracias a Dios.

Cuando se bajó en su parada volvió a mirar en todas direcciones. Parecía que no la habían seguido. O eso, o quienes la estuvieran vigilando habían decidido que no tenían por qué preocuparse. Habían entrado en la casa, pero era imposible que hubieran hallado nada que pudiera delatarla. Siempre llevaba consigo la memoria USB.

La casa donde vivía sólo tenía una puerta, así que la había trucado esa mañana al salir para poder saber si alguien había intentado forzarla.

Sin embargo, para su alivio el trozo de hilo que había pillado entre la puerta y el marco seguía en el mismo sitio. Sacó la llave del bolso y entró, deteniéndose un instante para sacudir el paraguas y asegurarse otra vez de que no la habían seguido.

Llevaba dos años viviendo allí de alquiler, y había sido su tío quien le había encontrado aquel sitio. No estaba mal, pero era una casa impersonal en un barrio aburrido, como aburrida había sido su vida hasta hacía unas semanas. De hecho, no se había tomado molestia alguna por hacer la casa más acogedora, así que tampoco le costaría nada decirle adiós.

Apenas había cerrado y echado el cerrojo cuando una mano le tapó la boca, al tiempo que el asaltante la agarraba por la cintura, atrapándola de modo que no pudiera huir.

A pesar del pánico que la invadió, Serena reaccionó con rapidez. Le clavó el paraguas en el muslo y el hombre emitió un gruñido.

Serena aprovechó para soltarse. Se puso en cuclillas, le agarró una pierna y tiró. El hombre cayó al suelo, y Serena se apresuró a incorporarse, se giró sobre los talones, y le apuntó a la garganta con la punta del paraguas, como si fuese una espada.

— ¡Serena, para! ¡Soy yo, «Casanova»! —exclamó el extraño, arrancándole el paraguas y arrojándolo a un lado.

Al hacerlo, sin embargo, no sólo logró «desarmarla», sino también hacerle perder el equilibrio, con lo que Serena cayó sobre él, y se encontró mirándose en los ojos más azules que había visto jamás.

— ¿«Casanova»? —repitió anonadada.

Sin embargo era una pregunta retórica; sabía que era él. Lo había sabido nada más oír su voz.

—Por Dios, ¿estás loca o qué? Casi me matas.

—Entras en mi casa. Me atacas, me defiendo… ¿y me dices que estoy loca?

—Se suponía que no debías llegar hasta más tarde y no sabía quién eras —replicó él—. Por cierto, ¿dónde has aprendido a defenderte así?

—Asistí a unas clases de defensa personal hace un tiempo —contestó Serena—. Aún no me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí. ¿Por qué no has esperado a que llegara?

—Quería averiguar si estaban vigilándote de verdad, como me dijiste.

—Pero… ¿cómo has entrado? La puerta no está forzada.

—He entrado por la casa de tu vecina —respondió él con una sonrisa socarrona, antes de señalarle un enorme boquete en la pared del salón.

Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Has entrado por ahí? Por Dios, le habrás dado un susto de muerte a mi vecina. Y no quiero ni pensar qué dirá mi casero cuando vea la pared.

—No estarás aquí para averiguarlo porque nos vamos.

Serena se sintió inmensamente aliviada al oír esas palabras.

—Entonces… ¿quieres decir que me crees?

Casanova se puso serio.

—En esta casa hay más micrófonos ocultos que en la embajada de los Estados Unidos en Rusia. No hay duda de que alguien ha estado aquí.

— ¿Significa eso que están escuchándonos en este momento? —le preguntó Serena bajando la voz.

—Supongo que será un sistema de grabación que se active al captar ruido de voces, pero no creo que estén a la escucha ahora mismo. Se supone que a esta hora no deberías haber llegado aún a casa —le explicó él—. Pero no disponemos de mucho tiempo; tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible. Así que, si no te importa, ¿podrías…?

Serena se puso roja como un tomate al caer en la cuenta de que todavía seguía encima de él. Podía sentir cada ángulo de su cuerpo musculoso debajo de ella, y la verdad era que no resultaba desagradable en absoluto. «Por Dios, Serena, ¿en qué estás pensando?», se reprendió.

Se incorporó con tal torpeza por el azoramiento que al hacerlo le dio sin querer con la rodilla en la entrepierna.

Casanova emitió un gemido ahogado de dolor.

—Eres un peligro público, Serena Tsukino —masculló incorporándose.

Cuando se hubo puesto de pie, Serena pudo mirarlo bien, y tuvo que admitir que ni en sus fantasías lo había imaginado tan guapo: alto, complexión atlética, pelo negro… y, Dios, ¡esos ojos!

—Tienes tres minutos para recoger lo que te vaya a hacer falta —le dijo—. Sólo lo estrictamente necesario —recalcó—: unas cuantas mudas de ropa interior, medicinas, tu cepillo de dientes… Por la ropa no te preocupes.

Serena asintió y corrió al dormitorio. Sacó unas cuantas braguitas, sujetadores, y calcetines de la cómoda, su cepillo de dientes, y el medicamento que tomaba para la alergia, y lo metió todo en la mochila.

Todavía le quedaban un par de minutos, así que se quitó la falda, la blusa, y las medias, y se puso una camiseta, unos vaqueros, calcetines de algodón, y unas zapatillas de deporte.

No sabía dónde iban, cuánto tardarían en llegar, o si harían alguna parada, así que al menos quería estar cómoda.

Cuando salió del dormitorio, Casanova estaba esperándola impaciente.

—Ya era hora.

—Dijiste tres minutos, y eso es lo que he tardado —contestó ella sin poder reprimir una sonrisita traviesa.

—Estás disfrutando con esto —apuntó él, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—En cierto modo —admitió Serena.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, como en ese momento, y sí, la verdad era que resultaba excitante.

—Pero estoy segura de que tú también; si no, no serías un espía.

Él asintió.

—En fin, vámonos —le dijo antes de conducirla al agujero en la pared.

—Menos mal que la señora Pfluger no está en casa —murmuró Serena—, le habría dado un ataque.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no está?

Y dicho y hecho, la señora Pfluger, su vecina de ochenta y dos años, estaba sentada en la sala de estar viendo la televisión.

—Ah, ya está usted de vuelta —saludó a Casanova con una sonrisa.

Aunque casi no podía moverse por la artritis, la cabeza seguía funcionándole tan bien como si tuviera veinte años.

—Hola, Serena.

La joven se quedó mirándola patidifusa.

— ¿Se conocen?

—Bueno, hasta ahora no nos conocíamos, pero este caballero tan simpático me ha explicado que corrías peligro porque te persiguen unos terroristas y que necesitabas de mi ayuda para poder escapar, así que… —contestó la anciana encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello fuese algo de lo más normal.

—Pero la pared… le ha destrozado la pared… —murmuró Serena azorada.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso; me ha dado un fajo de billetes para que pueda arreglarla —le respondió su vecina antes de girar de nuevo la cabeza hacia Casanova—. He metido en esa bolsa las cosas que me pidió —le dijo señalando una vieja bolsa de la compra a su lado—. Es ropa vieja que ya no me pongo porque se me ha quedado pequeña.

Casanova le echó un vistazo a los contenidos de la bolsa y sonrió.

—Excelente; está siendo usted de gran ayuda, señora Pfluger —le dijo. Luego se volvió y le tendió la bolsa a Serena—. Cámbiate. Estás a punto de convertirte en Bessy Pfluger.

Desde que Serena se pusiera en contacto con ellos, Darien Chiba, cuyo nombre en clave era «Casanova», había estado investigándola para asegurarse de que era de confianza. Había averiguado muchas cosas sobre ella, como dónde se había criado, dónde había estudiado, y qué empleos había tenido, y hasta el momento les había sido de mucha ayuda. Era lista, discreta, y concienzuda, pero había sido al conocerla en persona cuando más lo había sorprendido. También era valiente, y con el entrenamiento adecuado quizá… No, no debía pensar aquello siquiera.

No podía arrastrarla a la clase de existencia plagada de mentiras que él llevaba. Serena Tsukino desconocía la cara fea de la vida y… Y aquélla era probablemente la ropa más fea que había visto jamás, se dijo reprimiendo una sonrisilla mientras la veía enfundarse unos pantalones de chándal de su vecina.

Encima de la camiseta se había puesto un chubasquero horroroso de color verde que parecía una tienda de campaña, y se había colocado en la cabeza una peluca de rizos canosos.

La señora Pfluger le había ofrecido sus gafas para completar el disfraz, pero Darien le había dicho que no hacía falta, aunque se había cuidado de no añadir que no era necesario porque las gafas de pasta de Serena eran casi tan feas como las suyas.

¿Cómo podía una chica tan joven llevar unas gafas tan poco estéticas?

—Mi bastón está allí —le dijo la anciana a Serena, señalándole un bastón de madera apoyado en un rincón.

—Es imposible que esto funcione —gimió Serena desesperada—. Nadie se creería al verme que tengo ochenta años.

—Ochenta y dos —la corrigió la señora Pfluger.

—Estoy seguro de que aunque haya alguien vigilando ahí fuera, ni se fijarán en ti —dijo Darien tomando el bastón y tendiéndoselo—. Vamos, prueba a imitar la forma de caminar de una mujer mayor.

Serena se encorvó y lo intentó.

—Cielos —murmuró la señora Pfluger—. Por favor, dime que no es ése el aspecto que tengo yo cuando voy andando por la calle.

—No, claro que no; estaba exagerando —se apresuró a contestar Serena. Se acercó a la anciana y le dio un abrazo—. No sabe cómo le agradezco que esté ayudándome, señora Pfluger. Quiero decir que… ni siquiera conoce a este hombre.

—Me ha enseñado su placa —replicó la anciana. Obviamente ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser falsa—. Y además parece un buen chico; estoy segura de que cuidará de ti.

—Eso espero —murmuró Serena lanzándole una mirada significativa a Darien—. ¿Nos vamos?

Darien le dio las gracias a su vecina y salieron de la casa.

—Mantén la cabeza gacha —le dijo en un susurro a Serena, mientras caminaban calle abajo—. Así. Lo estás haciendo estupendamente. Si no supiera la verdad creería que eres una abuelita.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde había dejado aparcado el coche en el que había ido hasta allí, le abrió la puerta a Serena, fingió ayudarla a subir en él, y lo rodeó para sentarse al volante.

Puso el vehículo en marcha y se alejaron. Miró por el retrovisor, pero no parecía que nadie los estuviese siguiendo, y por fin se relajó un poco.

Minutos después entraban en el aparcamiento del centro comercial de donde se había llevado el coche, y lo dejó aparcado cerca de donde lo había encontrado.

— ¿Por qué hemos parado aquí? —le preguntó Serena.

—Porque vamos a cambiar de coche —respondió él apagando el motor y sacando su llave multiusos del contacto.

— ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Serena señalándola—. Oh. Dios mío, ¿no me digas que has robado este coche?

—Robado no; sólo lo he tomado prestado. La dueña está ahí dentro comprando y nunca se enterará.

—Da un poco de miedo… que existan chismes como ése, quiero decir, y que los agentes secretos del gobierno vayan por ahí robando coches.

—Los agentes secretos del gobierno hacen cosas mucho peores, me temo —murmuró él cuando se hubieron bajado del vehículo.

No quería decírselo aún a Serena, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

La condujo al coche en el que había llegado allí, un Jaguar plateado, su vehículo particular. No había querido arriesgarse a que lo identificaran, y por ello había hecho el cambio.

—Vaya, éste es mejor que el Mercedes de antes —comentó Serena cuando estuvieron dentro del vehículo—. ¿También lo estás tomando prestado?

—No, este coche es mío.

Serena dejó escapar un largo silbido.

—No imaginaba que ser espía estuviese tan bien pagado como para poder tener un Jaguar.

—Y no lo estamos. Este trabajo no es mi única fuente de ingresos —contestó Darien.

Él mismo nunca habría imaginado que su tapadera, el negocio que había establecido para ocultar su verdadera profesión a familia y amigos, fuese a resultar tan lucrativo.

—Ya puedes deshacerte del disfraz; estamos a salvo.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Serena quitándose la peluca, y su verdadero cabello, una espesa mata de color rubio, se desparramó sobre sus hombros.

A Darien el pelo de una mujer nunca le había parecido especialmente excitante, pero había algo muy sensual en aquella melena.

Serena se quitó el chubasquero, lo arrojó al asiento trasero, y maldijo entre dientes.

—Me he dejado los vaqueros en casa de mi vecina.

—No, los guardé yo en… —comenzó Darien antes de quedarse callado.

No, no los había guardado en ningún sitio; se había quedado tan embobado mirando a Serena bajarse los vaqueros para ponerse el pantalón de chándal de la anciana, que se había olvidado de guardarlos en la mochila de la joven. Claro que ningún hombre con sangre en las venas habría podido apartar la vista. Tenía unas piernas increíbles y…

—No te preocupes; te conseguiremos ropa.

No era momento de pensar en las piernas de Serena. Tenían un problema, y muy serio. Había creído que aquello de que la estaban vigilando eran sólo exageraciones de la joven, pero los micrófonos ocultos en la casa no eran desde luego producto de su imaginación.

De hecho, después de examinarlos, se había reducido considerablemente la lista de posibles sospechosos. Aquellos micrófonos eran tecnología punta; comprados en Rusia. Eran tan modernos que únicamente su agencia tenía acceso a ellos… aparte de los rusos, por supuesto, pero dudaba que los rusos estuvieran implicados en aquello.

No, alguien de su propia organización lo había traicionado, y eso significaba que su vida y la de Serena corrían peligro, a menos que identificase a aquel traidor y lo neutralizase lo antes posible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dos**

En vez de tomar el camino más corto para salir de la ciudad, Darien zigzagueó por varias calles para asegurarse de que no los estaban siguiendo, hasta que finalmente salieron a la autopista.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Serena.

Había esperado que lo acribillara a preguntas acerca de dónde iban y qué iban a hacer; preguntas para las que no tenía aún respuesta, pero la joven iba muy callada.

Serena asintió.

—Siento haberte puesto en peligro.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sabía a lo que me exponía cuando acepté colaborar con vosotros; tú me advertiste que habría riesgos.

Era verdad que le había advertido que aquello podría ser peligroso, pero Darien nunca habría imaginado que alguien de la agencia pudiera estar implicado.

—Y nos has ayudado muchísimo; lástima que no hayas podido terminar el trabajo.

—Sí lo he hecho.

—Perdón?

—Después de hablar contigo por el móvil supe que no podría volver a poner un pie en Alliance Trust, así que mandé todas las precauciones a paseo. Hasta ese momento siempre había tenido mucho cuidado de cubrir mis huellas cuando descargaba información, pero dado que no iba a volver, pensé que ya daba igual. Así que descargué prácticamente todo. Parece mentira la capacidad que tiene esa memoria USB que me disteis.

— ¿Has dicho prácticamente todo? —repitió él sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—Bueno, todo lo que podría sernos útil. Me llevará tiempo revisarlo todo, porque quien estaba malversando dinero de los fondos de pensiones es bastante escurridizo, pero descargué calendarios, listas de contactos, las horas de conexión y desconexión, contraseñas, las actas de reuniones… Como digo será lento, pero creo que por un proceso de eliminación puedo llegar a descubrir quién estaba apropiándose indebidamente de esos fondos.

—No será necesario que te ocupes tú —replicó Darien—; nuestra agencia cuenta con algunas de las mentes más brillantes del país y… —se quedó callado al recordar que hasta que no supiera quién lo había traicionado no sería prudente compartir esa información con nadie. Con sólo apretar una tecla podrían borrar las pruebas por las que Serena había arriesgado su vida.

—Pero estoy segura de que podría hacerlo —insistió la joven—. Puede que tu organización tenga expertos y equipos de alta tecnología, pero yo conozco a las personas que trabajan en el banco y sé cuál es el cometido de cada una de ellas. Sé que sería capaz de dar con las piezas de este rompecabezas y encajarlas.

Quizá tuviese razón.

—Está bien; ¿qué necesitarías?

—Sólo un ordenador lo bastante potente como para poder manejar toda esa información, y un lugar tranquilo donde trabajar.

Un plan estaba empezando a tomar cuerpo en la mente de Darien. Era algo descabellado, pero no sabía de qué otro modo podría poner a Serena a salvo. La agencia contaba con un buen número de pisos francos, pero ya no podía fiarse de su propia gente. Todos los que estaban tomando parte en aquella misión conocían también esos pisos: Tarántula, Stungun, Orquídea, y su supervisor más inmediato, Siberia.

Todavía no podía creerse que aquellas cuatro personas, a las que hasta hacía una hora les habría confiado su propia vida, se hubiesen convertido de pronto en sospechosos.

—De acuerdo; creo que podré proporcionarte las dos cosas —respondió finalmente.

—Bueno, ¿y adónde vamos?

—A Nueva York.

—Eres de allí, ¿no?

Darien dio un ligero respingo. ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

—Es por tu acento —dijo ella como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. En mi instituto había un chico de Nueva York, de Long Island, y hablaba igual que tú.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… pues sí que era observadora. La mayoría de la gente no lo habría notado. Durante su adiestramiento en la agencia le habían enseñado a enmascarar su acento. Claro que eso también significaba que había bajado la guardia sin darse cuenta. Debía ser la presión; muchos agentes no la aguantaban y acababan dejándolo.

— ¿Trabajas para la CIA? —le preguntó Serena.

Ya no, pero había trabajado con ellos. Lo habían reclutado en su época de universitario, cuando estudiaba Gestión de Empresas. Por aquel entonces sus planes habían sido entrar a trabajar en la empresa familiar, el grupo editorial Chiba Publication Holding, pero aquella oferta había hecho que su vida diese un vuelco. Había estado al servicio de la CIA durante varios años, tomando parte sobre todo en operaciones encubiertas, hasta que un día le habían propuesto entrar a formar parte de una nueva agencia del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional. Las investigaciones que llevaban a cabo eran tan secretas que la agencia no tenía nombre, no tenía unas oficinas centrales, no se mencionaba en los presupuestos generales del Estado… básicamente no existía.

Debido a su trabajo se había acostumbrado a mentir y no le costaba nada hacerlo de un modo convincente, pero no quería mentir a Serena, así que decidió que una verdad a medias no sería tan mala como una mentira.

—No, trabajo directamente para el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional.

— ¿En serio? No sabía que el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional tuviese sus propios espías.

—Es algo relativamente reciente.

— ¿Y cómo se convierte uno en espía?

— ¿Por qué?, ¿te interesa unirte a nosotros?

—Tal vez; cualquier cosa es mejor que el trabajo tan aburrido que hacía en el banco.

— ¿Y por qué estabas trabajando allí si no te gustaba?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba un empleo estable, y pagaban bastante bien. Pero ya llevaba un tiempo pensando en buscar otra cosa.

Por lo que había averiguado de ella, Darien sabía que Serena pertenecía a una familia de granjeros de Kansas, había ido a la universidad, se había licenciado con buenas notas y que, aunque no tenía la preparación necesaria ni la experiencia, había conseguido aquel puesto en el banco gracias a un tío suyo.

El único misterio en la vida de la joven era un periodo de dos años después de su paso por la universidad sobre el cuál no había conseguido información alguna. Su pasaporte indicaba que había viajado al extranjero, y Darien había averiguado que tenía un hermano en Holanda, así que quizá hubiese pasado una temporada con él.

— ¿Vais a darme protección? —le preguntó Serena de pronto.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo.

—No, me refiero a una nueva identidad —matizó ella—. La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado mi nombre, así que no me importaría nada cambiarlo por otro, aunque sólo sea algo temporal.

— ¿Qué nombre te pondrías?

—Desde luego no uno tan tonto como «Casanova» —lo picó Serena—, aunque viendo cómo engatusaste a mi vecina para que te ayudara, la verdad es que te va como anillo al dedo.

—No me lo puse yo. Y por cierto, puedes llamarme Darien; ése es mi verdadero nombre.

De todos modos lo habría averiguado muy pronto.

—De acuerdo; pues entonces tú llámame… Serenety; Serenety Moon.

—Suena muy sofisticado. ¿Tiene algún significado especial? ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame Serenety? ¿O que se apellide Moon?

—No, pero Serenety Wagner es una de mis actrices preferidas. Y Moon… pues no sé, se me acaba de ocurrir.

—Pues no se hable más; desde este momento te llamas Serenety Moon, así que ve acostumbrándote.

Oh, Dios, pensó Serena. Aquello iba en serio. Le había dicho lo del cambio de nombre medio en broma, pero iba a conseguir una nueva identidad de verdad. Un nuevo trabajo, una vida nueva en una nueva ciudad…

Unos criminales vinculados con el terrorismo internacional habían entrado en su casa, instalado micrófonos ocultos, y era posible que estuviesen buscándola para matarla, pero no estaba aterrada, como cabría esperar en una situación así. Todo aquello era tan emocionante…

Claro que se sentía un poco mal por sus padres; se preocuparían cuando pasasen varios días sin que tuviesen noticias de ella. Habría querido preguntarle a Darien si podría volver a verlos, pero probablemente no podría responderle a eso.

Viajaron durante casi cinco horas, pero estaban en el mes de julio, así que todavía era de día cuando llegaron a Nueva York.

— ¿Dónde voy a quedarme?, ¿en un hotel? —le preguntó a Darien.

—No, no puedo llevarte a ningún sitio donde tengas que identificarte; no hasta que no tenga listos los documentos falsos que te acrediten como Serenety Moon.

—Pero vas a llevarme a un lugar seguro, ¿no?

—Al más seguro de todos —le contestó él con una breve sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que Serena lo veía sonreír, y aquella sonrisa hizo que el corazón le palpitase con fuerza. No le extrañaba que la señora Pfluger, que por lo general era algo cascarrabias, se hubiese mostrado tan dispuesta a cooperar. Si Darien se lo hubiese pedido, la anciana habría sido capaz de desnudarse. Y hablando de desnudarse… todavía no podía creerse que se hubiera quitado los vaqueros delante de él, delante de un perfecto extraño. Entonces había estado demasiado nerviosa como para andarse con remilgos, pero en ese momento, sólo de recordarlo, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rubor, y giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla antes de que Darien pudiera darse cuenta.

Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba Nueva York, aun cuando no le traía recuerdos muy agradables. No le gustaba ahondar en aquello, y cada vez que se descubría reviviendo esa época de su vida se apresuraba a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero esa vez no lo hizo. Para su sorpresa descubrió que recordar aquello ya no le resultaba tan doloroso; más que otra cosa sentía tristeza por lo estúpida que había sido.

Bajó un poco la ventanilla, y el olor a perrito caliente de un puesto le hizo recordar que aparte del medio sándwich que se había tomado a mediodía no había comido nada. Había estado demasiado nerviosa como para hacer un almuerzo en condiciones.

—Me muero de hambre —le dijo a Darien—. ¿Habrá comida en el sitio al que me llevas?, ¿o podremos pedir al menos algo por teléfono?

—No te preocupes; eso no es problema.

Se estaban adentrando en el Upper West Side, donde se encontraban las tiendas de moda, los restaurantes más selectos, y donde estaban también las zonas residenciales de la gente rica de Nueva York.

—Oh, mira. Me suena haber leído hace poco sobre ese sitio en alguna revista —le comentó a Darien cuando pasaron por delante de un restaurante llamado Une Nuit—. Quizá fuera en _People_, o en _The Buzz_. Creo que lo mencionaban porque algún famoso había celebrado aquí su cumpleaños.

—Sí, una de las hermanas Hilton.

—Vaya… ¿Así que estás al tanto de los cotilleos? ¿De dónde saca tiempo un espía para leer esa clase de prensa?

—En realidad no lo leí; estuve allí.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Conoces a las hermanas Hilton? —inquirió Serena.

Siempre le había fascinado el mundo del espectáculo y los famosos, y desde el instituto había soñado con conocer a alguno de sus cantantes o actores favoritos.

Por desgracia había descubierto que en ese mundo no todo eran fiestas y glamour; lo había vivido bastante de cerca.

Darien no contestó y, para su sorpresa, vio que se dirigían a un garaje a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Mmm… ¿no iremos a comer aquí, verdad? —Le preguntó cuándo Darien bajó la ventanilla para introducir una tarjeta en la máquina que había a la entrada—. Me encantaría venir algún día, pero me parece que hoy no voy vestida de un modo muy adecuado —añadió bajando la vista a los pantalones de chándal de su vecina.

Darien sonrió divertido.

—No, ahora mismo no vamos a entrar al restaurante, pero éste es el sitio al que venimos.

—Creía que sería un lugar más… aislado.

—Lo importante no es que esté o no aislado, sino que sea un sitio donde no se les ocurriría buscarte a quienes andan detrás de ti.

Tras dejar el vehículo aparcado, entraron por una puerta que tenía un letrero con el nombre del restaurante, pero al cruzarla accedieron a un pequeño vestíbulo donde había un ascensor v subieron en él.

Darien apretó un botón, y una voz computarizada le pidió una contraseña.

—Enchilada —dijo Darien, y nada más pronunciar aquella palabra el ascensor se puso en marcha.

—Un ascensor protegido por clave… Esto parece sacado de una película de _James Bond_ —comentó Serena anonadada.

—Además está programado para reconocer mi voz —le dijo él—. Nadie puede subir al piso de arriba a excepción de mí… y de mis huéspedes, por supuesto.

— ¿Quieres decir que vives aquí, en este sitio?

—Sí; soy el propietario del restaurante.

— ¿El restaurante es tuyo? —repitió Serena anonadada—. ¿Y es normal que los espías lleven a su casa a testigos protegidos?

—No, pero éste es un caso especial.

— ¿Lo es?

Darien no estaba seguro de que debía contestarle, de cuánto podía contarle, pero finalmente optó por decirle la verdad.

—Tengo razones para creer que he sido traicionado por mi propia gente; por eso no puedo llevarte a uno de los pisos francos de la agencia. Éste es el único lugar donde estoy seguro de que nadie te buscaría.

—Entonces… la gente con la que trabajas… los otros espías… ¿no saben dónde vives?

—Ni siquiera saben cómo me llamo. Para los otros, e incluso para mi jefe, soy simplemente Casanova.

—Vaya.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento, y Darien le hizo un ademán a Serena para que fuera delante.

Hacía un par de años había comprado el edificio entero. Había hecho algunos cambios en la planta baja para ampliar el comedor y modernizar las cocinas, había convertido la segunda planta en oficinas y cuartos de almacenamiento, y había hecho de las dos plantas superiores su vivienda particular.

No había reparado en gastos; sencillamente no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo. Su familia era rica, y él percibía un buen sueldo por su trabajo para el gobierno, pero aquellas reformas las había hecho gracias a los beneficios que había conseguido hasta entonces con el restaurante.

Nunca habría imaginado que aquel negocio que había abierto como una tapadera de su verdadero trabajo de cara a su familia y amigos habría acabado siendo tan lucrativo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí? —Le pregunto Serena—. No es que esté quejándome, pero quiero ir haciéndome a la idea, y también me gustaría saber si podré salir o voy a tener que permanecer aquí escondida todo el tiempo. Y si tendré que testificar en un juicio o algo así.

Darien no pudo sino sonreír ante aquel aluvión de preguntas. Le gustaba la vivacidad de Serena. En un primer momento no le había parecido más que una chica del montón, pero tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, y sus ojos, que eran de un azul muy claro, casi grises, tenían algo especial.

—Pues claro que no voy a tenerte aquí encerrada —le contestó—. Además no creo que vayas a encontrarte con nadie que conozcas.

En lo que respectaba a su familia, sin embargo, no había forma de que pudieran evitarlos, así que tendría que inventar algo para explicar la presencia de su joven invitada.

—Mm… yo no estoy tan segura de eso —dijo Serena—. Hace unos años estuve viviendo aquí, en Nueva York.

— ¿Cómo?

Cuando había estado recabando información sobre ella no había encontrado nada que apuntase a que hubiese residido allí. Sin embargo, entonces recordó aquellos dos años sobre los que no había podido averiguar gran cosa.

— ¿Has oído alguna vez de un grupo de rock que se llama In Tight? —le dijo Serena.

—Sí, claro que sí. Creo que este año van a hacer una gira por todo el país, ¿no?

Serena asintió.

—Durante un tiempo estuve trabajando para ellos.

— ¿Tú? ¿Trabajaste para un grupo de rock?

—Contesté a un anuncio que habían puesto en Internet. Buscaban a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la contabilidad.

Darien no podía imaginársela con un grupo de melenudos.

—No es que no te crea, Serena, pero la agencia me pidió que te investigara cuando te pusiste en contacto con ella y se plantearon proponerte que colaboraras con nosotros. Es algo rutinario. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que no encontré nada sobre eso que estás contándome.

—Probablemente porque me pagaban con dinero negro. En aquella época no eran tan famosos como ahora —le explicó ella—. Sólo quería que supieras que sí es posible que me encuentre con alguien que me reconozca.

—En ese caso tendremos que asegurarnos de que eso no pase —contestó él. La miró de arriba abajo, preguntándose qué podría hacerse para que pareciese otra persona. Quizá un color de pelo distinto, otro peinado…—. ¿Qué te parecería un cambio de imagen?

Le preocupaba que Serena se sintiera insultada, pero en vez de eso se le iluminó el rostro.

—Oh, me encantaría. ¿Podría teñirme de rubia? Si Serenety Moon existiera de verdad, sin duda sería rubia.

—Si es lo que quieres… —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi prima Scarlett trabaja en la revista _Charisma_, y se encarga de supervisar las sesiones fotográficas con las modelos. Podría pedirle que nos echara una mano, que trajera algo de ropa, un maletín de maquillaje, lo que le haga falta para arreglarte el cabello… ¿Puedes pasar sin las gafas?

—Me temo que no. Si no las llevo no veo más allá de un metro y medio.

—Pues entonces te pondremos lentillas. Incluso podrían ser lentillas de colores; verdes, quizá, aunque será una pena tapar esos iris azules tan bonitos.

Serena apartó la vista, como azorada.

—No me tomes el pelo; mis ojos son de lo más corrientes; son aburridos.

—A mí no me parece que sean aburridos en absoluto.

Serena no lo creyó, pero no dijo nada, y Darien la llevó al cuarto de invitados, que tenía su propio cuarto de baño.

— ¿Dónde duermes tú? —le preguntó.

—Mi habitación está arriba, y también tengo un estudio. Te lo enseñaré luego; allí es donde tengo mi ordenador. Y ahí es donde trabajarás si hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que querías intentar sacar algo en claro de toda esa información que descargaste.

—Sí, claro que lo decía en serio.

Darien asintió.

—Bueno, te dejo para que puedas darte una ducha y descansar —le dijo—; mientras me ocuparé de la cena.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tienes una bata o algo que pueda ponerme hasta que llegue tu prima? No quiero ponerme otra vez esto cuando me haya duchado —añadió señalando los pantalones de chándal de su vecina—. De hecho, de lo que tengo ganas es de quemarlos.

—Espera; te traeré algo.

Darien no usaba bata, pero le llevó un par de pijamas que todavía estaban en su envoltorio. Se lo había regalado su abuela, y no los había estrenado. Cada año le regalaba uno, y todavía no se había atrevido a decirle que se acostaba desnudo.

Cuando regresó a la habitación de Serena, ésta aún estaba en la ducha. Había dejado la puerta del baño entreabierta, y por un instante Darien sintió la tentación de echar un vistazo para ver qué aspecto tenía sin ropa.

No lo hizo, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Tenía su gracia que le hubiese dado aquel repentino ataque de nobleza, acostumbrado como estaba por su trabajo a espiar a la gente.

Dejó los pijamas sobre la cama, y fue a hacer un par de llamadas: una al restaurante, para pedir algo de cena para los dos, y la otra a su prima Scarlett.

—Claro que no importa —le dijo ésta—. Además, John está fuera, por trabajo, así que no tengo planes para esta noche. Reuniré las cosas que necesito y estaré ahí dentro de hora u hora y media.

— ¿Vais a casaros?

—El año próximo; si no viajaras tanto lo sabrías. ¿De verdad no existen aquí esas especias que compras fuera?

Tal vez debiera buscarse una excusa más creíble. Cada vez que tenía que salir del país por alguna misión le decía a su familia que iba en busca de especias exóticas para el restaurante.

—Éste es un negocio muy competitivo —respondió.

—Ya. Bueno, ¿y dónde has conocido a esta chica?, ¿cuál es su historia? Ninguna de las novias que has tenido necesitaba ayuda con cómo vestirse o maquillarse.

—Es que Serenety no es… —comenzó Darien antes de quedarse callado. Sin saberlo, Scarlett le había dado la solución al problema de cómo justificar ante su familia el que Serena estuviese viviendo con él—. Serenety no es como las demás chicas con las que he salido; es especial. Es una chica de campo, muy natural, y a mí me gusta como es, pero ella insiste en que quiere un cambio de imagen para encajar mejor aquí. Dice que se siente fuera de lugar en Nueva York.

—No te preocupes; estaré encantada de ayudarla en todo cuanto pueda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Tres**

Serena no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. No había pretendido escuchar la conversación de Darien con su prima, pero cuando entró en la cocina después de ducharse no pudo evitar oír lo que estaba diciéndole. ¡Prácticamente le había dicho que era su novia!

Darien, que acababa de colgar, se volvió, y al darse cuenta de que lo había oído, murmuró:

—Mm… sí, supongo que deberíamos hablar de esto. Lo siento, pero es que no se me ha ocurrido otra manera de explicarle por qué estás aquí, en mi casa. Mi familia no sabe que soy un agente secreto del gobierno, y no puedo dejar que se enteren. Tengo que mantener separadas esas dos facetas de mi vida por su bien. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero…

—No te preocupes, Serena; todo irá bien —la interrumpió Darien—. A menos que esto te incomode, claro está.

¿Incomodarla? No, ése no era el problema.

—No me incomoda, pero… ¿quién va a creerse que soy tu novia?

— ¿Por qué no habrían de creerlo?

—Pues porque yo no soy más que la empleada sosa y apocada de un banco, y tú eres… tú eres…

—El dueño de un restaurante; eso es lo único que la gente sabe de mí.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, y cuando Darien se volvió para contestarlo, Serena bajó la vista dolida. No había objetado nada respecto a la descripción que había hecho de sí misma. ¿Significaba eso que así era como la veía: una chica sosa y apocada?

—De acuerdo, gracias —dijo Darien antes de colgar y volverse de nuevo hacia ella—. Nuestra cena está lista; vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando Darien salió de la cocina, dejándola a solas, Serena trató de hacerse a la idea de que no sólo se había convertido en la ficción en Serenety Moon, sino también en la novia de Darien.

Tiempo atrás no le habría parecido imposible que un hombre como Darien se fijase en ella, pero eso había sido sólo durante los meses que había durado su romance con Cruz Tabor, el batería de In Tight, y porque había sido tan tonta como para dejarse seducir por sus palabras lisonjeras.

Al principio, cuando la contrataron como contable, se había propuesto no comportarse como una adolescente deslumbrada por su fama, pero cuando Cruz empezó a flirtear con ella no fue capaz de resistirse. Le dijo que era preciosa, que era sexy, la llevó con ellos de gira, le compró caros regalos…

Sin embargo, luego había descubierto que esos halagos los usaba con todas las mujeres a las que quería llevarse a la cama. Había sido una ingenua al creerse especial porque se había fijado en ella.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con la situación actual, se dijo. Después de aquello había dejado de engañarse a sí misma; sabía que no era atractiva en absoluto, así que… ¿cómo iba a creerse nadie que era la novia de Darien?

Lo mejor sería que intentase no pensar, decidió. Comenzó a poner la mesa, y unos minutos después apareció Darien con un par de bolsas de las que salía un olor delicioso.

— ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Un salteado de gambas y verduras con salsa _Polonaisse_.

— ¿Un salteado con una salsa francesa?

—Sí, eso es lo que define a Une Nuit: nuestros platos son una fusión entre la cocina asiática y la francesa —le explicó dejando las bolsas en la encimera, antes de volverse y mirarla de arriba abajo.

Serena se había puesto la camisa de uno de los pijamas que le había dado. Le quedaba muy larga, así que le cubría casi hasta las rodillas, y además hacía calor, así que no se había preocupado por ponerse la parte de abajo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se sintió incómoda con él mirándola. Quizá sí debería haberse puesto los pantalones del pijama.

—Te sienta bien —le dijo Darien con un guiño.

Serena se puso roja, pero por suerte Darien se había dado la vuelta para sacar la comida de las bolsas y no se dio cuenta.

«Oh, por amor de Dios, Serena Tsukino, crece de una vez», se reprendió irritada. Lo más seguro era que Darien hubiese visto a docenas de mujeres con mucha menos ropa.

— ¿Te gusta el vino? —le preguntó él, que acababa de sacar una botella del frigorífico.

—La verdad es que… Sí, sí que me gusta.

Había estado a punto de decirle que no bebía. El alcohol era una de las cosas que había dejado cuando se había propuesto cambiar, crecer y darle un giro a su vida en vez de seguir comportándose como una adolescente irresponsable.

Lo cierto era que no se había emborrachado jamás, pero en las fiestas de Cruz y su grupo el alcohol siempre había corrido a raudales, así que el día en que había dejado de trabajar para ellos había decidido que no volvería a beber.

Sin embargo, después del día que había tenido, quizá una copa no le vendría mal. Darien le tendió una copa.

—Hagamos un brindis: por tu nueva vida como Serenety Moon.

—Por Serenety —repitió ella levantando su copa antes de tomar un sorbo.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y empezaron a comer.

—Mmm… está buenísimo este salteado —le dijo a Darien—. No me extraña que tu restaurante tenga tanto éxito. ¿Empezaste tú el negocio, o se lo compraste a alguien que lo traspasaba?

—Lo compré. Antes era un pequeño restaurante francés, y lo de mezclar la cocina francesa con la asiática comenzó siendo sólo una broma una noche que el gerente, el chef, y yo habíamos bebido unas cuantas copas de más —le explicó él—. Luego me dije: « ¿y por qué no?». Empezamos a experimentar en la cocina, introduciendo platos nuevos en el menú, y resultó que a la gente le gustaban.

—Y salta a la vista por qué —murmuró ella entre bocado y bocado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Serena insistió en fregar, diciéndole a Darien que no tenía sentido poner el lavavajillas por un par de platos, y en ese momento sonó el timbre del portero automático. Era Scarlett, que ya había llegado, así que éste bajó para recibirla y ayudarle a subir las cosas que llevaba.

Serena sabía que no tenía por qué gustarle a la prima de Darien, que no era su novia de verdad, pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Al poco oyó la puerta del ascensor abrirse, y unos segundos después Darien entró de nuevo en la cocina, cargado con un montón de ropa v seguido de una de las mujeres más hermosas que Serena había visto jamás. Era casi tan alta como él, esbelta y con una increíble melena pelirroja que le caía en suaves ondas sobre la espalda y los hombros.

—Aja, así que tú eres mi víctima —la saludó Scarlett con una sonrisa. Dejó sobre una silla un maletín de maquillaje y puso en el suelo una bolsa de plástico llena de lo que parecían utensilios de peluquería—. Soy Scarlett —le dijo tendiéndole la mano— supongo que tú serás Serenety.

Le estrechó la mano y murmuró que se alegraba de conocerla, que Darien le había hablado mucho de ella, aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

Darien le había dicho que estaba convencido de que podría hacer aquello, pero ella no estaba tan segura. ¿Y si Scarlett o alguien de su familia se daba cuenta de que su supuesto noviazgo no era más que una pantomima?

—Deja que te vea bien —le dijo Scarlett, haciéndole dar una vuelta—; veamos cuál es la materia prima sobre la que vamos a trabajar.

Darien, que parecía sentir curiosidad por la transformación que su prima iba a llevar a cabo con ella, se apoyó en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos. A Serena se le subieron los colores a la cara. Aquello ya era bastante embarazoso como para que encima él se quedara allí a mirar, como si fuese un espectáculo.

Scarlett debió percatarse de su incomodidad, porque se volvió hacia él y le dijo:

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer por ahí?, ¿un restaurante del que ocuparte?

—Es que quiero ver qué vas a hacerle a Serenety. A lo mejor puedo ayudar dándote mi opinión.

—No —insistió su prima con firmeza—; cuando hablamos por teléfono me dijiste que es ella la que quiere cambiar de imagen, así que tú aquí no tienes que opinar de nada. Y ahora vete y no vuelvas por lo menos hasta que sea medianoche.

Darien farfulló algo incomprensible, pero finalmente se irguió y se apartó de la encimera.

Serena creyó que se dirigiría directamente a la puerta, pero en vez de eso se acercó a ella.

—Pásalo bien, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos dentro de un rato —le dijo.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, se inclinó, la besó en los labios, y se marchó.

El beso apenas duró más de medio segundo, pero Serena sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda.

Por suerte para ella, Scarlett estaba ocupada estudiando la textura de su cabello, todavía húmedo por la ducha, y no pareció advertir lo agitada que le había dejado el beso de Darien.

—Tienes un pelo magnífico —dijo—; sano y fuerte. Supongo que querrás dejarlo con este largo, pero podríamos cortarlo un poco en capas y…

—No, quiero que sea un cambio radical. Lo quiero corto y también me gustaría otro color.

— ¿Otro color? Bueno, podríamos probar con unos reflejos rubios.

—Mejor rubio del todo —le dijo Serena.

Scarlett sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Cuando acabe parecerás una de las modelos que salen en la portada de nuestra revista.

Serena se rió vergonzosa.

—Ya me gustaría.

—Pues claro que sí, mujer, ya verás. Tu estructura ósea es excelente, tienes unos rasgos proporcionados, buenos dientes… Aunque tendremos que deshacernos de las gafas, eso sí.

—Sí, yo había pensado que me gustaría llevar lentes de contacto de color verde —dijo recordando lo que le había sugerido Darien—. Con mi figura en cambio me temo que no podremos hacer demasiado.

—Bah, tonterías. La mayoría de las modelos que posan para nuestra revista tienen menos pecho que tú. Te sorprendería ver lo que puede cambiar la ropa adecuada a una persona. Además eres esbelta, así que vas a tener donde elegir. Vamos, ayúdame a llevar todo esto al dormitorio para que podamos empezar.

Serena estuvo a punto de llevarla al cuarto de invitados, pero inmediatamente recordó que siendo como se suponía que era la novia de Darien, Scarlett imaginaría que dormían juntos, así que la llevó allí.

— ¿Y qué ha sido de tu ropa? —le preguntó Scarlett curiosa, cuando hubieron puesto sobre la cama toda la que ella traía.

—Bueno, es que es una historia muy larga y… —murmuró Serena, preguntándose qué podría decirle.

—Tranquila, mi hermana gemela va a casarse con un cantante de rock, así que no creo que nada de lo que puedas contarme me sorprenda.

— ¿En serio?, ¿qué cantante? —inquirió Serena rogando por que no fuera nadie que ella conociese, nadie relacionado con In Tight.

—Zeke Woodlow.

Serena respiró aliviada. Un momento, pensó, ¿Zeke Woodlow? Había leído en la revista _The Buzz_ que Zeke Woodlow se había comprometido con una joven llamada…

—Oh, Dios mío… Tu hermana gemela es Summer Chiba, ¿verdad? Entonces., ¿sois de los Chiba de Chiba Publication Holdings?

Scarlett frunció el entrecejo, como contrariada.

—Sí; ¿no lo sabías?

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Claro que Darien tampoco le había dicho su apellido.

—No, es que… bueno… no sabía que fueseis esos Chiba —balbució aturullada—. Darien y yo no llevamos saliendo mucho tiempo —añadió—. Y respecto a mi ropa, pues… la quemé.

— ¿La quemaste? ¿Toda tu ropa? —repitió Scarlett, mirándola de hito en hito.

Estupendo; cada vez lo estaba liando más.

—Mm… sí. Quería romper con el pasado y empezar de cero. Crecí en Kansas, en una granja, y… en fin, toda la ropa que tenía me parecía demasiado pueblerina para venir aquí a Nueva York.

Eso al menos era sólo una mentira a medias. Era cierto que sus padres tenían una granja en Kansas.

— ¿Y qué estaba haciendo Darien en Kansas? Creía que estaba en Europa.

—Oh, y lo estaba. Nos conocimos en París, pero luego yo volví a Kansas para decirles a mis padres que me venía a Nueva York con Darien.

—Así que volviste a Kansas, quemaste toda tu ropa… ¿y te viniste a Nueva York desnuda?

Serena sonrió, como si aquella historia no fuese completamente absurda e increíble.

—Exacto.

Scarlett, que debió pensar que estaba bromeando, se echó a reír.

—Serenety, me gusta tu estilo.

Mientras bajaba al restaurante, Darien iba pensando que tendría que resultar muy convincente para que su familia creyera que Serena era de verdad su novia. Nunca había tenido una relación seria. Bueno, en un par de ocasiones lo había intentado, pero había descubierto que a las mujeres no les gustaba que desapareciera de repente durante varias semanas. No era justo hacerle aquello a ninguna mujer. Además, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que un día se fuera a una misión y no regresara. Si eso ocurriera, aquella pobre mujer probablemente nunca sabría qué le había pasado.

Pero no por eso llevaba una vida de celibato; salía de vez en cuando, pero sin comprometerse, y únicamente con mujeres que comprendían sus reglas y que tampoco querían una relación seria.

Sin embargo, muy pocas veces había llevado a ninguna mujer a su casa, y mucho menos había tenido allí a una conviviendo con él, así que para que su familia se tragase el cuento de que iba en serio con «Serenety» tendría que fingir que estaba loco por ella. Tendría que interpretar el papel de un hombre muy enamorado, con muestras de afecto en público, miradas amorosas…

Debería haber preparado mejor a Serena para aquello, haber acordado con ella lo que debía decir si Scarlett le preguntaba de dónde era, cómo se habían conocido…

No, no tenía por qué preocuparse; Serena era una chica lista y sabría arreglárselas. Bastaría con que luego lo pusiese al corriente de los detalles que le había dado a su prima para que no contasen una historia distinta.

Respecto al beso, sin embargo… había sido una suerte que Scarlett no hubiese estado prestando mucha atención en ese momento, porque Serena se había quedado mirándolo como un animalillo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche cuando había despegado sus labios de los de ella.

Era evidente que no se lo había esperado… igual que él tampoco había esperado que fuesen a sorprenderlo la suavidad y calidez de los labios de Serena, y lo vulnerable que le había parecido de pronto.

Había sido un beso de lo más inocente; de hecho apenas se habían rozado sus labios, pero lo había sacudido por dentro como un terremoto. Jamás había experimentado nada semejante.

— ¡Eh, jefe, has vuelto! —lo saludó uno de los ayudantes del chef cuando entró en las cocinas.

— ¡Hombre, Darien! —exclamó otro—. ¡Ni te imaginas lo que están gustando tus «rollitos de la Provenza»!

El chef, Kim Chin, nieto de emigrantes chinos, alzó la vista del salteado que estaba haciendo y gruñó:

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa culpable. Era verdad que últimamente había tenido algo desatendido el negocio, pero no era fácil llevar dos trabajos a la vez y el caso del banco Alliance Trust no le había dado un momento de descanso.

Mientras Serena recopilaba información desde dentro para ellos, un par de agentes franceses y él había estado siguiendo la pista a la gente que estaba recibiendo el dinero de los fondos de pensiones, para evitar que llegara a los terroristas en Irak.

— ¿Y Stash? —le preguntó a Kim.

—En el comedor, dorándole la píldora a los clientes, ¿dónde si no? Es lo único para lo que vale ese francés aburguesado.

Darien sonrió para sus adentros. Kim solía meterse con Stash Martin, el gerente, cuando tenían mucho trabajo, pero en el fondo se llevaban bien, y todo el mundo sabía que Stash era quien mantenía la maquinaria bien engrasada en su ausencia, cuidando al máximo cada detalle.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

— ¡Darien, _mon amie_, has vuelto! —lo saludó Stash entrando en las cocinas en ese momento. Se acercó a él y fingió darle un par de besos en las mejillas—. Eres un desastre de dueño; pasas tanto tiempo fuera que un día de estos volverás y te encontrarás el restaurante convertido en una hamburguesería.

Darien había estado inventando una larga historia para explicar su ausencia, pero dados los últimos acontecimientos lo abrevió con un «He conocido a alguien», y se preparó para las preguntas de Stash, que sin duda no serían pocas.

Cuando Serena se miró en el espejo no podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos. Scarlett no se lo había permitido hasta ese momento, así que ver su nueva imagen fue una auténtica sorpresa. O más bien un auténtico shock. Ni su propia madre la reconocería… claro que ésa era la idea, al fin y al cabo.

Scarlett le había cortado el pelo, dejándoselo a la altura de la barbilla, y se lo había teñido de un rubio claro, y con un ligero toque de maquillaje hábilmente aplicado había logrado resaltar los rasgos más atractivos de su rostro.

Y el toque final lo daba la ropa. Después de que miraran juntas toda la ropa que Scarlett le había llevado, para decidir con qué conjuntos y prendas se iba a quedar, finalmente había optado por unos pantalones pirata negros, una camiseta de tirantes verde lima con el cuello en uve, que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo, y unas sandalias también negras de tacón.

Lo más sorprendente, sin embargo, era que de repente Serena había descubierto que podía presumir de escote. Scarlett le había dado un sujetador que levantaba el pecho, y como por arte de magia sus senos parecían más grandes.

—Es alucinante —murmuró por tercera vez.

—Las modelos no tienen nada que no tengamos las demás —le dijo Scarlett—. Un estilista, maquillaje, una luz adecuada y un buen fotógrafo pueden convertir a una mujer del montón en una belleza.

A la vista estaba, pensó Serena, mirándose de nuevo en el espejo. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de estar a la altura de su nuevo _look_. Las mujeres hermosas de verdad, como Scarlett, tenían confianza en sí mismas y eso se notaba en cómo caminaban, en cómo se expresaban… y eso era algo que ella no conseguiría aunque se pusiese el vestido más caro del mundo o la peinase el mejor peluquero de Nueva York.

—No sé, me temo que por mucho que quiera parecer una mujer de ciudad sigo siendo sólo una chica de Kansas.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso, Serenety. Darien me ha dicho que le gustas tal y como eres. Además, es la primera vez que va en serio con una mujer, y eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no crees? Estoy segura de que ha visto en ti algo muy especial.

Serena suspiró en silencio. Lo que Scarlett no sabía era que en realidad no estaban saliendo juntos y que Darien estaba cargando con ella porque era su deber, porque tenía que protegerla.

— ¿Os lleváis bien Darien y tú? —le preguntó, curiosa por saber algo más sobre su supuesto novio.

—Sí, la verdad es que todos los primos nos llevamos muy bien. Todos trabajamos en la empresa familiar en un puesto u otro. A excepción de Darien, claro; es el único que se ha librado.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? Escoger un camino distinto, quiero decir.

—Pues… supongo que porque desde niño fue distinto del resto de nosotros… por sus problemas de corazón, quiero decir.

¿Problemas de corazón? Darien no se lo había mencionado, pero era obvio que Scarlett daba por hecho que sí, así que Serena asintió y no dijo nada.

—No podía correr y jugar como nosotros, así que mi abuela lo entretenía enseñándole a hacer pasteles, galletas, y cosas así. Imagino que de entonces le viene su interés por la cocina. Después de la operación empezó a practicar varios deportes e incluso consiguió que lo admitieran en el equipo de atletismo en el instituto. Supongo que sentía la necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Empezó a estudiar Gestión de Empresas en la universidad con la idea de entrar a trabajar en la empresa de la familia, pero no terminó sus estudios y montó su propio negocio, el restaurante, ya sabes. Yo creo que fue el más listo de todos nosotros.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió Serena sorprendida—. Estoy segura de que muchísimas mujeres darían lo que fuera por trabajar en una revista como _Charisma_.

—Oh, no, entiéndeme, yo me siento muy orgullosa de formar parte del equipo de _Charisma_, pero con lo caldeados que están los ánimos ahora mismo… Darien no te lo ha contado, ¿no?

— ¿Contarme qué? —inquirió Serena intrigada.

—Nuestro abuelo Patrick ha decidido jubilarse a finales de este año, y quiere que le suceda como presidente de la compañía uno de sus cuatro hijos, cada uno de los cuales es director de una de las revistas más importantes de Chiba Publicación Holdings: _Pulse_, _Snap_, _The Buzz_, y _Charisma_ —le explicó Scarlett—. La idea es que obtendrá el puesto aquél que mayores beneficios haya conseguido aportarle a la compañía al acabar el año.

—Vaya.

—Lo malo es que se han tomado esta competición tan en serio que el ambiente en la empresa se ha vuelto muy tenso —añadió Scarlett—. Mi tía Finola, que es mi jefa en _Charisma_, prácticamente vive en la redacción; no descansa un momento. Está obsesionada con ganar. Y mi tío Michael… en fin, su esposa está recuperándose de un cáncer de mama y debería estar más pendiente de ella que de esta estúpida competición, la verdad. Todavía no puedo creerme que a mi abuelo se le ocurriera algo así.

Serena no sabía qué decir. Desde luego no debía ser nada agradable trabajar con toda esa presión.

—Perdona, no sé si Darien querría que te contara estas cosas —se disculpó Scarlett.

—Tranquila; no le diré que me lo has contado —le dijo Serena.

Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió de ver que era casi la una de la madrugada.

—Vaya, qué tarde es.

Y Darien aún no había vuelto. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo.

—Sí, sí que lo es —asintió Scarlett—. Bueno, me marcho para que puedas descansar.

—Muchísimas gracias por todo, Scarlett. Me encanta mi nuevo look.

La prima de Darien sonrió.

—No hay de qué. Me ha encantado conocerte.

Serena le ayudó a guardar sus cosas y la acompañó al ascensor.

—Te echaría una mano para bajar todo esto, pero no sé cómo volver a subir.

—Tranquila. Darien y su ridículo ascensor —murmuró Scarlett poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es verdad que tiene algunos cuadros muy caros, pero me parece que se pasó un poco con tanta seguridad.

Se despidieron y, cuando Scarlett se hubo marchado, Serena regresó al dormitorio de Darien. Quería llevarse toda la ropa a su habitación antes de que volviera.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras cargada de ropa, lo oyó saliendo del ascensor.

— ¿Serena? —La llamó entrando en ese momento en el salón—. Ah, estás… —se paró en seco y se quedó mirándola—. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

— ¿No… no te gusta? —musitó Serena llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Aunque Scarlett le había dicho que le parecía una pena cortarlo, y que a la mayoría de los hombres les gustaba el pelo largo, Serena había insistido en que lo que quería corto porque la idea era conseguir un cambio radical; no agradar a Darien, pero… ¿quizá se lo había dejado demasiado corto?

—Es que estás tan… Espera, suelta esas cosas; deja que te vea bien.

Serena puso la ropa sobre el sofá y se volvió hacia él, aguardando nerviosa su veredicto mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

Darien se acercó y le quitó las gafas para estudiar su rostro.

—Scarlett me ha dado el nombre de un optometrista al que podría encargarle que me hiciera las lentes de contacto —le dijo Serena—. Podríamos ir mañana.

—Bueno —contestó Darien.

Para sorpresa de Serena no le devolvió las gafas, sino que se las guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó Serena impaciente—. ¿Te parece que estoy distinta, o tengo un aspecto ridículo?

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en el rostro de Darien, que Serena, sin las gafas, no podía distinguir demasiado bien.

—Ya lo creo que estás distinta; pareces una estrella de cine, Serena. Estás increíble, de verdad.

— ¿No crees que sería mejor que me llamaras también Serenety cuando estamos a solas, para acostumbrarte? —Le sugirió ella, tratando de ignorar el calor que notaba de pronto en las mejillas—. Y si vas a besarme otra vez como hiciste antes, al menos podrías avisar.

—Pues se supone que estamos locos el uno por el otro, así que puedes esperar un beso en cualquier momento.

— ¿En cualquier… momento?

— ¿Te incomoda que te bese? —Le preguntó Darien, asiéndola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos—. Si no te sientes capaz de hacer esto tendremos que pensar en otra cosa. No puedo dejar que mi familia sepa la verdad.

Serena no quería ni imaginar que la llevase a otro lugar, que la dejase sola en un hotel y no pudiera salir de allí hasta que atrapasen a los implicados en aquel caso.

—No será necesario; estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo —se apresuró a contestar. Es sólo que… no sé, creo que deberíamos «ensayar» un poco… quiero decir por si tu familia me pregunta algo, para saber qué contestar y… —en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba mirando sus labios—. ¿Se me ha corrido el carmín?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero estaba pensando que no podemos arriesgarnos a que reacciones como un animalito asustadizo cada vez que te bese —murmuró—. Creo que tienes razón: deberíamos ensayar.

Y, tras pronunciar esas palabras, inclinó la cabeza y la besó como si fuese en serio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Lo que Darien había pretendido que fuese sólo un beso amistoso, un beso de «no tienes que tenerme miedo», se convirtió pronto en algo más.

Sin que se diese cuenta, Serena le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos, y por el modo en que estaba respondiendo al beso, era evidente que la palabra «miedo» no estaba en su vocabulario y que no era una virgen sin experiencia alguna, como había creído.

O quizá… quizá había despertado en ella un talento innato que tenía y que ella misma desconocía. Sí, esa idea le gustaba más. No quería ni imaginarla besando a otros hombres; acostándose con otros hombres.

Bueno, no era que él fuese a acostarse con ella, claro. Eso sería llevar la pantomima demasiado lejos, pero no había nada de malo en que se besaran por el bien de la misión.

No, nada de malo, se repitió mentalmente, dejando escapar un gemido al tiempo que enredaba los dedos en los cortos mechones de su cabello. Scarlett se lo había alisado y tenía un tacto increíblemente sedoso.

Le faltó poco para atraer las caderas de Serena hacia las suyas y hacerle notar lo excitado que estaba. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir el impulso de hacer el beso más profundo, e inhaló el aroma embriagador a cosméticos, champú, y ropa nueva que emanaba de la joven.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que la ropa nueva pudiera tener un olor tan sexy?

De pronto Serena despegó sus labios de los de él y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ésa era una buena pregunta. Darien carraspeó y apartó las manos de su cabello.

—Creía que estábamos ensayando… para sentirnos más cómodos el uno con el otro.

—Bueno, pues… ya es suficiente; creo que ya hemos ensayado bastante.

Una sonrisa traviesa acudió a los labios de Darien.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, muy segura.

Serena se peinó el cabello con las manos y se puso bien la ropa. Su respiración se había tornado agitada, y su pecho subía y bajaba de tal modo que a Darien le parecía que en cualquier momento sus senos se saldrían de la minúscula camiseta de tirantes que llevaba.

Y hablando de su pecho… ¿De dónde habían salido esos senos que se marcaban bajo la estrecha prenda? Hacía un par de horas habría jurado que la joven estaba más plana que una tabla de planchar. Sin embargo, era imposible que Scarlett le hubiese puesto unos implantes de silicona, así que esos senos debían haber estado ahí antes. Probablemente no se había fijado en ellos por la ropa amplia con que la había visto antes.

—Me voy a la cama —murmuró Serena—. Oh, recuérdame mañana que te cuente lo que le he dicho a Scarlett. Tenía curiosidad por saber más de mí y me temo que le solté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Serena inspiró.

—Pues que nos conocimos en París, que yo volví a Kansas, quemé toda mi ropa, y me vine desnuda a Nueva York.

— ¿Qué?

—Mm… Hablaremos de eso mañana, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad que necesito irme a la cama; estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches, Darien, y gracias por todo —le dijo Serena precipitadamente.

Recogió el montón de ropa que había dejado encima del sofá y se alejó a toda prisa hacia su habitación.

¿Que había viajado a Nueva York desnuda?, repitió Darien para sus adentros, anonadado. ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido decir algo así?

De pronto, sin poder remediarlo, se encontró imaginándosela subiendo al avión desnuda, caminando por el aeropuerto sin nada encima, montándose en un taxi… No, no podía seguir por ahí; ya estaba bastante excitado como para continuar dando rienda suelta a esa clase de fantasías.

Dios, ¿qué estaba haciéndole aquella mujer? Lo tenía embrujado. A ese paso no le iba a resultar nada difícil fingir ante su familia que estaba obsesionado con ella. El problema más bien sería comportarse cuando estuviesen a solas.

Y tenía que comportarse; Serena era una testigo clave en el caso; no debería estar pensando en besarla, ni en acostarse con ella. No más ensayos. Tenía que comportarse como un profesional. No iba a aprovecharse de una mujer cuya vida estaba patas arriba en esos momentos. Se había metido en problemas por ayudarles y no podía volver a su casa ni ponerse en contacto con su familia. Él era su ancla en esos momentos y si no tenía cuidado Serena podía acabar sintiendo algo desproporcionado hacia él. No, no podía aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Además, Serena no era de esas chicas que sólo buscan un romance, y eso era lo único que él tenía que ofrecer.

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, Serena no lograba conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, en la calidez de los labios de Darien, en el modo posesivo en que había enredado los dedos en su cabello…

Se había sentido más viva que nunca; aquel beso había sido… Dios, no creía que hubiese siquiera una palabra para describirlo. Durante los dos últimos años había llevado una existencia gris, se había dejado llevar por la inercia de la rutina diaria… hasta que de repente se había visto envuelta en toda aquella historia de espías y terroristas.

Tenía que intentar mantener la cabeza fría y los pies en la tierra. No como cuando había estado trabajando para Cruz y su grupo. Si entonces se hubiese comportado de un modo racional, si se hubiese conformado con ser una observadora en aquel mundo de focos y escenarios que tanto la fascinaba, no habría tenido ningún problema. En vez de eso se había engañado a sí misma creyendo que de verdad un cantante de rock que ganaba millones quería casarse con ella.

Su situación actual no era muy diferente. De nuevo se encontraba en los límites de un mundo excitante, aunque esa vez no se trataba de sexo, drogas, y rock and roll, sino de espías, malversadores de fondos, y terroristas. No pertenecía a ninguno de esos dos mundos. Tenía que recordar eso y no engañarse con ideas tan ridículas como que Darien pudiese sentirse atraído hacia ella, aunque la besara delante de su familia para hacerles creer que de verdad eran novios.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Serena se despertó, la luz del día entraba a raudales por la ventana, y en el aire flotaba un aroma delicioso. Se duchó, y escogió al azar uno de los conjuntos que Scarlett le había dejado el día anterior, una minifalda color canela y una blusa blanca sin mangas. No se molestó en maquillarse. No quería que Darien pensase que quería agradarle, así que eso lo reservaría para cuando fuesen a ver a alguien de su familia.

Cuando entró en la cocina descubrió qué era aquello que olía tan bien. Darien estaba haciendo gofres, y en la mesa había un bote de mermelada de fresa casera, y un bol de nata montada recién hecha.

—Como sigas dándome de comer así voy a acabar poniéndome como una ballena —le dijo.

—Buenos días a ti también —murmuró Darien sin volverse siquiera para mirarla—. ¿Has dormido bien?

«No, por culpa de tu maldito beso no he podido pegar ojo apenas», pensó Serena.

—Bien, gracias —le respondió, intentando no quedarse mirándolo.

Sabía que si lo hacía empezaría a pensar otra vez en el beso de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a echarle una mirada a hurtadillas. Estaba endiabladamente guapo aun sin afeitar, con el cabello revuelto, unos pantalones de deporte cortos, y una camiseta gastada.

—Voy a salir a correr —le dijo Darien, sacando dos tazas y sus platillos de una alacena—. Lo hago casi todas las mañanas. Puedes venirte si quieres. ¿Quieres el café solo o con leche?

—Solo. Y te agradezco la invitación, pero no tengo zapatillas ni ropa de deporte —replicó ella antes de sentarse a la mesa.

—Bueno, puedes comprarlas luego, cuando vayamos a ese optometrista que te recomendó Scarlett —le propuso Darien mientras servía café en las dos tazas, todavía de espaldas a ella.

Serena no estaba segura de cuánto dinero le quedaba en el monedero. Sesenta dólares a lo sumo.

—Pero no puedo usar mis tarjetas de crédito, ¿no? —inquirió.

—No puedes efectuar ninguna transacción con tu verdadero nombre. No sabes cómo de cerca te están vigilando esos tipos —respondió él, volviéndose con una taza en cada mano. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Serena, se quedó allí plantado, mirándola.

— ¿Qué? —le espetó ella irritada—. No esperarás que parezca una estrella de cine las veinticuatro horas del día. Tu prima me ha hecho un cambio de imagen, pero sigo siendo Serena Tsukino.

—Pero si no he dicho nada —protestó Darien poniendo las dos tazas sobre la mesa y sentándose.

—No, pero te has quedado mirándome.

—Me he quedado mirándote porque todavía no me he acostumbrado a ese color de pelo y a tu nueva forma de vestir, pero sí, es verdad, sigues siendo tú… y eso no tiene nada de malo —le dijo él inclinándose hacia delante—. Aunque te tiñeras el pelo de color azul y te pusieras una nariz postiza seguirías teniendo la misma sonrisa. Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita; deberías sonreír más a menudo.

—Me temo que no tengo muchos motivos por los que sonreír —murmuró Serena.

Pero no era verdad. Sí, estaban persiguiéndola unos criminales, y no podría volver a su piso de alquiler ni a su trabajo, pero la verdad era que no se lamentaría de no volver a aquel piso en aquel barrio gris, ni echaría de menos su trabajo en el banco. Además, estaba ayudando a un espía de lo más sexy a resolver un caso, le habían regalado un montón de ropa increíble, y le habían hecho gratis un cambio de imagen que, por primera vez en su vida, la hacía sentirse atractiva.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Darien, y Serena se dio cuenta de que sin darse cuenta una sonrisa había aflorado a sus labios.

Un par de horas más tarde fueron al optometrista, que le hizo en el acto las lentes de contacto de color verde que quería, después a comprar ropa de deporte, y luego, como Serena había tenido que dormir la noche anterior con uno de los pijamas de Darien, éste la llevo a una tienda de la cadena de lencería Victoria's Secret.

Serena, que se sentía un poco como Julia Roberts en _Pretty Woman_, le dijo cuando entraron:

—No hacía falta que fuera un sitio tan caro; ya te has gastado demasiado dinero en mí.

—Puedo permitírmelo. Además, eres mi huésped y quiero que estés cómoda. No iba a llevarte a comprar un pijama barato.

Serena empezó a mirar, y vio que tenían unos camisones de seda preciosos en tonos pastel. Sin embargo, siendo la persona práctica que era, tomó uno de algodón.

—Oh, oh… —dijo Darien de pronto.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Serena volviéndose preocupada, temiéndose que los hubieran seguido hasta allí.

Sin embargo, lo que Darien estaba mirando era a una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello de un rubio platino muy poco auténtico, y una figura demasiado perfecta que probablemente tampoco tendría nada de natural.

—Mi madrastra. De toda la gente con la que podíamos encontrarnos hemos tenido que encontrarnos con ella —masculló—. Suelta ese camisón, Serena; un hombre no le compraría a su novia algo así —le dijo quitándoselo de las manos y dándole un par de camisones bastante menos recatados—. Ve y pruébate éstos. Así no tendré que presentaros. Maldita sea; demasiado tarde; nos ha visto.

—Darien… ¿qué estás haciendo en una tienda de lencería?

—Hola, Sharon —la saludó él sin mucho entusiasmo—. Estoy comprando un regalo. Te presento a Serenety Moon. Serenety, ella es mi madrastra, Sharon Chiba.

La mujer saludó a Serena con un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Por poco tiempo; pronto volveré a tener mi apellido de soltera, gracias a Dios.

—Encantada —murmuró Serena.

No se le antojaba muy apetecible quedarse allí a charlar con la palpable tensión que había entre Darien y su madrastra, así que decidió que se excusaría, y dejaría que Darien le explicase a su madrastra lo que creyese oportuno sobre ella. No quería volver a meter la pata como había hecho con aquella ridícula historia que le había contado a Scarlett.

—Darien, voy a probarme esto y así mientras podéis hablar —le dijo.

Cuando estuvo dentro del probador se desvistió y se puso uno de los camisones. Darien los había escogido al azar, pero, increíblemente había acertado con su talla, y tenía que admitir que tenía muy buen gusto.

De pronto, y sin saber por qué, se imaginó a sí misma con aquel camisón en el dormitorio de Darien, y a él mirándola desde la cama con una sonrisa pícara.

No había nadie allí, ni habrían podido adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pero se puso roja como una amapola.

Bueno, ¿y por qué no iba a comprarse un camisón sexy por una vez en su vida?, se dijo. Ya estaba cansada de ser tan poco atrevida.

— ¿Quién es? —le preguntó Sharon a Darien en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

—La conocí en París, pero es de Kansas —contestó él, ajustándose a lo que Serena le había dicho a su prima.

Su madrastra no tenía apenas contacto con su familia desde que había iniciado los trámites del divorcio, pero de vez en cuando hablaba con su padre porque ese asunto aún no estaba zanjado del todo.

— ¿Y le estás comprando lencería?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Hay algo de malo en que un hombre le compre lencería a su novia?

Su madrastra enarcó las cejas.

—Oooh… Así que es tu novia. En todo el tiempo que estuve casada con tu padre no recuerdo que tuvieras ninguna novia —comentó suspicaz.

—Serenety es muy especial.

—Imagino que debe serlo. Parece una chica… encantadora —dijo Sharon con una sonrisa forzada—. Bueno, te dejo. Sólo he entrado porque pasaba por aquí. Estoy de tiendas, buscando un traje para una boda a la que me han invitado. Tú sabes cómo odio los compromisos sociales, pero celebran el banquete en el hotel Carlyle, y he oído que puede que haya un par de celebridades presentes, así que…

Que odiaba los compromisos sociales… ¡Ja! Sharon nunca había ocultado su interés por codearse con la gente famosa e influyente.

No era que Darien tuviese nada contra ella. Después de todo a su hermano Cullen y a él no les había puesto jamás cortapisa alguna a pesar de que se habían mostrado bastante difíciles con ella. Sin embargo, no le daba precisamente buenas vibraciones, y además había intentado sacarle a su padre hasta el último centavo con el divorcio.

Se despidieron, y al poco salió Serena de los probadores.

— ¿Se ha ido?

Darien asintió, y se preguntó si su madrastra aprovecharía su fortuito encuentro como excusa para llamar a su padre e intentar sonsacarle algo más acerca de Serena. Aunque se estuviesen divorciando, a Sharon le encantaban los cotilleos.

—Trae, colgaré esos camisones donde estaban mientras te pruebas el que querías —le dijo alargando la mano.

—No, he decidido que me llevaré estos; me gustan.

Darien bajó la vista a los camisones, con sus transparencias y sus adornos de encaje, y sintió que cierta parte de su anatomía se excitaba. Dios, no quería ni imaginársela con uno de aquellos camisones. ¿Qué quería, matarlo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco**

Al día siguiente, cuando Serena se levantó, se puso una camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones cortos de algodón, y las zapatillas de deporte, y fue a la cocina, donde encontró a Darien esperándola mientras preparaba café.

— ¿Lista? —le preguntó, sin molestarse en disimular que estaba mirándole las piernas.

Bueno, al menos no estaba mirándole el pecho, pensó Serena. Claro que tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo. Los sujetadores «mágicos» de Scarlett no eran prácticos para correr, así que se había puesto uno deportivo que había comprado el día anterior.

—Sí, aunque tengo que advertirte que estoy en muy baja forma.

—No pasa nada; nos lo tomaremos con calma.

Diez minutos después Serena iba pensando que si aquello era lo que él entendía por «tomárselo con calma», no quería imaginar lo que sería «tomárselo en serio». Iba jadeante, y le dolían todos los músculos.

Darien tuvo la gentileza de no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, y al cabo de un rato Serena por fin pilló el ritmo y se sintió algo mejor.

— ¿Vas bien? —le preguntó Darien.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y se concentró en su respiración.

Darien la había llevado a Central Park, y a cada pocos metros se cruzaban con personas que, como ellos, habían salido a correr esa mañana.

Serena aminoró un poco el ritmo para poder correr detrás de Darien y disfrutar de la vista de sus piernas fuertes y bronceadas y de esos firmes glúteos que le encantaría apretar entre las manos. Aquella imagen mental la hizo prorrumpir en una risa tonta, y casi se ahogó por la falta de oxígeno.

Se detuvo entre toses, y al instante Darien se paró también y fue junto a ella.

—Quizá deberíamos volver —sugirió.

Serena asintió.

—Para no estar en forma no lo has hecho nada mal —le dijo Darien.

Serena sonrió para agradecerle el cumplido, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. El corazón de Serena palpitó con fuerza, y se encontró deseando que no fuese sólo una responsabilidad para él, alguien a quien debía proteger. Le habría gustado que se hubiesen conocido de otro modo.

Para cuando llegaron al edificio de Darien, Serena estaba toda sudorosa, pero para su sorpresa, en vez de subir directamente a su apartamento, Darien la condujo al restaurante y entraron en las cocinas, donde le presentó a Stash, el gerente, que la miró con curiosidad y le dijo a su jefe:

—Así que es ésta, ¿eh?

—Ésta es —asintió Darien con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

Serena frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué querrían decir con eso, y por qué Darien parecía algo azorado. Paseó la mirada por las enormes cocinas, fijándose en lo limpio que estaba todo. Tres hombres y una mujer con gorros de cocinero y delantales blancos estaban atareados, preparando ya los distintos platos del día mientras bromeaban y reían.

Parecía un lugar de trabajo agradable, pensó Serena. En Alliance Trust los empleados apenas sonreían ni alzaban la voz. Sí, aquel banco era como un mausoleo, y no lo echaba de menos en absoluto.

— ¿Quieres ver el comedor? —le ofreció Darien.

—Oh, sí, me encantaría.

Serena se quedó prendada de la decoración del comedor. Era muy chic, moderna, y tenía un toque romántico, con sillas, banquetas, y sillones tapizados en cuero negro, mesas con la superficie de cobre y luces bajas en un tono rojizo.

—Me encanta —le dijo a Darien—. ¿Podremos venir a comer o a cenar aquí algún día?

Daría lo que fuera por poder tener una cena romántica allí con él. Como estarían en público tendrían que actuar como si fuesen una pareja de verdad, y a ella no le costaría nada meterse en su papel.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras aunque yo no esté; Stash te atenderá.

Para Serena, que ya estaba imaginándolos a los dos compartiendo un plato exótico y dándose de comer bocaditos el uno al otro con palillos chinos, su respuesta fue como un jarro de agua fría.

Eso no era lo que habría querido oír.

Darien le mostró también la zona del bar, para aquellos clientes que sólo querían tomar una copa y un aperitivo o sentarse mientras esperaban a que les diesen una mesa, y también un comedor privado para comidas y cenas de empresa, celebraciones, y cosas así.

—En la planta superior tenemos las oficinas y los cuartos que utilizamos para almacenar los alimentos que no necesitan frío —le explicó cuando salieron del amplio y elegante comedor privado—. ¿Quieres que subamos?

Serena miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Quizá otro día. Si queremos avanzar debería ponerme ya a revisar en tu ordenador toda esa información que descargué en el banco, ¿no crees?

Darien asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón. En fin, en otra ocasión terminaremos esta visita guiada.

Horas después Serena estaba en el estudio de Darien, intentando sacar algo en claro de todos aquellos datos. Darien le había dicho que había estado echándoles un vistazo conjuntamente con varios expertos de su agencia, pero no habían logrado averiguar quién estaba desviando el dinero de los fondos de pensiones, sin duda porque aquellas operaciones debían haber sido hábilmente camufladas como transacciones ordinarias.

Serena llevaba ya casi tres horas revisando mensajes de correo electrónico. Se sentía fatal por estar invadiendo de ese modo la privacidad de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero Darien le había asegurado que era legal y necesario. Quizá quien estaba malversando esos fondos no fuese tan estúpido como para dejar pruebas que pudieran incriminarlo, pero por algún sitio tenían que empezar.

En ese momento oyó pasos subiendo las escaleras y se dijo que debía ser Darien, que había ido a ocuparse de algunos asuntos del restaurante y a hablar con otros agentes de su equipo, por si hubieran hecho algún progreso.

Se volvió sonriente en el asiento para saludarlo cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de ella, pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver lo serio que estaba Darien.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?; ¿malas noticias?

—Uno de los agentes de mi equipo está desaparecido.

—Oh, no, eso es terrible.

—No se sabe nada de él desde hace tres días.

— ¿Y qué crees que haya podido ocurrirle? ¿Dónde estaba la última vez que tuvisteis noticias suyas?

—En Francia. Se había infiltrado en esa asociación benéfica falsa a la que han estado desviando los fondos. O bien lo han descubierto, o bien él es el traidor.

— ¿Y tú piensas que pueda serlo?

—No lo sé; me resulta difícil de creer. He trabajado con Stungun en otras dos misiones, y me pareció de confianza.

— ¿Stungun?, ¿así es como se llama?

—No, es su nombre en clave. Ninguno de nosotros sabe el nombre de los otros. Ni siquiera nuestro superior sabe cómo nos llamamos.

— ¿Y cuáles son los nombres en clave de los otros compañeros de tu equipo?

—Tarántula y Orquídea. Mi superior se llama Siberia.

—A lo mejor no debería habértelo preguntado si es algo secreto.

Darien esbozó una leve sonrisa y acercó una silla para sentarse junto a ella.

-No pasa nada; cambiamos de nombre en clave cada cierto tiempo -le dijo-. ¿Has descubierto algo interesante?

-Nada en el correo electrónico. He empezado a comparar las horas de conexión y desconexión de distintos empleados a las horas a las que se hicieron las transacciones ilegales. Me llevará tiempo y es bastante pesado, pero creo que será un buen método para reducir el número de sospechosos.

-¿Has podido eliminar a alguien de esa lista de sospechosos?

-A un par de personas, pero como te digo es complicado, porque la mayoría de la gente está conectada a Internet casi todo el día.

-Es un comienzo -dijo Darien-. Si tienes hambre hay fiambre y fruta en la nevera.

Serena miró el reloj y se sorprendió de ver que eran casi las dos de la tarde.

-Y me temo que tengo otra mala noticia -añadió Darien.

Serena levantó la cabeza preocupada.

-¿No se tratará de mi familia, verdad? Espero que no hayan denunciado mi desaparición o algo así.

No, no podía ser eso. No tenía demasiado contacto con sus padres; sólo los llamaba cada dos semanas, así que no podían estar preocupados aún por ella.

-No, no es eso. Es que mis abuelos van a dar una cena esta noche, y nos han invitado.

-Oh -fue todo lo que acertó a decir Serena.

Debía haber corrido entre los parientes de Darien la noticia de que tenía una nueva novia y sin duda los patriarcas de la familia querrían conocerla para ver si era adecuada para su nieto.

-En fin, al menos estarán allí mis tíos y mis primos, y últimamente no hacen más que discutir unos con otros, así que la atención no se centrará sólo en ti. ¿Te sientes preparada para hacer esto?

-Claro… siempre y cuando nadie me pregunté por qué vine a Nueva York desnuda.

Mientras esperaba en el salón a que Serena acabara de prepararse para la cena en The Tides, la mansión de sus abuelos, Darien se recordó que no tenía por qué estar nervioso. Serena no era su novia de verdad, y además su familia no tenía por qué sospechar nada; todo iría bien.

Cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de Serena, se giró de inmediato hacia el rincón por el que aparecería, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

Claro que después de haberla visto con algunos de los conjuntos que le había dado Scarlett, estaba deseando ver cuál había escogido Serena para esa ocasión.

No lo defraudó. Se había puesto un vestido de gasa de color violeta, sin mangas, y que se anudaba en el cuello. Le quedaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, y la parte baja estaba adornada con unos volantes, pero no por ello resultaba conservador, sino más bien sexy.

Además, bajo la fina tela se adivinaban las suaves curvas de su cuerpo y sobre los hombros le caía un chal también de gasa de color plateado.

— ¿Demasiado atrevido? —le preguntó Serena insegura—. No quiero que tu familia piense que soy una chica fácil. Claro que después de que les hayamos contado que me he venido a vivir contigo a pesar de que sólo hace un par de semanas que nos conocemos, debe ser eso exactamente lo que piensen.

—A mí me parece que estás preciosa —le dijo Darien.

Quería tocarla, deshacer el nudo que sostenía el vestido y bajárselo hasta la cintura. Quería besar esos jugosos labios, y estimular los pezones con sus dedos hasta que se endurecieran y…

— ¿Darien?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él sobresaltado.

— ¿No deberíamos irnos ya? No voy a darles muy buena impresión si llegamos tarde.

Darien se obligó a pensar en aquella vez que el aeroplano en el que viajaba durante una misión se había estrellado en Groenlandia, en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Frío, había pasado mucho frío, un frío horrible.

Mejor; aquella imagen mental lo ayudó a calmarse un poco y recobrar la compostura.

—Sí, vámonos —le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo. Serena se asió a él, y le sonrió vacilante—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, pareces una diosa.

—Oh, para ya, no es verdad.

—Pues claro que lo es. Y no es sólo por el vestido, ni por el corte de pelo que te hizo Scarlett; desde tu cambio de imagen incluso caminas de un modo distinto, más erguida.

—Debe ser la Serenety que hay en mí —murmuró ella con sorna.

Sin embargo, a Darien no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios.

De camino a la mansión, Serena repasó mentalmente la historia que Darien y ella habían preparado: se habían conocido en una cafetería de París donde Darien estaba intercambiando recetas con el chef. Ella había ido a París porque estaba intentando escribir una novela y había pensado que allí encontraría la inspiración que buscaba. Estaba tratando de encontrarse a sí misma, y como había heredado una suma considerable de un tío abuelo suyo, no tenía prisa por conseguir un empleo.

Incluso habían inventado nombres falsos para sus padres y la pequeña ciudad de Kansas donde supuestamente había nacido.

—Puedes decir que hasta hace poco estuviste trabajando en un banco. Así podrás hablar de algo que conoces; pero di que fue en otro sitio que no sea Washington, claro.

— ¿Y qué digo si me preguntan qué he estudiado? ¿Puedo decir la verdad, que soy licenciada en Ciencias Económicas?

—De acuerdo, pero si te preguntan en qué universidad, di… no sé, en la universidad de Loyola, en Chicago. Nadie de mi familia conoce Chicago.

—Bien. De todos modos creo que intentaré desviar la conversación de mí en la medida de lo posible. Les haré preguntas sobre ti. Con Scarlett funcionó bastante bien.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y qué te contó de mí?

—Me dijo que eras el único de entre todos los primos que no ha querido trabajar en la empresa de la familia. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no es que no quisiera. En un principio de hecho estudié Gestión de Empresas con las idea de entrar a trabajar en Chiba Publication Holdings, pero el gobierno me «reclutó» antes de que acabara la carrera. Claro que no podía decirle a mi familia que estaba siendo adiestrado para ser un espía, así que compré el restaurante.

— ¿Y por qué un restaurante? No sé, ¿por qué no cualquier otro tipo de negocio?

—Conocí a Stash en el instituto. Dirigir un restaurante era su sueño, y a mí siempre me había gustado la cocina, así que compré el local y lo contraté a él como gerente.

—Cuéntame más cosas de tu familia —le pidió Serena—. ¿Quién asistirá a la cena de esta noche?

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Antes, cuando mis abuelos organizaban una reunión familiar acudía todo el mundo, pero con lo tensas que están las cosas últimamente no estoy seguro de quién irá.

— ¿Y tu padre y tu madre?

—Mi madre no. Mi padre en cambio probablemente sí estará.

—Tus padres… ¿no se llevan bien? —inquirió Serena.

Le entristecía pensar lo mal que debían haberlo pasado Darien y su hermano por el divorcio de sus padres. Scarlett le había contado que eran muy niños cuando sus padres habían decidido que no podían seguir juntos.

—Oh, no, de hecho se llevan bastante bien. Es a mi abuelo a quien mi madre no soporta.

— ¿A tu abuelo?

Darien asintió.

—Creo que no ha vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde que mi padre y ella se divorciaron. La única persona de la familia con quien mantiene el contacto es con Karen, la esposa de mi tío Michael.

—Pero… ¿le hizo algo tu abuelo para que no quiera ni verlo?

—Creo que lo culpa de que su matrimonio no funcionara —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi abuelo es un hombre muy controlador. De hecho, cuando yo era un crío… en fin, es una historia muy larga; no creo que quieras escucharla.

—No, claro que quiero oírla. A menos que tú no tengas ganas de hablar de ello.

Darien vaciló un instante antes de continuar.

—Cuando yo era niño tuvieron que hacerme una operación de corazón, una operación que el seguro médico de mis padres se negaba a costear porque se consideraba algo experimental. Mi abuelo la pagó, y es algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecido, pero parece que utilizó aquel favor para manejar a mis padres a su antojo, y creo que eso fue lo que provocó que acabaran divorciándose.

La honda tristeza en el rostro de Darien hizo que Serena alargara la mano y la posara en su brazo.

— ¿No te echarás la culpa de eso, verdad? Nadie puede culparte porque tuvieras un problema de salud.

Darien giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió.

—Eres una mujer increíble, Serena Tsukino —le dijo tomándole la mano y apretándosela suavemente.

Serena sintió un cosquilleo delicioso en la palma que tardó en desvanecerse aun cuando Darien le soltó la mano porque tenía que cambiar de marcha, y se preguntó cómo sería si la tocase en otra parte del cuerpo si con sólo tomarla de la mano la hacía sentirse así. Mejor no pensar en eso, se dijo, notando que estaba acalorándose de sólo imaginarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, que se alzaba en lo alto de un acantilado, Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca en su vida había visto nada igual.

Otros coches habían llegado ya. Darien aparcó, se bajó, y rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Serena.

—Recuerda, estás loca por mí —le dijo en un siseo al tiempo que le ofrecía el brazo.

Si él supiera que no le haría falta siquiera fingirlo porque ya lo estaba…

La mansión resultó ser aún más impresionante por dentro que por fuera. Darien la condujo al salón, donde la persona del servicio que les abrió les dijo que ya estaban los demás. Cuando entraron el murmullo de conversaciones se detuvo, y los familiares de Darien se quedaron mirándolos expectantes.

—Ah, Darien, ya estáis aquí —dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta años acercándose a ellos.

Parecía demasiado joven para ser su padre, pero por el parecido físico entre ambos no podían ser otra cosa más que padre e hijo.

—Tú debes ser Serenety —le dijo a Serena tendiéndole la mano—. Soy Daniel Chiba, el padre de Darien.

Serena le estrechó la mano.

—Encantada.

Darien le fue presentando luego al resto de sus parientes allí congregados: su hermano Cullen y su esposa, Misty; John, el prometido de Scarlett; Summer, la hermana gemela de ésta y su prometido, Zeke Woodlow, y finalmente el abuelo y la abuela de Darien, el patriarca y la matriarca del clan Chiba.

Serena no había conocido jamás a un hombre que intimidara tanto como Patrick Chiba. Aunque ya debía tener bien cumplidos los setenta, se le veía fuerte y ágil, y era evidente que allí su palabra era ley.

—Así que tú eres la nueva novia de Darien —murmuró mirándola con ojo crítico, como si fuera un caballo que hubiera comprado en una subasta.

Darien los había presentado formalmente, pero su abuelo no le había tendido la mano, sino que la había saludado únicamente con un brusco asentimiento de cabeza.

—No te dejes impresionar por él —le dijo Maeve, la abuela de Darien, cuando su marido se hubo alejado—. Es un viejo gruñón, pero en el fondo es un pedazo de pan. Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Serenety.

La anciana la tomó de ambas manos y se las apretó con una sonrisa. Parecía una mujer encantadora.

Minutos después llegaron Shane, uno de los tíos de Darien, su primo Teagan, y la prometida de éste, Renee, y al cabo de un rato, tras las presentaciones, se fueron formando pequeños grupos, aunque el tema de conversación era común: Chiba Publication Holdings y aquella competición entre las principales revistas de la que le había hablado Scarlett.

Se palpaba esa competitividad que le había mencionado, pero no todo era tensión; también habían risas y espontáneos abrazos entre unos y otros.

Serena no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de demostraciones públicas de afecto entre familiares. En el hogar en el que ella se había criado nunca se habían oído muchas risas, ni recordaba que sus padres la hubiesen abrazado jamás.

—Deja que te llene de nuevo la copa, Serenety —le dijo el padre de Darien acercándose a ella en ese momento—. ¿Qué vino estabas tomando?

—Um… ¿Tinto?

—No, me refería a si era el Borgoña o el Pinot Noir.

Serena imaginaba que se suponía que debería saber distinguir entre ambos, pero sus padres no habían permitido que entrase alcohol jamás en su casa, y durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando para In Tight sólo había bebido cerveza o cosas más fuertes, como whisky o tequila.

El padre de Darien, que debió advertir su confusión, la condujo a la mesa alargada donde estaban las bebidas y los aperitivos.

—Éste es el Borgoña —le explicó levantando una botella—. Es excelente, de Australia, y el Pinot Noir es éste otro. Es de Chile y tiene un toque ligeramente afrutado —añadió soltando la botella y tomando otra—. Finge que te interesa lo que te estoy contando aunque sea una aburrida disertación sobre vino —le dijo guiñándole un ojo—, no me hagas quedar mal.

Serena se rió.

—Oh, no, me parece muy interesante. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo demasiado de vinos. Creo que el que me sirvieron fue el Borgoña.

El padre de Darien le llenó de nuevo la copa y se la devolvió.

—En realidad es otro el motivo por el que te he traído hasta aquí, donde no puedan oírnos los demás —le dijo en voz baja—. Quería hablar en privado contigo.

«Oh—oh…», pensó Serena. Debía haber metido la pata, sin darse cuenta probablemente había dicho alguna cosa que la había descubierto.

—Estoy muy preocupado por Darien. Ha estado viajando tanto últimamente… Y cuando apareció en la boda de su hermano en mayo con el labio partido y cojeando… Dijo que había tenido un accidente con el coche, pero su coche no tenía ni un arañazo.

Darien no le había contado nada de aquello, y debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque el padre de Darien le dijo sorprendido:

— ¿No lo sabías?

—Mm… bueno, es que no llevamos saliendo mucho tiempo —respondió ella nerviosa—. Ha sido todo tan rápido. Aún hay muchas cosas que no sé de Darien, pero la verdad es que no me ha mencionado nada de un accidente.

El señor Chiba sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé, es que a veces tengo la impresión de que está ocultándonos algo. Y no es que esté paranoico; su madre también está preocupada. Y Cullen. Todos tenemos la impresión de que hay algo que no nos ha contado.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? Habría querido decirle que no se preocupara, pero Darien ponía su vida en peligro casi a diario por su trabajo.

—Bueno, supongo que Darien es de esas personas que no habla mucho de su vida privada.

—Pero… ¿qué es lo que ha estado haciendo en Francia? No puedo creerme que se haya pasado dos semanas intercambiando recetas.

Serena se sentía como un animal acorralado.

—No sé, a mí me dijo que estuvo reuniéndose con varias personas por motivos de su negocio.

— ¿Quieres decir con chefs y gerentes de restaurantes?

Y con espías y terroristas, añadió Serena para sus adentros.

—Sí, eso es —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El señor Chiba frunció los labios, como si no estuviese aún muy convencido.

—En fin, supongo que si eso es lo que dice que estuvo haciendo, será verdad. Quizá ahora que te tiene a ti a su lado no viajará tanto. Cuida de él, Serenety.

Serena tomó un sorbo de su copa mientras lo veía alejarse. Dios, en su vida se había sentido tan mal ni había contado tantas mentiras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Seis**

La cena, como todas las cenas y almuerzos de familia en casa de sus abuelos, no tuvo nada que envidiarle al banquete de una boda de estado. Aquella noche Maeve había preparado con la cocinera un menú de cinco platos, a cuál más exquisito: una _vichyssoise_, una ensalada campestre, salmón a la brasa, medallones de ternera con crema de espárragos, y _mousse_ de limón con frutos del bosque.

—Darien, cariño, ¿qué te está pareciendo la comida? —le preguntó a su nieto.

—Abuela, ni siquiera Une Nuit puede competir con los platos que tú preparas —le contestó él.

Y era verdad que estaba todo delicioso, aunque lo cierto era que se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Serena.

Estaba interpretando a las mil maravillas el papel de Serenety. Durante toda la velada le había lanzado de cuando en cuando miradas afectuosas, y en un par de ocasiones incluso había puesto su mano sobre la suya.

— ¿Cómo es que no ha venido tu hermana, Shane? —le preguntó Patrick a su hijo Shane.

Éste, que era director de la revista _The Buzz_, carraspeó y se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, padre. Últimamente Fin come y duerme en la oficina. Está obsesionada con ser ella quien gane.

Sus palabras desencadenaron una serie de comentarios por lo bajo entre los demás miembros de la familia, y Darien, como en otras ocasiones, se alegró de no estar trabajando en _EPH_ como ellos.

—No está obsesionada —intervino Scarlett, poniéndose de parte de la que era su jefa en _Charisma_, además de su tía y hermana melliza de Shane—. Tía Finny está muy volcada en su trabajo porque _Charisma_ le importa de verdad; eso es todo.

—Oh, claro, y a mí no me importa la revista que dirijo —le espetó su tío Shane.

—Yo no he dicho eso —protestó Scarlett.

Después de aquélla, surgieron otras discusiones, y Darien se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos divertido. Parecía mentira que pudieran discutir por esas cosas; eran como críos.

—Disculpa; volveré en un momento —le dijo de pronto Serena en voz baja.

Darien creyó que habría ido simplemente al lavabo, pero al ver que habían pasado ya más de diez minutos y no había regresado empezó a preocuparse. Habían servido ya el café y Serena seguía sin volver.

Parecía imposible que le pudiera ocurrir nada estando allí; The Tides era un lugar tan seguro como el Fuerte Knox, pero los minutos seguían pasando y se sentía cada vez más intranquilo, así que finalmente se excusó y fue a buscarla.

La puerta del cuarto de baño de huéspedes en el piso inferior estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Si había ido allí era obvio que ya no estaba.

Recorrió el resto de la planta inferior, creyendo que quizá se hubiese distraído admirando los cuadros y los objetos de adorno que tenían sus abuelos. Algunos eran verdaderas piezas de museo. Sin embargo Serena seguía sin aparecer.

¿Podría ser que hubiera ido arriba? Tal vez se hubiese sentido indispuesta y hubiese ido a echarse, pero aun así le parecía raro que no se lo hubiese dicho. Subió de todos modos a mirar, y al no encontrarla volvió a bajar verdaderamente preocupado.

Regresó al salón con la esperanza de que se hubiesen cruzado sin haberse visto, pero su silla seguía vacía.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Darien? —le preguntó su abuela.

—Parece que he perdido a mi novia. He buscado por todas partes y no la encuentro.

—Debe haberse sentido incómoda con nuestras discusiones. Parece tan sensible… —apuntó Scarlett—. Yo te ayudaré a buscarla; pobre Serenety.

Los demás se ofrecieron a ayudarle también, y se pusieron todos a buscarla.

Darien la encontró un par de minutos más tarde. Pensando que tal vez hubiese salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, salió a los jardines y se dirigió a la escalinata de piedra esculpida en la roca del acantilado, y que bajaba a una pequeña cala privada. Allí vislumbró a una figura solitaria de pie en la arena, mirando al mar, y lo invadió un profundo alivio.

Volvió dentro para decirles a los otros que la había encontrado, y bajó a la playa.

Con el ruido de las olas, Serena no lo oyó acercarse casi hasta que llegó junto a ella, y entonces, cuando se volvió sobresaltada, vio que sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas.

—Serena, ¿qué te ocurre?

La joven se secó una mejilla con el dorso de la mano y se rió vergonzosa.

—Perdona; no era mi intención preocuparte. Sólo quería salir fuera un momento. La cabeza me daba vueltas; no debería haber tomado esa tercera copa de vino.

—Somos mi familia y yo quienes deberíamos disculparnos por discutir de ese modo cuando tenemos a una invitada. Disculpa si te hemos hecho sentirte incómoda.

—No es por eso —replicó Serena poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es sólo que… estaba pensando en lo divertido que debe ser formar parte de una familia grande y ruidosa como la tuya, y de repente me acordé de la mía. Nosotros no solemos discutir, pero es porque apenas hablamos. Y luego, aunque ni siquiera sé por qué, me he encontrado echando de menos a mis padres, y he empezado a pensar en que si esto no sale bien, si esa gente me encuentra antes de que…

Darien le impuso silencio colocando el índice sobre sus labios.

—Serena, sé que todo este asunto ha puesto tu vida patas arriba, pero las cosas volverán a la normalidad; ya lo verás.

No quería que saliese de su vida, pero sabía que cuando aquello hubiese acabado sus caminos se separarían. Además, por mucho que le gustase Serena no sería justo pedirle que se quedase a su lado.

—Bueno, no todo está siendo tan malo —dijo ella con un sollozo—. Nunca había tenido una ropa tan bonita, ni había cenado en una mansión con gente importante.

—Gente importante con malos modales —añadió Darien, riéndose suavemente—. Ah, Serena, qué buena eres —le dijo atrayéndola hacia sí.

Aquél había pretendido ser simplemente un abrazo de amigo, un abrazo breve, pero cuando Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él, Darien sintió que se le fundían una o dos neuronas.

Casi sin que fuera consciente de ello una de sus manos descendió hasta la cintura de Serena, y siguió bajando hacia la curva de sus nalgas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se paró en seco. ¡Había estado a punto de tocarle el trasero a Serena! Iba a apartarse de ella, pero cuando la miró y vio sus ojos aún humedecidos por las lágrimas y sus labios entreabiertos sintió que se derretía por dentro.

Y de pronto, antes de que pudiera comprender qué le estaba ocurriendo, inclinó la cabeza, acortó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, y la besó.

Los labios de Serena guardaban aún el sabor del vino que había estado bebiendo, y Darien no pudo resistir el impulso de hacer el beso más profundo, de explorar con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. Serena no ofreció resistencia alguna, sino que le dio todo lo que tenía en aquel beso, sin vacilar, con una confianza que lo conmovió.

Fue esa confianza lo que le devolvió la cordura. No podía aprovecharse de la situación; Serena se había metido en aquel lío por ayudarlos a su gente y a él, y Darien se había comprometido a protegerla.

Despegó sus labios de los de ella, y tomándola por los brazos la apartó suavemente de él.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

Serena parpadeó, y por un instante a Darien le pareció ver una expresión dolida en sus ojos, pero cuando afloró a sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa se dijo que debía haberlo imaginado.

— ¿Por qué no? Se supone que estamos locos el uno por el otro, ¿no? Sólo estaba interpretando mi papel.

—Pues si eso ha sido una interpretación, te mereces un óscar.

—Lo sé; soy una chica con mucho talento —asintió ella.

Darien se quedó pensando qué había querido decir con eso. ¿Talento como actriz… o talento para otras cosas?

Estaba ya girándose para dirigirse hacia la escalinata, cuando Serena alargó el brazo y le dio un pellizco en el trasero sin ningún pudor.

—Con mucho talento —repitió.

Mmm… Ya no había ambigüedad posible. Prácticamente estaba diciéndole que estaba abierta a la posibilidad de practicar el sexo. Por desgracia no tenía más remedio que declinar esa tentadora invitación.

Sin embargo, no logró sacarse aquella idea de la cabeza durante el resto de la velada, ni tampoco durante el trayecto de regreso.

Cuando llegaron, la acompañó hasta el ascensor y le dijo:

—Subiré dentro de unos minutos; quiero revisar un par de cosas en el restaurante.

Serena miró su reloj de pulsera.

— ¿No está cerrado ya, a la hora que es?

—Mm, sí, bueno, pero es que es algo que quiero asegurarme de que esté listo para mañana.

No era una excusa nada convincente, sobre todo cuando Serena sabía que Stash se encargaba de todo lo relativo al restaurante, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor. Además, no podía subir a su apartamento con ella mientras no tuviera sus hormonas bajo control.

—Bueno, pues hasta mañana entonces, porque cuando subas probablemente ya estaré durmiendo.

—Sí, hasta mañana. Oh, y… Serena, esta noche has estado fantástica. En tu papel de Serenety, quiero decir. Dudo que nadie de mi familia sospeche nada.

—Yo no estoy tan segura, pero gracias.

Darien pronunció la clave secreta para activar el ascensor, y se apartó para dejar que se cerraran las puertas.

Una vez a solas usó su llave para entrar en el restaurante a oscuras.

Lo que necesitaba era hacer algo para quitarse a Serena de la cabeza, y preparar algún postre «lujurioso» sería una buena manera. Después de todo el chocolate era el mejor sustituto del sexo.

Su idea era crear un postre nuevo jugando con varios ingredientes mientras planeaba cómo podría averiguar qué había ocurrido con Stunjun, pero una y otra vez sus pensamientos volvían a Serena. ¿Qué clase de brujería ejercía aquella mujer sobre él?

Serena estaba en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no había manera. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso en la playa.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Darien no había fingido, y sabía que él tampoco. Había podido saborear el deseo en sus labios, el mismo deseo que ella sentía, un deseo tan intenso que no podía ser ignorado.

La pregunta era si darían un paso más, si se atreverían a llevar esa atracción más allá.

Era lo que ella quería, y se lo había dado a entender a Darien de la manera más explícita posible, pero no estaba segura de qué quería él.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los minutos se hizo más y más evidente que le había dicho que no iba a subir aún porque se sentía incómodo y quería evitar esa tensión que había entre ellos.

Serena lo comprendía; sabía que aquello sería para él como cruzar una barrera ética, y respetaba que Darien no quisiera mezclar lo personal y lo profesional, pero el que saltaran chispas entre dos personas no era algo que ocurriese todos los días. Una hora después la frustración de Serena se había tornado en preocupación. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto en subir?, ¿le habría pasado algo?

Inquieta, se levantó y se puso unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, y salió de su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando estaba llegando al ascensor recordó que aunque sabía la clave secreta éste no reconocería su voz. No podría volver a subir si bajaba y no encontraba a Darien.

Volvió al dormitorio, sacó unos cuantos dólares de su monedero, tomó también el móvil por si acaso, y bajó.

Se veía luz a través del cristal esmerilado de la puerta del recibidor que conectaba con el restaurante. Eso debía significar que había alguien allí. Intentó abrir, pero parecía que estaba cerrada desde dentro, así que llamó con la esperanza de que alguien acudiera.

Al principio sólo le respondió un silencio sepulcral, y Serena empezó a imaginarse lo peor: Darien muerto en el suelo de la cocina, rodeado de un charco de sangre, pero finalmente vislumbró a través del cristal una silueta acercándose.

El corazón le dio un vuelco de aprensión, pero una ola de alivio la invadió cuando la puerta se abrió y vio que era Darien.

— ¿Serena?, ¿no estabas ya en la cama?

—No podía dormir; empecé a preocuparme al ver que no subías —respondió ella.

Su respuesta no habría podido sonar más estúpida. ¿Estaba preocupada por un hombre que era un espía y había bajado a rescatarlo?

Darien sonrió divertido.

—Siento haberte preocupado. Es que me he entretenido con…

— ¿A qué huele?

—Es… sólo es un postre que estoy preparando —le contestó él—. Anda, pasa si quieres —le dijo haciéndose a un lado.

— ¿Después de todo lo que hemos comido en casa de tus abuelos todavía tienes hambre? —le preguntó Serena mientras lo seguía a la cocina.

Sin embargo, apenas había pronunciado esas palabras cuando le hizo ruido el estómago, sin duda por aquel delicioso olor. Fuera lo que fuera aquel postre, ella quería un poco.

—Cocinar me ayuda a centrarme cuando estoy intentando solucionar un problema —le explicó Darien.

Nada más entrar en la cocina Serena vio un bizcocho recién horneado enfriándose sobre una rejilla en la encimera y se acercó a olisquearlo.

— ¿Naranja? —aventuró, volviéndose hacia Darien.

—Eso es; es un bizcocho con ralladura de naranja.

— ¿Y ese otro olor es… chocolate con algún tipo de licor?

—Justamente. Buena nariz. Estoy haciendo una crema de chocolate con nueces y leche, y otra de chocolate negro con bourbon —le dijo Darien señalando dos pequeñas cacerolas que borboteaban a fuego lento en la cocina.

— ¿Qué es exactamente este postre que estás haciendo? —inquirió intrigada.

—Todavía no lo sé. Estoy inventándolo sobre la marcha.

Serena se acercó a curiosear las salsas que borboteaban a fuego lento en el fuego.

Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua, y sin poder resistirse metió un dedo en una de las cacerolas para probar la mezcla de chocolate con bourbon.

—Mmm…

— ¡Serena! Esto es un restaurante; no puedes hacer eso.

— ¿Pensabas servirle esta tarta a los clientes?

—Ahora desde luego ya no voy a poder hacerlo —contestó él, fingiéndose indignado. Luego, sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y añadió—: En realidad estaba pensando en tomármela entera yo solo.

— ¿Tú solo? Qué egoísta. Yo también quiero un poco. ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?

—Voy a cortar el bizcocho en varias capas —le explicó él, yendo a por un cuchillo.

Serena lo observó mientras lo cortaba en cuatro capas, las cuatro del mismo grosor.

—Vaya, eres un experto en el uso del cuchillo —comentó.

Darien, recordando lo que le había dicho en la playa acerca de su «talento», decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

—También soy un experto en el uso de otros… instrumentos.

—Seguro que sí.

Darien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de volver a centrar su atención en la tarta. Untó la capa inferior con nata montada, luego un poco de la crema de chocolate con leche y nueces, y colocó la segunda capa encima. Ésta la untó con otro poco de nata montada, después crema de chocolate negro con bourbon, y puso encima la tercera capa, que cubrió nuevamente con nata montada, más crema de chocolate con leche y nueces, y unas almendras fileteadas. Finalmente colocó encima la capa superior.

—Estaba pensando espolvorearle un glaseado por encima —dijo Darien—, pero no estoy seguro de qué sabor debería ponerle. ¿Limón?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

— ¿A un bizcocho de naranja? Demasiado cítrico —replicó—. No es que entienda mucho de cocina, pero podrías ponerle sabor a menta.

—Mmm… No es mala idea.

Darien fue a por un bote de extracto de menta y después de preparar el glaseado lo extendió sobre la tarta, que adornó luego con unas rodajas de naranja y unas hojas de menta fresca.

—Es la tarta más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida —dijo Serena admirada—. Lástima que vayamos a cortarla. ¿Porque vamos a probarla, verdad? —inquirió ansiosa.

Darien se rió y cortó dos porciones, que colocó en sendos platos antes de tenderle uno. Serena lo tomó, pero sus ojos no estaban en el pedazo de tarta, sino en una manchita de nata en la mejilla de Darien.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió él, al ver que estaba mirándolo.

—Tienes nata en la cara.

—Oh.

Darien se limpió con el paño que tenía sobre el hombro, pero no llegó a la mancha.

—Espera, déjame a mí —le dijo ella quitándole el paño de la mano.

Sin embargo, en vez de usarlo, se puso de puntillas y le limpió la mejilla con la lengua.

Las pupilas de Darien se dilataron.

—Oh, Serena… —murmuró con voz ronca por la pasión contenida.

Ella, recordando que estaban cerca de la cocina, no se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a mojar un dedo en la crema de chocolate, y le manchó la otra mejilla para luego lamerla como había hecho antes.

—Eres una chica muy traviesa —dijo Darien.

Él no iba a ser menos. Metió el dedo en el bol de nata montada, y lo pasó por los labios de Serena.

—Fíjate; te has manchado tú también.

Serena se lamió los labios, pero Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no, todavía te queda —le dijo antes de inclinarse para besarla.

El beso comenzó siendo apenas un roce de labios, pero pronto se volvió más apasionado, y al cabo de un rato tuvieron que parar porque estaban quedándose sin aliento. Sin embargo, Darien no se quedó quieto, sino que imprimió un reguero de suaves besos por la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello de Serena, al tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho a través de la camiseta.

—No llevas nada debajo —murmuró.

—Es que me vestí a toda prisa antes de bajar —contestó ella arqueándose hacia él.

Quería que acariciara cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Darien le subió la camiseta, dejando sus senos al descubierto, y la empujó contra el frigorífico para besarlos y lamerlos, primero con delicadeza, y luego casi con fruición.

Serena estaba cada vez más excitada, y no dejaba de gemir y suspirar.

Darien se detuvo un momento para quitarle la camiseta, y comenzó luego a desabrochar su camisa, pero su impaciencia era tal que arrancó los últimos botones.

Cuando apretó su torso desnudo contra el de ella, los dos jadearon extasiados.

—Darien… —murmuró Serena frotándose contra él.

—Serena, deberíamos parar.

—Oh, no. No, no, no, no me hagas eso.

—No tengo encima ningún preservativo.

—No es necesario; tengo un DIU.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Serena bajó las manos para desabrocharle los pantalones.

— ¿Cómo iba a bromear con algo así? Y ahora hazme el amor, Darien Chiba, o te echaré toda la crema de chocolate por la cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Siete**

Darien volvió a besar a Serena, inhalando su aroma. Olía aún mejor que el chocolate.

—Deberíamos subir a mi dormitorio —murmuró.

—No. Estoy segura de que te echarás atrás si te doy la oportunidad.

Darien deslizó las manos dentro de los pantalones de chándal de Serena. Debajo llevaba un tanga, y se deleitó acariciando sus nalgas desnudas mientras continuaba besándola y frotando su pecho contra los pequeños pero perfectos senos de ella. Los pezones de Serena se habían endurecido, y a cada roce se sentía como si estuviera marcándolo a fuego con un hierro candente.

Ella, entre tanto, no estaba ociosa. Había acabado de desabrocharle los botones de los vaqueros, y justo en ese momento introdujo ambas manos dentro de sus calzoncillos y asió su miembro erecto, dejándolo sin aliento.

—Serena, Serena… no tan rápido —murmuró él. Si no la detenía explotaría en menos de diez minutos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan excitado.

Sin previo aviso le bajó los pantalones y con ellos también el tanga. Serena emitió un gemido de sorpresa, pero más la sorprendió aun cuando la agarró por detrás de las rodillas y la levantó como si fuera un cavernícola.

— ¡Darien! ¿Qué haces? Bájame.

Él se rió y le dio una palmada en las nalgas.

—Compórtate.

— ¡Ay! —protestó ella, riéndose también—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Darien la llevó hasta la isleta de acero inoxidable, en medio de la cocina, y la sentó encima.

— ¿Crees que eres la única que tiene derecho a hacer cosas escandalosas?, ¿crees que eres la única que tiene derecho a seducirme?

—No pretendía seducirte; de verdad —dijo ella con voz inocente, atrayendo la cabeza de él hacia sus senos.

Darien no se quejó; estaba en el cielo.

—En serio. Estaba preocupada por ti. Y si no te hubieras manchado la cara de nata nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—Pues ha ocurrido, señorita; tú lo has empezado y yo lo terminaré —le dijo Darien.

Le bajó los pantalones y el tanga hasta los pies, le quitó de paso también las zapatillas, y le separó las rodillas.

Serena se estremeció de excitación, y Darien introdujo una mano entre sus piernas para comprobar si estaba ya dispuesta para él. La encontró más que húmeda, y Serena aspiró hacia dentro cuando la tocó.

—Darien, no me hagas esperar, por favor… te necesito…

Él, sin embargo, quería hacerla sufrir un poco más. Se inclinó, y abriéndole los pliegues con los dedos comenzó a dar suaves pasadas con la lengua.

Serena jadeó.

—Darien… por favor…

—Quizá a partir de ahora te lo pienses dos veces antes de hacer ese truco con el chocolate —la picó él, deteniéndose un instante.

Luego, sin darle tregua, la sujetó por las caderas y continuó explorándola, tomándose su tiempo.

Serena, que estaba ya frenética, se inclinó hacia delante y lo agarró del cabello.

— ¡Darien!

Darien no se apiadó de ella, sino que esperó hasta que la notó a punto de llegar al límite. Entonces se irguió, se quitó el resto de la ropa, y tiró de las caderas de Serena hasta el borde de la isleta para hundirse en su calor.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó Serena—. Oh, Dios… Oh, Darien…

Darien empujó las caderas, llegando más adentro de ella, y con la tercera embestida se introdujo por completo en su interior. Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo de ella, pero los dos estaban demasiado excitados, y al cabo de un rato sintió cómo Serena se estremecía al alcanzar el orgasmo, y él la siguió poco después.

Serena, unida aún a él, se irguió jadeante, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con dulzura.

—Quédate dentro de mí, Darien; me siento tan bien… No me dejes…

Darien estuvo a punto de decirle que para los cocineros resultaría un tanto embarazoso si llegasen al día siguiente y los encontrasen de esa guisa, pero aquél no era momento para bromas.

Serena trataba de hacerse la fuerte todo el tiempo, pero Darien sabía lo frágil que era en realidad y estaba seguro de que no era la clase de mujer que sólo buscaba divertirse un rato.

Salió de ella con suavidad, la tomó por la cintura, y la bajó al suelo, pero la sostuvo un momento al ver que se tambaleaba un poco.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Mm? Oh, sí. Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no…, en fin, ya sabes —respondió Serena, riéndose vergonzosa.

Darien sonrió pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

— ¿No estarás diciéndome que nos vamos a marchar sin probar un poco de esa tarta tuya?

Curioso; se había olvidado por completo de la tarta.

—Nos llevaremos los platos; podemos comérnosla en la cama.

Serena sonrió traviesa, y después de agacharse para recoger su ropa le dijo:

— ¡El que tarde más en vestirse tendrá que cubrir al otro entero con nata y quitársela con la lengua!

Darien se rió y comenzó a vestirse, diciéndose que no le importaría nada perder… aunque si ganara tampoco estaría nada mal.

Minutos después, cuando subían a la habitación, cada uno con un plato en la mano, Serena sintió que las mejillas le ardían al recordar lo desinhibida que había estado y cómo se había aferrado a Darien, rogándole que no la dejase.

No había pretendido decir aquello, pero en ese momento aún no se habían disipado los coletazos de aquel increíble orgasmo que había tenido, y las palabras habían abandonado sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerlas.

Aquello era una secuela de su relación con Cruz. El batería de In Tight había puesto fin a lo suyo sin previo aviso, del modo más cruel, y había desarrollado una especie de fobia a que la abandonasen.

Sin embargo, la situación no podía ser más distinta. Darien, al contrario que Cruz, le había dejado claro desde el principio que no podía haber nada entre ellos que no fuese algo temporal. No como aquel bastardo de Cruz, que le había hecho creer que estaba loco por ella y que se casarían algún día.

Mientras subían en el ascensor le echó una mirada de reojo a Darien y se encontró con que estaba mirándola.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Nada, es sólo que eres tan preciosa que no puedo dejar de mirarte.

—Oh, venga ya. Con esta ropa tan sexy, sin maquillaje, con el pelo hecho un desastre… Seguro.

—Estás preciosa te pongas o no esa ropa de firma que te trajo Scarlett, Serena. Y tampoco necesitas maquillaje. No sé quién te habrá dicho que no eres guapa, pero fuera quien fuera era un idiota.

—No era un «él», era mi madre —replicó ella—. Siempre decía que iría de cabeza al infierno por desobediente, vaga, e irrespetuosa, pero que al menos no tenía que preocuparse de que algún chico me dejara embarazada porque era tan poco atractiva que ni siquiera me miraban.

Serena siempre había tratado de ignorar las críticas de su madre, pero al decirlas en voz alta todavía seguían doliéndole esas palabras.

—Por Dios. ¿Cómo puede una madre decirle esas cosas a su hija? —murmuró él espantado cuando salieron del ascensor.

—Bueno, ella decía que lo hacía con buena intención, porque temía por mi alma. Lo malo es que al final sus temores resultaron ser fundados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que sus peores temores se hicieron realidad —respondió Serena en un tono críptico mientras subían las escaleras para ir al dormitorio de Darien—. ¿Vamos a tomarnos la tarta en la cama de verdad? —le preguntó, obviamente ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

—Imagino que es algo que tu madre no aprobaría, ¿no? —contestó él con una media sonrisa.

—No, ya lo creo que no. Si supiera que me he teñido el pelo se llevaría las manos a la cabeza porque para ella eso es vanidad, y la vanidad es un pecado. Sólo con decirte eso puedes hacerte una idea de cómo es.

—Pues olvídate de ella y haz lo que quieras, Serena; ya no eres una niña.

Serena inspiró profundamente y asintió, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que por primera vez en su vida no se sentía culpable por estar divirtiéndose. Quizá estaba empezando a superar aquello.

—Claro que hay algunas reglas que tienes que seguir para comer tarta en la cama —dijo Darien, fingiéndose muy serio cuando entraron en el dormitorio.

— ¿Cuáles? —inquirió ella riéndose.

—Tienes que hacerlo desnuda.

Serena se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Por eso no hay problema.

Dejó su plato sobre la mesilla con una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a desvestirse.

En menos de un minuto estaban los dos en la cama, desnudos, dándose de comer tarta el uno al otro con la mano porque se habían olvidado de llevarse tenedores.

—Esta tarta es fabulosa —dijo Serena—. ¿De verdad que la has inventado esta noche?

Darien, que estaba muy ocupado limpiándole los dedos con la lengua, asintió con un «mmm».

—Y tú has sido mi inspiración —murmuró—. En realidad me había puesto a hacerlo porque necesitaba algo lo bastante «lujurioso» como para no pensar en ti. No imaginé que fuera a resultar tan bueno. Creo que lo pondré en el menú. Y lo llamaré… «La tarta de Serena».

—Más bien «La tarta de Serenety». Si le pones «La tarta de Serena» todo el mundo se preguntará quién diablos es Serena.

—Cierto, pero una vez capturemos a quien está malversando esos fondos le cambiaré el nombre porque entonces podrás volver a ser tú otra vez.

—Es verdad —asintió Serena.

Y cuando llegase ese día ya no tendrían que seguir con aquella pantomima, ni habría ninguna razón para que permaneciese allí, en Nueva York.

Darien puso su plato y el de ella en la mesita de noche, y atrajo a Serena hacia sí.

—Ahora vamos a tener que quemar una cuentas calorías, ¿sabes?

—Estoy toda pegajosa. Quizá debería darme una ducha.

—Por mí no lo hagas; no me molesta en absoluto que estés pegajosa. Es más: me gusta —le dijo Darien demostrándoselo con un apasionado beso, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Serena se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que la piel de su vientre no estaba tan tersa como debería en una mujer de su edad, o si habría visto sus estrías.

Quizá algún día le contaría a Darien lo que le había ocurrido hacía unos años, aquello que la había marcado, se dijo, pero esa noche no. Esa noche era sólo de ellos dos.

Darien se despertó antes de que amaneciera, y cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Serena acurrucada a su lado se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa.

Debería estar sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho el amor con Serena. Al fin y al cabo era una testigo, una civil que estaba ayudándoles, pero no le parecía que se estuviera aprovechando de ella. Cierto que había sido él quien había empezado todo aquello dos días atrás, cuando la había besado, pero la «agresora» esa noche había sido ella.

Él se había quedado en el restaurante para evitar que ocurriera aquello, y en cambio Serena había ido a buscarlo, y se había entregado a él sabiendo que no quería una relación seria.

Respecto a si lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche podría interferir en el caso… No, no creía que aquello pudiese poner en peligro la misión.

Se suponía que Serena era su novia, y nadie tenía por qué saber que habían llevado aquello un poco más allá de la ficción. Sería su secreto. Y hablando de secretos… parecía que Serena también tenía uno o dos.

No creía que pudieran influir sobre el caso, y Serena estaba en su derecho de guardárselos, pero quería que confiara en él.

—Serena —la llamó en un susurro—, ¿estás despierta?

—Mmm —murmuró ella acurrucándose más contra su pecho.

—No tienes que contestarme si no quieres, pero… bueno, es sólo que siento curiosidad. Cuando estuve recabando información sobre ti no encontré nada sobre un novio en los dos últimos años.

—No, no he salido con nadie desde que me fui a Washington.

— ¿Y por qué el DIU entonces?

Ella vaciló un instante, como decidiendo qué debía contestar.

— ¿Porque soy optimista?

Darien se puso serio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, no entiendo que sin tener perspectivas de mantener relaciones sexuales te pusieras un dispositivo intrauterino.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Está bien, te lo explicaré. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa; más bien todo lo contrario, pero es parte de mi pasado —dijo—. Verás, cuando comencé a trabajar para In Tight me sentía la persona con más suerte del mundo. Para el grupo era sólo esa chica de Kansas que se ocupaba de la contabilidad, pero un día Cruz, el batería del grupo, empezó a flirtear conmigo. Yo por aquel entonces era de lo más ingenua, y me hizo creer que era especial para él. Empezamos a… bueno, no creo que pueda decirse que empezamos a salir —murmuró bajando la vista—; más bien empezamos a acostarnos juntos.

Darien no hizo comentario ni juicio alguno, y Serena continuó.

—Al principio me trataba bastante bien. Cuando se iban de gira me dejaba ir con él en primera clase y cosas así —le explicó—, y todo iba bien… hasta que me quedé embarazada.

Darien enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Había estado embarazada?

—Cruz me había dicho que me quería, y que quería que nos casáramos en cuanto el grupo empezase a afianzarse un poco, así que pensé que se alegraría cuando le dijese lo del bebé, pero en vez de eso se enfadó. Me acusó de no haber tenido más cuidado, y me dijo… me dijo que me… que me deshiciera de él.

La voz de Serena se quebró y Darien la estrechó contra sí sintiendo que la ira se apoderaba de él.

—Si algún día llego a conocer a ese bastardo le arrancaré la piel a tiras —masculló—. ¿No harías lo que te dijo? —inquirió vacilante.

Quizá sí lo hubiera hecho, añadió para sus adentros. Serena no le había dicho que tuviese un hijo, ni había hallado nada a ese respecto cuando había estado recabando información sobre ella.

—No, no aborté. Le dije a Cruz que sería incapaz de hacer eso y que iba a tener el bebé. Me amenazó con que si iba a la prensa negaría que era suyo y diría que yo era una furcia y me acostaba con todos.

Darien estaba tan furioso que la sangre le hervía en las venas.

—Una prueba de ADN habría bastado para demostrar que sí era el padre.

—Pero yo no tenía ningún interés en que reconociera a mi hijo después del modo en que se había comportado —replicó Serena—. De todos modos él también lo sabía, no era estúpido, así que me ofreció dinero para que me alejara de él. Yo no lo acepté; simplemente me marché.

— ¿Adonde?

—Volví a la granja de mis padres. Se escandalizaron cuando se enteraron de lo que me había pasado, como podrás imaginar. Me llevaron a la iglesia, me hicieron confesarme… Pero después de todo era su hija, así que al final me perdonaron. Y luego… luego perdí al bebé.

—Oh, Serena, cuánto lo siento.

—Lo curioso es que yo quería tener de verdad a ese bebé. Todo el mundo me dijo que había sido una bendición que lo perdiera, pero a mí no me lo pareció, y me sentía tan culpable… me sentía como si estuviese siendo castigada. Pensé que debería haber escuchado a mis padres, que no debería haberme comportado de un modo tan alocado. Además, el hacer cosas por las que no pudiera meterme en problemas era una cosa, pero cuando me quedé embarazada y perdí al bebé me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo para cambiar mi vida. Me prometí a mí misma que aquello jamás volvería a ocurrirme, y en un intento por enmendarme acepté el trabajo que mi tío me consiguió en el banco.

— ¿Y el DIU?

—Bueno, a pesar de mis buenas intenciones soy débil. Pensé que aunque yo no me buscara problemas tal vez sin querer podría verme envuelta en ellos, y quería estar preparada, sólo por si acaso. Y fíjate, anoche no pude resistir la tentación —concluyó con una media sonrisa.

—Tú no eres débil —replicó él—. Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. El único error que cometiste fue enamorarte del hombre equivocado, y eso le pasa a montones de personas en todo el mundo; no eres una excepción.

— ¿Pero quién dice que no volverá a ocurrirme?

Darien comprendía lo que quería decir. Al fin y al cabo él tampoco era el hombre que le convenía.

—Yo nunca me desentendería de mi propio hijo —murmuró.

—Lo sé; tú no te pareces en nada a Cruz. Era un inmaduro y un egoísta. Tú eres un hombre adulto y responsable.

Darien la besó enternecido. Ella sí que era una persona responsable. Serena había tenido que tomar en su vida algunas decisiones muy difíciles, y a pesar de sus errores se había responsabilizado de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Le habría gustado haber sido el hombre que necesitaba. Se merecía a alguien que le diera su amor incondicionalmente, alguien que estuviese a su lado pasara lo que pasara, que no desapareciera de repente durante semanas porque tenía una peligrosa misión que cumplir en el otro extremo del mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Ocho**

Al día siguiente, Serena continuó analizando los datos que había descargado en el banco, pero no con muchos ánimos. No era que no quisiera averiguar quién estaba detrás de aquel caso de malversación de fondos, pero no podía dejar de pensar que cuando esa persona fuera arrestada Darien y ella tendrían que decirse adiós.

Con un suspiro volvió a centrarse en su tarea. Ese día estaba comparando otra vez las horas de conexión a Internet de los distintos empleados con las horas a las que se habían producido las transferencias ilícitas.

Hacia la hora del almuerzo ya había eliminado de la lista de posibles sospechosos a unos cuantos empleados más. Ya sólo le quedaban cinco.

Darien le había dicho que estaría ocupado todo el día y que probablemente no regresaría hasta tarde, así que Serena decidió bajar al restaurante a comer.

Darien había programado el ascensor para que reconociera su voz, así que no ya tenía que preocuparse por no poder volver a subir al apartamento.

Cuando entró en la cocina del restaurante una sonrisa acudió de inmediato a sus labios al recordar lo que había ocurrido allí entre Darien y ella la noche anterior.

— ¡Serenety! —Exclamó Stash cuando la vio, yendo a saludarla con un par de besos en las mejillas—. Darien me dijo que bajarías a almorzar. Scarlett está aquí si quieres ir a sentarte con ella.

—Oh, bueno, no querría molestar; no sé si…

—Tonterías. Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de verte —replicó Stash.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera volver a protestar la llevó al comedor y la condujo a la mesa de Scarlett, que estaba sentada con una joven.

—Scarlett, _chérie_, mira a quién te traigo —dijo Stash.

Nada más verla, Scarlett se levantó con una sonrisa.

—Qué sorpresa tan agradable, Serenety. Siéntate con nosotras; todavía no hemos pedido —le dijo—. ¿Podrías traernos otra carta, Stash?

—En seguida —contestó éste antes de alejarse.

—Deja que os presente —dijo Scarlett volviéndose hacia la chica que estaba con ella, que se había levantado también—. Serenety, Jessie. Jessie, Serenety Moon, la novia de mi primo Darien.

—Encantada —dijo la chica tendiéndole una mano a Serena.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella estrechándosela y mirándola con curiosidad—. Scarlett, no me habías dicho que tenías otra hermana.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron Scarlett y Jessie al mismo tiempo.

Serena miró a una y luego a otra. Bueno, no eran idénticas como Scarlett y su gemela, Summer, pero el parecido era evidente.

—Sois hermanas, ¿no?

Scarlett se rió y, quizá fuera sólo su imaginación, pero a Serena le pareció que Jessie se había puesto pálida de repente.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? —le preguntó en un tono casi preocupado.

—Lo siento. Es que os veo un cierto parecido —murmuró Serena azorada.

—Jessie trabaja como becada en Charisma y está a mi cargo —intervino Scarlett—. La he invitado a almorzar.

—Mm, sí, y la verdad es que acabo de acordarme de que he olvidado algo que tengo que tener acabado para mañana, así que creo que os dejo —dijo de pronto Jessie, un tanto aturullada, colgándose el bolso.

—Oh, vamos, Jessie, seguro que puede esperar; quédate —la instó Scarlett, poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Además, Serenety va a pensar que te tenemos tan esclavizada que no te dejamos siquiera tiempo para comer.

—De verdad que me encantaría quedarme, pero no puedo. Encantada de conocerte, Serenety —dijo apresuradamente Jessie.

Y antes de que Scarlett pudiera insistirle de nuevo, se marchó.

—Lo siento; no pretendía ahuyentarla así —se disculpó Serena.

Scarlett se encogió de hombros, perpleja, y se sentaron las dos.

—No sé qué le habrá dado para irse de esa manera. Quizá le haya molestado que le hayas dicho que se parece a mí —murmuró pensativa.

Serena no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Oh, claro, debe haberle molestado muchísimo; ¿quién querría parecerse a ti? Sólo eres alta, guapa, tienes un tipo increíble. Un verdadero ogro.

Scarlett se rió.

—Ya. Pero… ¿de verdad has visto parecido entre nosotras como para pensar que éramos hermanas? —inquirió—. Yo también lo pensé cuando entró a trabajar en la revista, pero me dije que debían ser sólo imaginaciones mías.

—Bueno, hay un montón de personas que se parecen aunque no haya ningún parentesco entre ellas —contestó Serena.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Minutos después ya habían pedido, les habían servido, y habían dejado el tema de Jessie.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está hoy ese novio tuyo? —le preguntó Scarlett.

—Por ahí —respondió Serena con vaguedad—. La verdad es que no me ha dicho dónde iba; sólo que tenía algunos asuntos de los que ocuparse.

—Así que a ti no te cuenta mucho más de lo que nos dice a los demás, ¿eh?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, aunque la verdad es que tampoco quiero entrometerme.

—Pues quizá deberías. En serio, Serenety, la familia entera empieza a estar harta de su secretismo. Cuando me habló de ti pensé que quizás por eso de un tiempo a esta parte pasaba tanto tiempo fuera, pero parece que no, porque ahora que estás aquí sigue desapareciendo sin decir dónde va.

Serena no supo qué decir, y una vez más se preguntó si Darien sabría lo preocupada que tenía a su familia. Se sentía mal por estar encubriéndolo, pero no podía decirle la verdad a Scarlett.

Darien no regresó hasta casi las nueve de la noche, y cuando lo vio salir del ascensor Serena no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Eh, eh… —murmuró él frotándole la espalda—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

—No, es sólo que estaba preocupada por ti.

— ¿Por qué?, te dije que volvería tarde.

—Lo sé, pero es que como no me dijiste qué ibas a hacer ni dónde ibas, pues… empecé a imaginarme un montón de cosas horribles, como que te disparaban, que te apuñalaban, que te envenenaban…

—Oh, Serena —dijo Darien riéndose suavemente antes de besarla con ternura—. No he estado haciendo nada peligroso; sólo he estado por ahí, hablando con unos cuantos de nuestros informadores para intentar dar con Stungun. Y también me he reunido con Siberia.

— ¿Conoce él la verdadera identidad de Stungun?

—No, sólo el director de nuestra agencia la conoce, pero me ha dicho que irá a hablar con él mañana. ¿Y tú? ¿Has hecho algún progreso?

—Creo que sí. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina? Podemos preparar la cena y mientras te cuento lo que he descubierto.

Mientras Darien hacía una ensalada y ella unos sándwiches, Serena le explicó las conclusiones a las que había llegado aquella tarde, unas conclusiones que no le gustaban nada.

—Después de contrastar las horas de conexión a Internet de todos los empleados con las horas a las que se hicieron las transferencias, he conseguido reducir la lista de posibles sospechosos a una persona. Lo he revisado no una sino dos veces por si acaso, y el resultado sigue siendo el mismo.

— ¿De quién se trata?

—Peggy Holmes, la secretaria del señor Varjov, pero no logro imaginarla tratando con terroristas, la verdad. Es una mujer muy mayor, y lleva trabajando en el banco más de veinte años.

—Podría no ser tan descabellado —replicó Darien—. Una de sus hijas está casada con un hombre que viaja con frecuencia a Oriente Medio por su trabajo. No es que haya nada de malo en eso, pero…

—No sabía que supieras eso.

—Hemos investigado a todos los empleados del banco —contestó él—. Y si te parece que Peggy Holmes puede ser la sospechosa nos centraremos en su yerno.

—Ya, pero es que… no sé, sigo diciendo que no puedo creerme que ella esté implicada en esto.

— ¿Y qué hay de Vargov? —Inquirió Darien—. Es el director del banco y tiene parientes en varias repúblicas ex soviéticas.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No puede ser él. Fue de los primeros a los que eliminé. Cada vez que se realizaba una de esas transacciones él estaba en alguna reunión.

— ¿Cada vez?

—Bueno, al menos en las primeras diez o quince transacciones. Las demás no las comprobé porque me pareció que eso demostraba que estaba limpio —le explicó Serena, y luego, ante la expresión incrédula de Darien, añadió—: Es verdad que tiene que asistir a muchas reuniones a lo largo del año.

—Sólo por curiosidad: comprobemos dónde estaba cuando se hicieron todas las transacciones —le propuso él.

— ¿Todas? Hay docenas.

—Todas.

Subieron al estudio con los sándwiches y la ensalada, y tres horas después tenían la respuesta que Darien había estado buscando.

Se daba la más que curiosa coincidencia de que Vargov había estado en una reunión cada vez que se había hecho una transferencia, y de que durante, durante las dos semanas que se habían tomado de vacaciones, no se había realizado ni una sola.

—Pero si estaba en la sala de reuniones es imposible que hiciera él esas transacciones —objetó Serena—; allí no tiene su ordenador y no podría conectarse siquiera a Internet.

—De hecho, incluso podría haber utilizado la contraseña de su secretaria. Quizá ella la tenga escrita en algún sitio —murmuró él sin escucharla.

—Pero sin ordenador, ¿cómo…?

— ¿Sabes si tiene una agenda electrónica de bolsillo? —la interrumpió Darien.

—Pues… sí, creo que sí, pero…

—Y supongo que el banco dispondrá de conexión inalámbrica a Internet —apuntó él, como si estuviese empezando a atar cabos.

Serena asintió.

—De modo que podría estar participando en las reuniones y al mismo tiempo hacer como si estuviese anotando algo en su agenda electrónica, cuando lo que estaba haciendo en realidad era conectarse a Internet con la contraseña de su secretaria para realizar esas transferencias.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido? ¡Pues claro! —Exclamó Serena—. Pero aun así… No sé, el señor Vargov fue siempre tan amable conmigo… Me contrató cuando no tenía experiencia, y me dio incluso mi propio despacho.

—Serena…, imagínate, por un momento, que fueras tú quien estuvieras malversando esos fondos. ¿Quién querrías que se ocupara de revisar las transacciones del banco?

Serena comprendió entonces.

—Alguien sin experiencia —murmuró—, alguien que no estuviera cualificado para el trabajo.

—Exacto —asintió Darien—. Y le pagarías bien para mantener a esa persona contenta. Un empleado satisfecho con sus condiciones laborales no suele dar problemas. Claro que le salió el tiro por la culata porque tú resultaste ser demasiado lista y concienzuda en tu trabajo.

—Tiene sentido —asintió Serena.

—Formamos un buen equipo —le dijo Darien con una sonrisa. Le tomó la mano, tirando suavemente de ella para hacer que se levantara, y una vez estuvo de pie la sentó en su regazo y la besó—. Nunca habría logrado averiguar esto sin ti.

Serena le respondió con un beso largo y sensual. Después de haberse pasado todo el día delante del ordenador sin poder dejar de preocuparse por él, necesitaba liberar esa tensión, y se le estaban ocurriendo una o dos maneras de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos?

Un par de horas después yacían juntos en la cama de Darien, después de una intensa sesión de sexo que los había dejado cansados pero satisfechos.

Darien estaba callado, acariciándole el cabello, y Serena, que llevaba todo el día intentando decidir si debía hablarle o no de la conversación que había tenido con su padre, y con su prima a mediodía, se dijo finalmente que tenía que hacerlo.

—Darien… —comenzó, apartándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Tu familia está preocupada por ti. Esta mañana bajé al restaurante y me encontré con Scarlett. El que salgas del país tan a menudo la tiene inquieta, y no es la única. El otro día, en casa de tus abuelos, tu padre me comentó lo mismo, y me contó que el día de la boda de tu hermano apareciste con el labio partido y cojeando. Me explicó que le dijiste que habías tenido un accidente de coche, pero no te creyó.

Darien suspiró.

—No fue un accidente. Habían puesto una bomba en el coche que la agencia me había proporcionado. Noté algo raro y me bajé justo antes de la explosión. Estaba en Francia, con Stungun. Estábamos investigando la asociación benéfica a la que estaban siendo desviados los fondos.

—Dios mío. ¿Estás diciendo que intentaron matarte?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No fue la primera vez… ni será la última.

—Oh, Dios. No me cuentes más —le suplicó Serena crispando el rostro espantada—. No quiero saber más.

—No diré nada más, pero necesito que tranquilices a mi familia, Serena. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? No puedo decirles que no se preocupen cuando puedes salir volando por los aires en cualquier momento —protestó ella—. Yo apenas hace una semana que te conozco y me siento fatal de pensar que pueda pasarte algo —añadió con voz queda.

Darien la besó con dulzura.

—No va a pasarme nada. Además, me he comprometido a protegerte, ¿no?

—Sí, pero mañana te irás otra vez.

—Sólo por unas horas. Por la noche vamos a celebrar una fiesta en el restaurante, ¿sabes? Ya se han calculado los beneficios de mediados de año que ha conseguido EPH, y Cullen me ha dicho que superan con creces a los de años anteriores. Parece que la competición entre unas revistas y otras está teniendo el efecto deseado.

— ¿Y quién va ganando?

—_Charisma_, aunque no es algo que haya sorprendido a nadie. La tía Fin se está dejando la piel en esto. Claro que todavía quedan seis meses por delante.

— ¿Y cómo se ha tomado tu padre la noticia?, ¿has hablado con él?

—Parece que no le importa que _Snap_ vaya en el último puesto. Está pasando por un mal momento por su segundo divorcio. Mi madrastra y él acabaron tirándose los trastos a la cabeza, pero imagino que debe verlo como otro fracaso en su vida.

Serena asintió.

—Bueno, de todos modos, como tú has dicho, todavía le quedan seis meses para remontar —dijo—. ¿Te gustaría que fuese el siguiente presidente de la compañía?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría verlo feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que no le he visto una sonrisa de verdad.

Serena no podía estar más aburrida. Darien le había dicho que sólo estaría fuera unas horas, pero había almorzado hacía ya dos horas y seguía sin volver. Claro que tampoco podía molestarse con él por eso; al fin y al cabo lo que estaba haciendo era cumplir con su trabajo.

Pero aun así lo echaba de menos, y ya no tenía con qué mantenerse ocupada. Había repasado todos los datos que había descargado y no había encontrado nada más que pudiera serles de utilidad.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Serena miró la pantalla, y al ver que llamaban desde el restaurante pensó que sería Darien, que había regresado, y se apresuró a contestar.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue la voz de Stash la que oyó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Serenety? Hola, soy Stash —le dijo—. Darien acaba de llamar para decir que iba a retrasarse un poco, y quiere que decidas tú cuál va a ser el menú de la fiesta de esta noche.

— ¿Yo?, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé; me dijo que tienes buen gusto.

—Para los hombres quizá —respondió ella, haciendo reír a Stash—. De acuerdo; bajo en un momento —añadió, agradecida de tener algo con lo que distraerse.

Y así, quince minutos más tarde, Stash y ella estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante, con un mar de papeles sobre la mesa, intentando decidir qué platos incluir en el menú de esa noche.

—Vas a tener que echarme una mano con esto, Stash —le dijo Serena, abrumada por aquella enorme cantidad de platos con exóticos nombres—. ¿Sabes si hay algo que le guste en especial a la familia de Darien, o algo que detesten? ¿Hay alguno que tenga alergia a algún alimento?

—Ninguna alergia que yo sepa. Aunque las damas, ya se sabe, están siempre preocupadas por su figura, así que deberías incluir algún plato ligero y bajo en calorías.

—De acuerdo. Mmm… ¿Qué tal el pollo asado relleno de piñones y crema de alcachofas?

—Excelente elección. Y ahora vayamos a por algo distinto para los paladares más atrevidos.

—Mmm… ¿El quiche cantones?

Stash asintió con la cabeza, dándole su aprobación, y continuaron así hasta completar el menú. Serena se sentía halagada de que Darien hubiera querido que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Había sido un gesto tan atento por su parte…

La verdad era que se había divertido escogiendo los platos, y estaba deseando que llegara la hora de la fiesta para ver cuál sería la reacción de los Chiba.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente, Serena dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y se tapó con las manos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un intruso, sino de Darien, que sonrió al encontrarla vestida únicamente con el sujetador y las braguitas.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —lo reprendió Serena—. Al menos podrías hacer ruido al subir las escaleras para que te oiga.

—Prefiero pillarte desprevenida —murmuró acercándose a ella con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Cuando llegó junto a ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la besó como si en vez de unas horas hiciese semanas que no se veían, y pronto Serena notó que le temblaban las piernas y le faltaba el aliento.

—Perdona que haya tardado tanto —le dijo Darien—. ¿Elegiste el menú con Stash?

— ¿No le has preguntado al llegar?

—No, he subido directamente. No podía esperar ni un segundo más para verte… y me alegro de no haber esperado —murmuró él deslizando una mano dentro de sus braguitas.

—Darien… no tenemos… tiempo para eso… —jadeó Serena.

—Ahora se estila llegar tarde a las fiestas —replicó él.

En apenas medio minuto Darien se había quitado ya toda la ropa. Sin embargo, en vez de llevar a Serena a la cama la condujo a un silloncito sin brazos que había en un rincón, y después de tomar asiento la atrajo hacia sí para que se subiera a su regazo.

Apenas se habían besado ni tocado, pero Serena se sentía ya húmeda, y los pezones se le habían endurecido.

Se quitó el sujetador, dejando que Darien besara y lamiera sus senos a placer antes de bajar al suelo para sacarse las braguitas. Luego se colocó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él, y comenzó a mover las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras se besaban, rozando con sus rizos púbicos el miembro en erección de Darien.

—Serena, ¿acaso quieres volverme loco? —masculló Darien.

— ¿Acaso tienes prisa por ir a algún sitio? —lo incitó ella con un tono de lo más inocente.

Darien deslizó una mano entre sus muslos e introdujo un dedo en su húmedo calor. Serena jadeó y gimió.

—Oooh… está bien, sí que tenemos prisa.

—Ésa es mi chica —murmuró él tomándola por las caderas para alinear su erección con la entrada de su vagina.

Serena descendió lentamente sobre él, disfrutando de cada centímetro que iba llenándola poco a poco, pero una vez que estuvo por completo en su interior, fue Darien quien tomó las riendas. La agarró por las nalgas y comenzó a hacerla subir y bajar, controlando la profundidad de cada embestida. Serena se asió a sus hombros y dejó que las increíbles sensaciones que la estaban invadiendo anularan por completo sus pensamientos, y pronto la explosión del orgasmo la hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo.

Sólo entonces se dejó ir Darien, hundiéndose en Serena por completo y derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

Durante un par de minutos ninguno de ellos se movió ni dijo nada, y finalmente fue Darien quien rompió el silencio.

—Me encanta ver tu expresión cuando llegas al orgasmo —le dijo—. No te guardas nada; se puede ver cada emoción en tu rostro.

Serena rogó porque no fuera así, porque sentía que estaba enamorándose de él, y sabía que lo suyo era… sencillamente imposible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Nueve**

Llegaron diez minutos tarde a la fiesta en el salón privado del restaurante, pero a nadie pareció molestarle. Ya estaban tomando los entremeses, y el vino, y conversando animadamente.

Stash apareció en ese momento para ver si necesitaban algo, y cuando Darien se hubo sentado se acercó y le preguntó en voz baja si quería revisar el menú antes de que lo sirvieran.

—No, estoy seguro de que estará bien, pero no veo por aquí ni una sola cesta de pan de jengibre —le dijo éste.

Aquel pan era una especialidad del restaurante que nunca faltaba en las mesas.

—Enviaré a alguien a por él —contestó Stash.

—No te preocupes; iré yo. De todos modos iba a subir para hacer la ronda por el comedor —le dijo Darien antes de levantarse y excusarse con su familia y con Serena.

La «ronda», como él la llamaba, era lo que acostumbraba a hacer como dueño del restaurante cuando estaba en la ciudad: pasearse por las mesas saludando a los clientes, y teniendo alguna cortesía con las personalidades que acudían allí de cuando en cuando.

Esa noche se paró a charlar con un competidor que tenía un restaurante italiano a un par de manzanas de allí, invitó a unos entremeses a los miembros de una comedia televisiva, y se acercó a saludar a una afamada cantante de ópera.

Justo iba a volver abajo cuando vio a alguien a quien no había esperado ver allí esa noche, una mujer sola en una mesita en un rincón con una copa de vino. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, afloró a sus labios una sonrisa tímida.

Darien se acercó a ella y la mujer se puso de pie para saludarlo.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no me has dicho que ibas a venir? ¿Y cómo es que no me ha dicho nadie que estabas aquí?

Amanda abrazó a su hijo.

—Creo que esa chica nueva que contrataste, la que está a la entrada, no me ha reconocido —le dijo—, y si estás muy ocupado no pasa nada; ya vendré a verte otro día.

—Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para dedicarte un momento a ti —replicó él—. Hay alguien abajo a quien me gustaría que conocieras —añadió, pero luego vaciló un instante, recordando que su madre ya no se sentía cómoda con el resto del clan Chiba—. Estamos teniendo una reunión familiar para celebrar el aumento en los beneficios de EPH en lo que va de año —dijo a pesar de todo.

El rostro de su madre se ensombreció de inmediato.

—Ya vendré a verte otro día Darien, yo…

—Por favor, mamá, baja conmigo. Karen está aquí.

Su tía Karen era la única persona de la familia, aparte de su hermano y de él, con quien su madre había mantenido un contacto más estrecho desde su divorcio.

— ¿Y Patrick?, ¿está aquí también? —inquirió ella desconfiada.

—Iba a venir, pero la abuela no se sentía bien y no ha querido dejarla sola en casa.

Su madre mostró su preocupación al instante.

— ¿Maeve está enferma?

—No, no, es sólo que la artritis está dándole más lata que de costumbre —la tranquilizó Darien—. Vamos, baja conmigo. Todo el mundo se alegrará de verte.

Su madre, sin embargo, vaciló de nuevo.

— ¿Y tu padre?, ¿tampoco ha venido?

—Oh, no, papá sí que está aquí —replicó él.

Y antes de que su madre pudiera echarse atrás la tomó del brazo y la llevó abajo.

—Atención todos, mirad a quién he encontrado —le anunció a los demás cuando entraron en el salón privado.

Su madre parecía algo azorada, pero su familia no lo decepcionó. Varios de sus primos se levantaron al instante para ir a saludarla con un par de besos o un abrazo, y los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

Su padre la saludó sin demasiado entusiasmo, pero Darien sabía que todavía sentían algo el uno por el otro.

—Mamá, deja que te presente a mi novia, Serenety Moon —dijo tomando a Serena de la mano para que se acercara.

Las dos charlaron brevemente, y cuando su madre les deseó a todos que pasaran una velada agradable, Serena la retuvo por el brazo y le dijo:

— ¿Ya se va, señora Chiba? Pero si acaba de llegar. Quédese, por favor.

—Puedes llamarme Amanda —le dijo la madre de Darien—. Y en cuanto a quedarme… bueno, Darien me insistió para que bajara a saludar, pero tengo que irme, de verdad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, Darien podía ver que en realidad quería quedarse. A menudo decía que se sentía mejor lejos del ruidoso clan de los Chiba, pero él sabía que a veces echaba de menos el formar parte de aquello, de una gran familia.

—Tonterías —intervino su tía Karen—; no vamos a dejar que te marches.

Darien sintió deseos de abrazarla.

—Puedes sentarte en el sitio de Finola —dijo Shane, el tío de Darien—. Según parece no puede dejar el trabajo ni para jactarse de que es quien va ganando.

Aquel comentario desencadenó una discusión, tal y como se veía venir, pero Amanda simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el lugar de Finola.

Darien observó a su padre para ver su reacción, pero, a pesar de haber sido entrenado para interpretar el lenguaje corporal de las personas, no fue capaz de interpretar la expresión de su rostro. Su padre sabía disimular demasiado bien sus emociones, aunque a Darien no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que no le había quitado los ojos de encima ni un momento a su madre desde que había entrado en el salón.

En ese momento llegaron más entremeses, y luego les sirvieron una sopa y los tres tipos de ensalada que Serena había escogido.

Darien se sentía orgulloso del menú que ella había confeccionado, y aunque se dijo que era sólo porque quería que pareciese la mujer perfecta para él, en el fondo sabía que la razón era otra. Se estaba encariñando con ella y no podía permitírselo. Si todo iba bien aquel caso pronto habría terminado y tendrían que decirse adiós.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, Stash reapareció al poco de que se hubieran retirado los camareros, y le susurró algo al oído a Darien.

—De acuerdo —respondió éste—; subiré enseguida.

Se levantó y se excusó un momento con su familia, pero antes de abandonar el salón se detuvo junto a la silla de Serena y le preguntó:

— ¿Te gustaría conocer a Britney Spears?

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Está aquí?

—Arriba en el bar; tomando unas copas con unos amigos. ¿Quieres subir conmigo?

Serena asintió entusiasmada, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y Darien sonrió. Era bonito que siguiese sintiendo esa fascinación por la gente del mundo del espectáculo, después de lo que le había ocurrido con el batería de In Tight.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba Britney Spears, Darien se presentó, le dio la bienvenida al local, y luego le presentó a Serena, que la saludó nerviosa, y le dijo que le encantaba su música.

Darien le dijo al barman que sirviera a la cantante y a sus amigos otra ronda de lo que estaban tomando, y la invitó a que volviera a visitarlos.

Iba a tomar a Serena de la cintura para volver abajo con ella cuando el flash de una cámara llamó su atención.

Lo primero que hizo Darien fue ponerse delante de Serena; no podía dejar que la fotografiaran.

Cuando se disparó un segundo flash pudo ver quién estaba haciendo esas fotos. Se trataba de un muchacho enclenque, con el cabello encrespado y gafas, que debía tener unos veinte años.

Darien fue al instante hacia él y lo agarró por el brazo para impedirle que tomara más fotografías.

—Eso aquí no está permitido —le dijo llevándolo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Está echándome? —dijo el chico en un tono lo bastante alto como para llamar la atención de la gente que había alrededor.

—No, pero si quieres quedarte tendrás que darle la cámara a esta señorita para que te la guarde hasta que te marches —le dijo señalándole a Gina, la empleada que daba la bienvenida a los clientes a la entrada.

—Ni lo sueñes, tío —masculló el chico.

Y acto seguido se soltó y abandonó el local resoplando y maldiciendo entre dientes.

Darien regresó donde había dejado a Serena, le pidió disculpas por el incidente a la cantante, que le quitó toda importancia, y volvieron abajo.

—Gracias, Darien. Ha sido genial —le dijo Serena. Luego, sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa vergonzosa—. Debes pensar que soy una tonta, entusiasmándome así con estas cosas.

—No —replicó Darien, demasiado preocupado como para decir más.

¿Debería haber seguido a aquel chico y haberle quitado la cámara? No era un _paparazzi_, probablemente sólo un fan de la cantante, pero a veces los fans vendían sus fotos a la prensa sensacionalista.

En fin, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando regresaban de su sesión matutina de deporte, Darien se paró en un quiosco de prensa y compró el último número de _Global News Roundup_, un periódico sensacionalista de baja tirada.

En vez de publicar noticias escandalosas sobre famosos, como hacían otros periódicos de ese tipo, en la portada aparecía un fotomontaje del presidente con su hijo alienígena, un calamar gigante del tamaño del Queen Mary, y se reseñaban otras historias absurdas que se ampliaban en el interior.

—Nunca habría pensado que leías esa clase de cosas —comentó Serena cuando Darien hubo pagado al vendedor y se alejaron.

—Tengo mis razones para comprarlo.

Darien no le explicó más hasta que llegaron a su casa. Se ducharon, desayunaron, y cuando hubieron recogido el desayuno, Darien la llevó al salón y abrió un maletín que tenía allí. En su interior había ejemplares de otras semanas del _Global News Roundup_, que puso sobre la mesa, y a los que añadió el que acababa de comprar.

—Hoy tengo que salir también —le dijo a Serena.

La joven emitió un gemido de protesta.

—Sé que tienes que hacer tu trabajo, pero estoy empezando a volverme loca, teniendo que estar encerrada aquí sola todo el día.

—Tienes que tener paciencia, Serena. Tenemos vigilado a Vargov y por fin estamos empezando a conseguir resultados. Ayer se puso en contacto con un tipo que sabemos que es simpatizante de los terroristas y grabamos la conversación. Está encriptada, pero nuestra gente está intentando descifrarla. Creemos que podría conducirnos a Stungun, y, si es así, pronto tendremos las pruebas necesarias para empezar a arrestar a los implicados.

Serena sabía que debería alegrarse de oír aquello, porque eso significaba que pronto estaría fuera de peligro, que podría volver a hacer vida normal, pero no quería separarse de Darien.

—Así que… ¿se supone que esto es para que me entretenga mientras estás fuera? —le preguntó, señalando con un ademán despectivo el montón de periódicos.

Si creía que le divertían las historias de perros mutantes de tres cabezas y de colonias de monos en Marte es que no la conocía en absoluto.

—En cierto modo, sí. Se te da bien resolver enigmas, y tengo uno para ti.

Serena se irguió curiosa.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Tenemos motivos para sospechar que el editor de esta basura es un espía. Creemos que está proporcionándole información a… bueno, a gobiernos que no son precisamente amigos de nuestro país. Pensamos que las direcciones de los lugares de contacto las publican en el periódico, convenientemente cifradas, pero nuestros expertos aún no han conseguido nada.

A Serena la idea la entusiasmó de inmediato.

—Pero si esos expertos de tu agencia no han podido descifrar aún esos códigos… ¿por qué crees que yo sí voy a poder hacerlo?

—No lo sé, pero me dejaste sorprendido con cómo conseguiste reducir la lista de sospechosos analizando esos datos que descargaste del sistema informático del banco, y tengo el presentimiento de que serás capaz de hacerlo.

Serena no pudo sino sentirse halagada.

—De acuerdo; lo intentaré. Pero aun así te echaré de menos.

—Intentaré volver pronto —le dijo Darien.

Se despidió de ella con un beso, y se marchó.

Serena se sentó en el suelo y desplegó a su alrededor todos los periódicos, ocho en total, de las siete semanas anteriores y la semana en la que estaban.

Decidió que empezaría por intentar ver si aquellos ocho ejemplares tenían algo en común, como por ejemplo un tipo de historia concreta o distintas historias por un mismo reportero, donde ocultaran esos códigos cifrados.

Ninguna de sus ideas parecía conducir a nada, pero continuó intentándolo, leyendo cada hoja en busca de algo que le llamara la atención, y emborronando las hojas de un cuaderno con combinaciones de frases y palabras.

Al ver que no estaba obteniendo resultados se le ocurrió mirar los anuncios. Había uno de unas pastillas para perder peso que le pareció curioso. Aparecía en los ocho ejemplares, pero aunque la foto era la misma, el texto que la acompañaba era completamente distinto en cada uno. Además, al contrario de lo que era usual en esa clase de anuncios, no contenían el típico lenguaje pseudo científico con el que se trataba de engañar a la gente.

Decidió buscar aquel producto en Internet, y encontró una página web con un diseño pésimo, y un foro en el que mucha gente comentaba que cada vez que habían intentado hacer un pedido el producto estaba agotado.

¿Siempre estaba agotado y aun así seguían publicando los anuncios en el periódico? Mmm…

Segura de que había dado con algo, Serena se puso a analizar los anuncios, y cuando Darien regresó por la tarde tenía notas amarillas de Post-it pegadas por todas partes.

— ¡Darien! —exclamó levantándose al verlo—. ¿Ya habéis arrestado a alguien?

—No, todavía no. Y, por desgracia, Vargov ha debido darse cuenta de que lo estábamos vigilando y se ha dado a la fuga.

—Oh, no.

—Tranquila; cree que nos ha despistado, pero sabemos dónde está. Estamos esperando a ver con quién contacta para pedir ayuda —le explicó Darien—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —inquirió, mirando el desorden que había.

—Lo que tú me pediste.

— ¿Y has encontrado algo?

—Pues no te lo vas a creer, pero me parece que he resuelto el enigma.

— ¡Ja! Sabía que podías hacerlo.

Incapaz de contener su entusiasmo, Serena le mostró a Darien la página web, y luego los testimonios de personas que supuestamente habían comprado el producto que acompañaban a cada anuncio. De estos había extraído una serie de números y letras, que combinados formaban direcciones de edificios en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

—Serena, me dejas sin aliento; eres brillante —le dijo Darien atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla.

Serena respondió al beso con entusiasmo, y pronto, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en otra forma de dejar a Darien sin aliento, una que implicaba mucha menos ropa de la que llevaban encima.

Darien, al parecer, estaba pensando en lo mismo, y no llegaron siquiera al dormitorio. De hecho no salieron del salón, sino que acabaron rodando por la alfombra, y cuando terminaron de hacer el amor tenían papelitos amarillos pegados al pelo y por todo el cuerpo.

Unos días después, Darien estaba de muy mal humor cuando regresó a casa. Era la primera vez que Serena lo veía así, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver cómo la apartó de él cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para darle un beso de bienvenida.

No le contó nada de cómo había ido su día, y Serena tampoco le preguntó. Era obvio que no le había ido muy bien, y además sabía que, aunque fuese una testigo, había detalles de la operación que no podía compartir con ella.

—Scarlett ha conseguido entradas para un musical esta noche —le dijo, pensando que quizá lo que necesitase fuese una distracción—. Nos ha invitado a ir con John y con ella.

—Ve tú si quieres; yo estoy esperando una llamada.

Serena sabía que aquello sólo era una excusa, pero no dijo nada. Podría llevarse el teléfono móvil con él; no tenía por qué quedarse en casa.

—Entonces yo me quedo también —respondió—. No me divertiré nada si tú no… Darien, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió preocupada al ver que no estaba escuchándola y que tenía la mirada perdida.

—Stungun está muerto. Han encontrado su cadáver flotando en el río Potomac.

—Oh, Dios mío, eso es terrible. ¿Cuándo…?

—Lleva muerto al menos una semana.

—Lo cual significa que no había desaparecido porque se hubiese dado a la fuga.

—Sí, alguien lo mató. Probablemente no esperaban que su cadáver fuera identificado. Querían hacerme creer que él era el traidor, y ahora que sé que no es él no sé quién puede ser, aunque la lista de sospechosos va disminuyendo.

No parecía que quisiese que lo consolasen, así que Serena no hizo siquiera ademán de tocarlo.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo—. ¿Erais amigos?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—En nuestro trabajo no se puede hacer amigos, pero era un buen hombre. Por eso no quería creer que él fuera el traidor. En parte me siento aliviado de que esto demuestre que no lo era, pero eso ya no sirve de mucho ahora que está muerto.

Serena se preguntó si los padres de Stungun aún vivirían, o si tendría quizá mujer e hijos.

¿Llegarían a saber lo que le había ocurrido?

— ¿Qué pasaría si te ocurriera algo a ti? —le preguntó a Darien en un tono quedo—. ¿Se lo explicaría el gobierno a tu familia?

—Tengo escrita una carta en un lugar seguro donde yo mismo se lo explico todo y que sólo se les entregará si me sucede algo.

Serena bajó la vista.

—Creo que no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Es demasiado deprimente.

Hacía unos días le había parecido emocionante haber descifrado aquel código cifrado, el saber que había ayudado a evitar que aquel espía siguiera proporcionando información restringida a países enemigos, pero en ese momento se sentía fatal. Aquello no era un juego, era algo peligroso que podía acabar en tragedia, como en el caso del compañero de Darien.

—Pues me temo que tengo otra mala noticia —le dijo Darien—. Le hemos perdido la pista a Vargov.

Aquello debería haber hecho sentir mejor a Serena, porque eso significaba que no tendría que separarse aún de Darien, pero ésa no era manera de vivir, siempre escondida, sintiéndose intranquila en todo momento, sin un trabajo ni un hogar propio. Tenían que capturar a Vargov y a sus cómplices.

— ¿Y hay un plan B? —inquirió.

—Estamos trabajando en ello —respondió Darien. Inspiró profundamente y miró a Serena con una débil sonrisa—. Lo siento. No deberías tener que estar pasando por todo esto.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó, ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

—Sí, la verdad es que no he comido nada desde el desayuno —respondió él—. ¿Te apetece que bajemos al restaurante? A esta hora no suele haber mucha gente.

Serena no tenía apetito, pero Darien necesitaba compañía después del día que había tenido.

Stash les dio una mesa en el rincón más privado del comedor, y Darien pidió que le sirvieran estofado irlandés a pesar del calor que hacía, y Serena sólo un café.

— ¿Eso está en el menú? —inquirió Serena extrañada, pues no era un plato ni francés ni asiático.

—No, pero es mi plato favorito, y el que mi abuela solía hacerme cuando quería animarme —le explicó él.

Pobre Darien. Nunca lo había visto tan alicaído. A los pocos minutos les sirvieron, y Serena se limitó a tomar su café en silencio mientras Darien comía. Le habría gustado poder decir algo que le subiera la moral, pero no sabía qué podría decirle. En cualquier caso, estaba allí para escucharle si Darien tenía ganas de hablar.

Stash pasó por allí un rato después, y al ver que Darien estaba acabando con el estofado le preguntó si le apetecía algo de postre.

—Esta mañana el chef Chin ha estado experimentando con unas galletas de la buena suerte con sabor a limón. Yo probé una y son magnifique.

— ¿Por qué no? —respondió Darien en un tono distraído.

Stash se alejó, pero justo en ese momento le sonó el teléfono y se paró a contestarlo. Darien lo observó y una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en sus labios.

—Conozco esa mirada —le dijo a Serena—. Stash tiene una novia nueva. Seguramente ya se ha olvidado de las galletas.

—Iré yo a por ellas —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie.

—No hace falta —replicó Darien.

—No me importa, de verdad. Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Serena la encontró desierta. ¿Dónde se habría ido todo el mundo? Miró en derredor, preguntándose dónde habría podido guardar el chef Chin aquellas galletas. Se acercó a una estantería donde había varios envases de plástico, y encontró uno que contenía lo que parecían galletas.

Levantó la tapa y olisqueó el interior. Sí, parecían galletas de limón. Debían ser ésas.

Lo cerró, y estaba volviéndose con el envase en las manos cuando se chocó con un joven con uniforme de ayudante de camarero.

—Oh, perdona; no te…

No pudo terminar la frase. Alguien la había agarrado por detrás y le había tapado la boca con la mano.

Del susto, Serena había dejado caer el envase al suelo, que se había abierto, haciendo que las galletas rodasen en todas direcciones.

—No hagas ningún ruido —le siseó el joven con el que se había chocado, sacando del bolsillo un rollo de cinta aislante—. Si cooperas no te haremos daño.

Serena intentó revolverse pero fue inútil, y mientras uno la sujetaba el otro le tapó la boca con un trozo de la cinta y luego la ató de pies y manos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Diez**

Darien no habría sabido decir qué le hizo seguir a Serena a la cocina, pero de pronto se había sentido intranquilo.

Y no sólo eso. Un ayudante de camarero había estado barriendo a un par de metros de ellos en el comedor, y al poco de levantarse Serena había dejado la escoba y el recogedor y había ido en la misma dirección que ella.

Probablemente sólo estaba imaginándose cosas, se dijo Darien. Era imposible que Vargov ni nadie de su entorno pudiera saber que Serena estaba allí. Ni siquiera lo sabían en la agencia.

Cuando llegó a la cocina la halló desierta, lo cual le extrañó, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio un envase de plástico y galletas por el suelo. En ese momento oyó un ruido, como de forcejeo, en el pasillo que conducía a la puerta trasera del restaurante, y no se paró a pensar, sino que actuó.

Sacó el pequeño revolver que llevaba siempre oculto en el tobillo, y se pegó a la pared para mirar con cuidado por la esquina. La puerta trasera estaba abierta, y dos tipos vestidos de ayudantes de camarero estaban a punto de sacar por ella a Serena, a quien habían amordazado y atado de pies y manos.

— ¡Alto! —gritó Darien.

Los tipos dejaron caer a Serena al suelo, uno de ellos salió corriendo, pero el otro metió la mano en el delantal y Darien, temiéndose que fuera a sacar un arma, disparó. El tipo intentó hacerse a un lado, pero la bala impactó en su hombro. Maldijo entre dientes y salió corriendo también. Darien habría querido perseguirlos y obligarles a hablar para que le dijeran quién los había enviado y cómo habían sabido dónde encontrar a Serena, pero en ese momento ella era la prioridad.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado para liberarla.

Ella asintió, y justo entonces apareció Stash, que parecía frenético.

— ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? Me he encontrado a Chin y a dos pinches encerrados en la cámara frigorífica.

—Un intento de secuestro frustrado —contestó Serena, sorprendiendo a Darien—. Mis padres tienen dinero y yo… me negué a cooperar —dijo incorporándose—. Darien apareció y salieron huyendo.

— ¿Y eso que se ha oído antes ha sido un disparo? —preguntó Stash.

En ese momento aparecieron el chef y sus pinches.

—No; han dado un portazo al salir —contestó Darien.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía —dijo uno de los pinches.

Aquello era lo último que quería hacer Darien, pero Stash y los demás se extrañarían si no lo hiciera, sobre todo porque podían dar una descripción de aquellos dos tipos, que habían sido contratados hacía sólo un par de días. No era algo inusual; en un restaurante el personal cambiaba constantemente.

Cuando llegó la policía les tomaron declaración a todos, y se llevaron la cinta aislante con que habían atado a Serena por si pudieran encontrar huellas.

Por suerte, ninguno de los clientes se había enterado de nada. Sólo había unas pocas mesas ocupadas, y, en cuanto se marchó la policía, Chin y los demás volvieron al trabajo.

El hombre al que había disparado no había dejado sangre tras de él, y Darien se preguntó si no habría llevado un chaleco antibalas bajo la ropa.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Le preguntó Serena angustiada, cuando estuvieron a solas en su apartamento—. Han averiguado dónde estoy.

—Nos marchamos de aquí. Ve y guarda algo de ropa en una maleta.

—Pero… ¿adónde vamos a ir?

—No lo sé —respondió Darien con sinceridad—. No podemos utilizar ninguno de los pisos francos de mi gente; ya no me fío de nadie; pero se me ocurrirá algo.

Serena obedeció sin rechistar, y cuando volvió al cabo de un rato con una bolsa de mano, pálida pero con aspecto decidido, el corazón de Darien palpitó con fuerza. Había estado a punto de perderla. Si no hubiese frustrado aquel intento de secuestro Vargov la habría matado; no le cabía la menor duda.

Probablemente se había enterado de que había sacado todos aquellos datos del banco, y aunque era imposible que supiera que, gracias a ella, habían descubierto que era él quien había hecho aquellas transferencias ilícitas, probablemente sí sospecharía algo.

—Nos iremos en el coche de Stash —le dijo Darien—. Le dije que estabas muy afectada y que iba a llevarte fuera de la ciudad un par de días pero que no podía usar mi coche porque lo tengo en el taller.

Stash, siendo el amigo leal que era, no había dudado un momento en prestarle su vehículo.

Minutos después estaban ya en la carretera, y Serena, algo más calmada, le preguntó a Darien cómo podía ser que la hubiesen encontrado.

—No lo sé —admitió él—. ¿Has llamado a alguien?, ¿has intentado ponerte en contacto con alguien por correo electrónico?

—No, por supuesto que no. Además, te habría preguntado antes —contestó ella—. ¿Qué hay de la foto que me hizo ese chico en el restaurante?

—Imposible. Durante los días siguientes estuve mirando los periódicos sensacionalistas por si se la hubiera vendido a alguno y la hubieran publicado. Nada.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Internet? Hay un montón de páginas web donde se pueden encontrar esa clase de fotos —le dijo Serena—. Lo sé porque yo me metía en ese tipo de páginas cuando estaba en la universidad —admitió algo avergonzada.

—Diablos, en eso no había pensado —masculló Darien—. Pero aun así… no, es imposible. ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que un terrorista se ponga a navegar por esa clase de páginas buscándote a ti? No tiene lógica.

—Puede que fuera algo casual —apuntó Serena—. Te sorprendería ver la cantidad de gente que busca a diario fotos de sus ídolos en Internet. Es posible que uno de esos tipos estuviese vigilando la casa donde estaba viviendo de alquiler, que estuviese sentado en su coche, aburrido, y se pusiera a navegar por Internet con su teléfono móvil para buscar fotos de Britney Spears, y de pronto… ¡zas!, encuentra esa foto mía.

Podría haber ocurrido así, pensó Darien.

—Como vuelva a ver a ese niñato con su cámara le partiré la cara —masculló antes de alargar el brazo para apretarle la mano a Serena—. Ya sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero no dejas de sorprenderme, Serena. A pesar del miedo que debiste pasar fuiste capaz de inventar esa historia sobre tu secuestro para protegerme.

—Bueno, llevas mucho tiempo manteniendo tu identidad de espía en secreto; no podía dejar que por mi culpa te descubrieran Stash y tu familia.

—No es fácil mantenerlo en secreto —le confesó Darien—. He pensado muchas veces en decírselo, en explicarles al menos en parte a qué me dedico, pero cuando me imagino cuál sería la reacción de mi madre, o la de mi abuela… Podría darles un ataque; tendría que dejarlo… y no quiero dejarlo.

—Bueno, imagino que cuando te gusta tu trabajo debe ser difícil dejarlo.

— ¿Lo imaginas?

—Digo que me lo imagino porque yo aún no he encontrado el trabajo de mis sueños, aunque ahora sé que no es hacerme cargo de la contabilidad de un grupo de rock ni trabajar en un banco.

—Pues yo creo que se te daría bien llevar un restaurante —dijo Darien en un impulso.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Anda ya. Si no sé nada de restaurantes…

Darien no insistió, pero la verdad era que estaba empezando a fantasear con la idea de que Serena se quedase con él, ayudando a Stash en su lugar, y con que estuviese esperándolo cuando regresase de una misión. Serena era la única persona con la que podía hablar de su trabajo, y la única que comprendía los peligros que implicaba.

No, aquella era una fantasía egoísta, se dijo. No podía pretender que Serena se sentase cada día a esperar pacientemente su regreso sin saber jamás dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, o si volvería.

Paró a llenar el depósito en una gasolinera y trató de pensar a qué lugar podría llevarla para que estuviese segura.

Podría llevarla a un hotel, pero en los hoteles tendría que usar una tarjeta de crédito y podrían rastrearlos, y aquellos donde podía pagar en efectivo no eran la clase de hoteles a los que llevaría a una mujer.

Cuando volvió a entrar al coche sonó su teléfono móvil.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —le dijo Serena, al ver que estaba dejándolo sonar.

—No. Es una llamada sin identificar; y eso no es una buena señal.

—Entonces… ¿nos hemos quedado solos en esto?, ¿no tienes a quién acudir?

Darien se pasó una mano por el cabello. Tenía que confiar en alguien; no podía seguir adelante con aquello sin ayuda. Si tuviera que escoger a una persona sería su jefe, Siberia, el hombre que lo había adiestrado cuando había empezado a trabajar para el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, el hombre que había sido su mentor. No era un hombre simpático; no le habían dado aquel nombre en clave porque sí; pero era un hombre inteligente, capaz, y en ese momento no podía recurrir a nadie más.

Marcó su número.

— ¿Casanova? —contestó su jefe al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Ha intentado llamarme hace un minuto, señor?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—No importa. Ha sucedido algo —le dijo, y le explicó lo de la fotografía a través de la cual probablemente habían dado con Serena, y también el intento de secuestro—. Tengo que llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero no me fío de ninguno de los pisos francos de la agencia después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Siberia se quedó callado durante tanto rato que Darien temió que la comunicación se hubiera perdido, pero finalmente le contestó:

—Hay un lugar, una casa que nadie conoce excepto yo.

— ¿Y dónde está?

—En la región de los Catskills; es una cabaña. Es un lugar apartado donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscarla. Puedes llevarla allí y ponerla a salvo; luego tú y yo nos reuniremos y terminaremos con esto. Tengo noticias para ti. Creo que sé quién ha estado traicionándonos, y creo que sé cómo cazarlos a ella y a Vargov, aunque necesitaré de tu ayuda.

Ella… De modo que Siberia creía que se trataba de Orquídea… Darien no sabía qué decir. Siempre había pensado que Orquídea era de fiar.

—Por lo que he averiguado la sedujeron —dijo su jefe—. Una mujer que se siente sola es vulnerable, y según parece nunca había tenido mucho éxito con los hombres.

A Darien le costaba creer que Orquídea hubiese caído en los brazos de un Romeo confabulado con los terroristas, pero lo cierto era que apenas la conocía.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está esa cabaña? —le preguntó.

No le hacía gracia la idea de tener que dejar a Serena allí sola, sin protección alguna, pero si de verdad conseguían atrapar a Vargov y sus compinches por fin estaría a salvo.

Siberia le dio las indicaciones pertinentes para llegar a la cabaña, y Darien las memorizó antes de colgar y explicarle el plan a Serena.

A ella tampoco pareció entusiasmarla la idea, pero no puso objeción alguna. Probablemente creía que él sabía lo que tenían que hacer. Ojalá fuera verdad.

Casi era de noche cuando llegaron a la cabaña. Era mayor de lo que Darien había esperado, y parecía que estaba en buen estado, pero se veía bastante vieja. Probablemente no habría calefacción ni aire acondicionado.

—No está mal —dijo Serena, con el optimismo que la caracterizaba—. Además, nunca antes había estado en una cabaña en la montaña; puedo imaginarme que son unas vacaciones.

— ¿Escribiendo ese libro que se supone que estás escribiendo? —inquirió Darien, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Serena crispó el rostro.

—No me lo recuerdes. Scarlett me pidió que le dejara ver lo que llevaba escrito y me las vi y me las deseé para encontrar una excusa —respondió—. Me pregunto qué pensarán cuando se enteren de que no estaba escribiendo ninguna novela y de que ni siquiera me llamo Serenety. Claro que para entonces ya no estaré en Nueva York para explicárselo. Tendrás que decirles que hemos roto o algo así.

—Pues eso me da casi más miedo que tener que decirles que soy un espía.

— ¿Por qué? Imagino que habrán pasado otras mujeres por tu vida —apuntó Serena.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues no sé qué les has dado, pero mi familia está encantada contigo; te adoran. Mi abuela me llamó el otro día para preguntarme que cuándo nos casábamos, y Cullen… bueno, desde que encontró el amor piensa que todo el mundo debería encontrar pareja, casarse, y tener hijos.

—Ya. Pero por desgracia no todo el mundo puede tener un final como en los cuentos, de esos dé «y fueron felices para siempre y comieron perdices» —dijo ella—. Anda, vamos a ver cómo es por dentro —añadió, ansiosa por dejar aquel tema.

El interior de la cabaña era bastante acogedor, y además estaba todo muy limpio. Por el camino habían parado para comprar comida, y llevaron todo a la cocina, donde había un frigorífico anticuado, pero en funcionamiento.

—Bueno, creo que estarás bien aquí —dijo Darien cuando hubieron guardado todas las cosas.

—No vas a quedarte conmigo —murmuró Serena.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Tengo que hace mi trabajo, Serena.

— ¿Y no podría ocuparse Siberia?

—No puede hacerlo solo. Además, tengo que llegar al final de esto por Stungun. Es culpa mía que esté muerto.

—No digas eso Por supuesto que no es culpa tuya. Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes —le reprochó Serena abrazándolo—. Ojalá pudiéramos tener más tiempo para… —murmuró sin terminar la frase.

— ¿Más tiempo para qué? —inquirió él.

—Para esto —contestó Serena.

Lo besó en el cuello, y le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa para besarlo también en el pecho.

—Oh, Serena, no podemos hacer esto ahora —murmuró Darien con voz ronca.

No podía quedarse, pero tampoco podía marcharse y dejarla de esa manera. No, necesitaba hacer el amor una vez más con ella, por si fuera la última. Lo necesitaba tanto como sus pulmones necesitaban el aire para respirar.

Serena se deleitó en el modo en que Darien respondió a sus besos y a sus caricias. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría tener ese efecto en un hombre, pero así era. La tersa piel de Darien se estremeció cuando deslizó las manos por su pecho, y su aliento se tornó entrecortado cuando tocó primero un pezón con la lengua y luego el otro.

Darien la tomó de la mano y la llevó arriba, donde Serena imaginó que estarían los dormitorios. Entraron en el primero que encontraron, y Darien la desvistió lentamente, prestando especial atención a cada centímetro de su piel que dejaba al descubierto, colmándola de suaves besos y caricias.

Serena estaba tan excitada que no supo si lo había ayudado a desvestirse o no, pero de algún modo Darien acabó desnudo también, y la llevó hasta la cama, donde rodaron de un lado a otro, besándose apasionadamente hasta que finalmente Darien le abrió las piernas y hundió su virilidad en ella.

Serena se sintió de pronto completa, sintió que allí, en los brazos de Darien, era donde siempre quería estar, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Las embestidas de Darien se volvieron más rápidas, más intensas, y pronto los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Las lágrimas que Serena había tratado de contener rodaron por sus mejillas. Sabía que aquello era una despedida.

Darien no había dicho nada, pero tampoco hacía falta. Se iba a marchar, y pasara lo que pasara no volverían a estar juntos de nuevo. Si capturaban a Vargov y a sus cómplices recobraría su identidad, tendría que buscar otro trabajo, dejaría de ser la novia de Darien… Y si lo impensable llegara a ocurrir, si no tenía éxito en aquella misión… La alternativa era demasiado horrible hasta para pensar en ella.

—Serena… ¿estás llorando? —le preguntó él un rato después, cuando hubieron recuperado el aliento.

—N-no —musitó ella, aunque por su voz era evidente que sí.

—Serena, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada. Es sólo que soy una tonta. Vas a marcharte, y sé que tienes que hacerlo…, pero estoy asustada.

—Pues no debes preocuparte —le dijo besándola en la frente—. Atraparemos a esos topos y volveré aquí a por ti.

—Lo sé, sé que todo saldrá bien —respondió Serena, queriendo convencerse de ello—; ya te he dicho que es sólo que soy una tonta.

—Aunque me temo que sí tengo que marcharme —murmuró él en un tono quedo.

—Darien… ¿podrías… podrías abrazarme hasta que me quede dormida y marcharte entonces? Si te veo irte seguro que salgo llorando otra vez.

—Eres un caso, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo Darien, riéndose de un modo afectuoso.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra sí, y los tapó a ambos con la sábana.

Serena trató de relajarse, sabiendo que si no lo hacía Darien tendría que esperar toda la noche a que se durmiera, y poco a poco el cansancio pudo con ella.

Cuando volvió a despertarse aún estaba oscuro fuera. Hacía un poco de frío en la habitación y estaba sola. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y miró su reloj. Era más de medianoche. Darien había sacado el teléfono móvil de su bolso y se lo había dejado sobre la almohada con una nota en la que le decía que lo llevara consigo en todo momento, y en la que había apuntado un número al que llamar si se encontrase en peligro.

Serena se estremeció de solo pensar en aquella posibilidad. Era imposible que nadie fuese a buscarla allí arriba… ¿o no? Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y confiar.

Le parecía recordar vagamente a Darien levantándose y vistiéndose, y cómo luego se había inclinado para besarla en la mejilla. Tal vez únicamente lo hubiera soñado, porque también recordaba que le había susurrado: «Te quiero, Serena».


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Once**

Aquél era uno de los pocos encuentros cara a cara que Darien había tenido con Siberia. Se reunieron en la terraza de una cafetería en Nueva York a la mañana siguiente de que dejara a Serena en la cabaña.

—Vargov está en Francia —le dijo su jefe.

Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con sobrepeso, que no había hecho más que trabajos de coordinación de agentes desde hacía años por un accidente que lo había dejado ciego de un ojo.

—He enviado allí a Tarántula, y contamos con la colaboración de los servicios secretos franceses, pero creo que no estaría de más que fueras tú también.

Darien vaciló. La idea de irse tan lejos de Serena no le agradaba en absoluto; se sentiría todo el tiempo inquieto por ella.

—Creo que es más importante que permanezca aquí para proteger a nuestra testigo —dijo.

—Podría enviar a otro agente para que…

—No —lo cortó Darien de inmediato—. No quiero que nadie más sepa dónde se encuentra.

—Está bien; como quieras.

— ¿Y qué hay de Orquídea? —Inquirió Darien—. Todavía no puedo creer que sea ella quien nos ha estado traicionando.

—Espero estar equivocado —dijo su jefe—. No lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que la encontremos. Respecto a Stungun… El departamento de homicidios está encargándose de la autopsia. Pronto sabremos más sobre cuándo y cómo murió exactamente.

— ¿Qué se sabe de su verdadera identidad? —Inquirió Darien—. Supongo que ahora que está muerto ya no importa que hablemos de eso.

Necesitaba darle un nombre a aquel hombre con el que tantas veces había trabajado, necesitaba saber si tenía una familia, hijos…

—Me temo que no demasiado —respondió Siberia—. He cursado una petición formal a mis superiores para que desclasifiquen su historial. Me gustaría poder decirle a su familia que murió defendiendo a su país… si es que fue así. Todavía no lo sabemos. Es posible que estuviese compinchado con los terroristas y que ellos lo matasen.

La sola idea hizo que Darien se sintiera repugnado. ¿Era así como iba a ser el resto de su vida, sin poder confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en sus compañeros?

En ese momento Darien fue consciente por primera vez de que quería dejarlo. Lo que hasta hacía unos meses le había parecido emocionante cada vez le atraía menos, porque en el otro lado de la balanza estaban las mentiras, el peligro, las traiciones, y aquella paranoia constante de no poder confiar en nadie.

Era culpa de Serena, pensó sonriendo para sus adentros. Le había hecho darse cuenta de lo que faltaba en su vida, y de lo que verdaderamente quería.

Serena no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas en la cabaña y ya estaba volviéndose loca de estar allí encerrada.

No había radio, ni televisión, ni un periódico… nada con lo que pudiera entretenerse.

Harta ya de estar allí dentro, salió a dar un paseo un par de horas después del almuerzo. Darien le había dicho que no saliera, pero dudaba que estuviese menos segura fuera de la casa que dentro.

Los tipos que estaban buscándola no eran aficionados. Aunque mantuviese cerradas ventanas y puertas eso no les impediría entrar. Además, fuera al menos no podrían acorralarla.

Tomó el teléfono móvil y salió de la casa. Cerró con la llave, la guardó en el bolsillo, y echó a andar por la carretera, montaña arriba.

Una media hora después decidió regresar. Cuesta abajo el trayecto se le hizo mucho más corto, y pronto divisó la cabaña.

Justo en ese momento oyó el ruido de un motor. ¿Darien? ¿Era posible que estuviese ya de vuelta? Entonces se dio cuenta de que el sonido no parecía del Peugeot de Stash. De hecho, sonaba como un vehículo con motor diesel.

Dejándose guiar por el instinto, que le decía que no se fiase, se adentró en el bosque, y encontró un lugar elevado tras un gran árbol desde donde podía ver la carretera.

Probablemente estaba viendo fantasmas donde nos los había; lo más seguro era que se tratase sólo de una familia que estaba de vacaciones por la zona.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que era un Mercedes de color azul oscuro lo reconoció de inmediato. Vargov…

El corazón le dio vuelco y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?, ¿cómo la había encontrado?

Se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número que le pondría en contacto con Darien… si es que Darien seguía con vida. Su mente empezó a imaginar las cosas más horribles. ¿Y si Vargov lo había capturado y lo había torturado para que le dijera dónde estaba?

El teléfono emitió una serie de pitidos, pero no daba tono. Volvió a marcar, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Serena maldijo entre dientes. ¿Por qué no funcionaba el maldito teléfono?

Tenía batería; parecía que había cobertura… ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Necesitaba que funcionase…

¿Y si Darien estaba en esos momentos camino de allí? Detendría el coche frente a la cabaña, sin saber que Vargov estaba allí, y Vargov lo mataría. Tenía que bajar al último pueblo por el que habían pasado el día anterior antes de llegar allí, Icy Creek. Allí podría usar una cabina para telefonear a Darien.

Sin embargo, tendría que pasar por delante de la cabaña, lo que implicaría abandonar su escondite, o atravesar el denso bosque, lo cual supondría un rodeo considerable.

No podía arriesgarse; tendría que ir por el bosque. Echó a andar, y cuando le pareció que estaba lo bastante lejos de la cabaña comenzó a descender por la ladera, manteniendo un trayecto más o menos paralelo a la carretera.

En ese momento oyó el motor de otro vehículo, y para su espanto se dio cuenta por el ruido de que era el Peugeot de Stash. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado lejos de la carretera como para llegar a tiempo y advertir a Darien de que no siguiera.

Echó a correr sin preocuparse por las ramas que le azotaban el rostro y se le enganchaban al pelo y a la ropa.

Por un momento creyó que iba a lograrlo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la carretera el Peugeot estaba deteniéndose ya frente a la cabaña. Darien apagó el motor y se bajó del coche.

Serena salió a la carretera.

— ¡Darien! —lo llamó. Él se paró en seco y se volvió—. ¡Es una trampa! —le gritó, haciéndole gestos para que volviera a meterse en el coche.

Sus advertencias llegaron demasiado tarde. Vargov había entrado en la casa y estaba disparando desde una de las ventanas del piso superior. Darien se puso a cubierto tras el vehículo.

Serena sabía que debería correr de nuevo a ponerse a salvo en el bosque, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en que Darien estaba en peligro.

Echó a correr hacia el coche. Los disparos impactaban en el asfalto, a sólo unos centímetros de sus pies. Esperaba que en cualquier momento una de esas balas le acertase, pero por algún milagro llegó hasta el coche de una pieza.

Darien la agarró de la mano para que se agachase, y la hizo colocarse detrás de él.

—Serena, ¿estás loca? ¡Podría haberte matado!

—Grítame luego —replicó ella sin aliento—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— ¿Quién está en la casa?

—Vargov.

—Eso es imposible; Vargov está en Francia.

— ¿Crees que no reconozco al hombre para el que he estado trabajando durante dos años? —le espetó ella impaciente—. Quizá podamos huir sin que nos alcance. Tiene al menos veinte kilos de más y es tuerto, así que no creo que afine mucho con la puntería.

—Quizá, pero… ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Has dicho que es tuerto?, ¿y que está obeso?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Darien se había puesto pálido.

—Siberia es ciego de un ojo y tiene sobrepeso. Dios, Serena… son la misma persona.

Serena comprendió al instante lo que estaba intentando decirle. No era de extrañar que a Darien le hubiese estado costando tanto resolver aquel caso. Su propio jefe era el traidor y había estado proporcionándole información falsa para confundirlo.

Darien soltó una palabrota y sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón para darse cuenta de que no funcionaba.

—El mío tampoco funciona —le dijo Serena—. Estaba intentando llamarte, pero no pude.

—Vargov debe haber puesto en la cabaña un dispositivo que interfiera con la señal. Por eso nos envió aquí, para que no pudiéramos pedir ayuda.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Darien se quedó callado, considerando cuáles eran las opciones que tenían.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que anochezca. En la oscuridad tendremos una oportunidad de escapar sin que Vargov pueda vernos.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento Vargov empezó a disparar de nuevo. Darien le respondió, rompiendo con unos cuantos balazos los cristales de las ventanas del piso de arriba.

Cuando cesó el fuego cruzado, se hizo el más absoluto de los silencios. Hasta los pájaros había dejado de cantar y la brisa había cesado.

—Quizá le has dado —siseó Serena.

—No lo creo.

La voz de Darien había sonado extraña, como si le costase trabajo hablar.

De pronto su arma cayó al asfalto.

— ¿Darien?

Darien se desplomó contra ella. Tenía una herida en el hombro, muy cerca del pecho, y estaba sangrando.

— ¡Darien!

Presa del pánico, Serena se olvidó por completo de Vargov. Tenía que conseguir atención médica para Darien o moriría, pero para eso tendría que meterlo en el coche y conducir hasta el pueblo. Darien estaba aún consciente, pero sólo apenas.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó cuándo sintió que estaba intentando levantarlo.

—Tengo que subirte al coche.

— ¡Serena, agáchate!

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente de pie y de que Vargov no había intentado dispararle.

Quizá Darien sí le hubiese acertado después de todo… o quizá estuviese recargando la pistola… o se hubiese quedado sin balas.

No tenía tiempo para elucubraciones. Darien sangraba cada vez más.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Darien —le dijo—; pesas demasiado. No puedo subirte al coche yo sola.

De algún modo Darien fue capaz de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarse y lanzó una mirada a la casa. Vargov seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Serena recogió el arma de Darien por si acaso y lo ayudó a meterse en el coche antes de rodear el vehículo corriendo para sentarse al volante.

Puso el motor en marcha y se alejaron de allí a toda prisa.

Sólo cuando estaban ya al menos a un kilómetro y medio de la cabaña respiró Serena tranquila.

—Lo hemos conseguido —dijo entusiasmada—. ¿Darien?

Darien no le respondió; se había desplomado inconsciente en el asiento.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Doce**

Cuando Serena llegó a ley Creek intentó usar de nuevo el teléfono. Por fin funcionaba. Llamó al 911, y al poco acudieron en su auxilio varias personas del servicio de urgencias.

Un hombre del equipo médico de la ambulancia que se hizo cargo de Darien le dijo que iban a trasladarlo en helicóptero al hospital más cercano, en Poughkeepsie, y le dio las indicaciones necesarias para que pudiera ir allí en coche.

Serena nunca sabría cómo había podido llegar, porque durante todo el trayecto apenas tuvo la mente diez minutos seguidos en la carretera.

Cuando preguntó en el mostrador de urgencias por Darien le dijeron que lo habían llevado directamente al quirófano.

De camino allí Serena había tomado una decisión: Darien podía morir y no quería que muriese solo, sin que su familia se enterase de nada.

Por eso llamó a su padre, luego a su madre, y finalmente a Scarlett. Probablemente Darien no lo aprobaría. Tendría que darle explicaciones a su familia; explicaciones que había estado evitando darles durante todos esos años, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Le daba igual que se enfadara con ella.

Cuando llegaron sus padres, casi al mismo tiempo, aún estaban interviniéndolo.

—Estábamos en una cabaña en la región de los Catskills —les explicó Serena, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras. No quería mentirles, pero en la medida de lo posible protegería el secreto de Darien—. Estábamos fuera de la casa cuando descubrimos que había entrado un hombre. Estaba armado, comenzó a dispararnos, y Darien resultó herido.

— ¿Y cómo es que a ti no te hirió? ¿Consiguió escapar? —Le preguntó Amanda—. ¿Llamaste a la policía?

—La verdad es que no sé cómo logré salir indemne —murmuró Serena, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Lo único que recuerdo es que conseguí subir a Darien al coche y que nos alejamos de allí. Una vez estuvimos en la localidad más cercana le expliqué a la policía lo que había ocurrido, pero no sé qué fue del hombre que disparó a Darien.

Esperaba que Vargov estuviese vivo; quería testificar contra él para que lo metieran en la cárcel y se pudriera allí durante el resto de su vida.

—No lo comprendo —dijo el padre de Darien, mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Primero intentan secuestrarte y ahora esto… ¿Tienes alguna relación con gente peligrosa, Serenety?

Serena decidió que tenía que decirles la verdad.

—No, señor Chiba; soy testigo de un caso que está investigando el gobierno, un caso de malversación de fondos públicos que alguien está tratando de enviar a un grupo terrorista en el extranjero.

—Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver nuestro hijo con eso? —quiso saber el padre de Darien.

Amanda puso una mano en el hombro de su ex marido.

—Creo que eso es muy evidente, Daniel: nuestro Darien trabaja para el gobierno; es un espía.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Serena, pero no confirmó ni negó las palabras de Amanda.

— ¿Que es un qué? —inquirió el señor Chiba mirándola anonadado.

—No sé cómo no lo imaginé antes —murmuró la madre de Darien, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sus constantes viajes, las lesiones, las medidas de seguridad en su apartamento…

Daniel la miró boquiabierto.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que intuías que nuestro hijo era un espía? Pero… ¿cómo podías saber eso?

—Porque las madres tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas —respondió ella.

En ese momento llegaron Scarlett y su prometido, John, y, poco después, fueron apareciendo otros miembros de la familia.

Serena conocía a algunos, a otros no, pero según parecía, cuando un Chiba tenía problemas los demás se unían en torno a él, como una piña.

En esa ocasión no presenció discusión alguna, como las otras veces que los había visto, y sí hubo en cambio lágrimas y abrazos.

Incluso la tía Finola, ésa que decían vivía por y para su trabajo, se presentó allí.

Serena se sentó en un rincón de la sala de espera, sintiéndose como una extraña en medio de aquella familia tan unida, y rezó en silencio, rogándole a Dios para que Darien sobreviviese.

Cuando Darien recobró el conocimiento lo primero que sintió fue pánico. Recordó el fuego cruzado, cuando aquella bala le había dado de lleno en el hombro, el dolor, la sangre… y luego… ¡Serena! Oh, Dios, ¿qué había pasado con Serena? ¿Estaba viva o muerta?

—Serena… —murmuró.

Alguien estaba sosteniendo su mano, pero no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Olía a alcohol y a medicinas, y el único ruido que se oía de fondo eran los suaves pitidos de alguna máquina. De pronto se sintió transportado a sus diez años, cuando se había despertado tras la operación de corazón.

— ¿Darien? ¿Estás despierto?

Era la voz de su madre, su madre, que en ese momento le apretó la mano. Sin embargo, ya no tenía diez años.

—Serena… —repitió de nuevo, abriendo los ojos con dificultad. Su padre también estaba allí—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —inquirió con voz débil.

—Serenety nos llamó. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Como si tuviera la cabeza llena de algodón y en el pecho le estuvieran clavando mil cuchillos.

—Bien —mintió. Al menos estaba vivo, y eso ya era mucho. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que su madre había dicho. «Serenety» los había llamado. Eso significaba que estaba viva—. ¿Está bien? ¿Serenety está bien?

—Tiene unos cuantos arañazos, pero se encuentra bien —lo tranquilizó su madre.

—Perdiste mucha sangre por el disparo —le dijo su padre—. La bala cortó una arteria, pero por suerte no llegó a ningún órgano importante. Te pondrás bien.

—Y cuando estés completamente recuperado… —intervino su madre—… te mataré yo por habernos ocultado durante todo este tiempo que eres un agente secreto.

Oh-oh… Su secreto ya no era tal. La verdad era que tendría que extrañarle que su madre, que siempre había sido tan perspicaz, no hubiese atado cabos mucho antes.

—Porque pensaba que os preocuparíais.

Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Darien, no te hicimos aquella operación de corazón para que ahora arriesgues tu vida persiguiendo terroristas.

—Serena… quiero decir… Serenety… ¿os lo ha contado todo?

—No, apenas nos ha dicho nada —contestó su madre—. Sólo nos dijo que un hombre armado había entrado en la cabaña, pero yo empecé a entender de repente muchas cosas que llevaban preocupándome desde hacía un tiempo. Darien, estoy muy disgustada contigo —le dijo sollozando—, pero también muy orgullosa de ti.

Su padre le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, y Darien se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez desde su divorcio que los veía así, apoyándose el uno en el otro.

— ¿Dónde está Serena? Quiero decir… Serenety.

—No tienes que seguir con eso, hijo. El verdadero nombre de Serenety es Serena, ¿no es eso? —lo reprendió su padre.

Darien asintió.

—Está en la sala de espera —contestó su madre.

— ¿Podríais pedirle que viniera. Necesito verla; necesito decirle…

—Iré a buscarla —dijo su madre dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

Luego se puso de pie y lo dejó a solas con su padre.

—Esa chica… Serena… es muy especial para ti, ¿no? —le preguntó éste.

—Más de lo que te puedas imaginar —respondió Darien contrayendo el rostro. El anestésico estaba perdiendo sus efectos y el dolor en el pecho y en el hombro era cada vez peor—. Lo malo es que no creo que podamos… Quiero decir que la única razón por la que está conmigo…

—Si es especial para ti no la dejes ir —lo interrumpió su padre en un tono solemne—. Te dejo para que descanses.

Darien querría haberle dicho que no necesitaba descansar, que lo que necesitaba era ver a Serena, pero los párpados le pesaban horriblemente, y pronto se quedó dormido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Serena estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama. Alguien le había dado una sudadera para que se la pusiera encima de la camiseta de tirantes. Tenía el rostro lleno de arañazos, el cabello todo despeinado… y estaba más hermosa que nunca.

—Serena…

—Estoy aquí.

—Perdona que te haya dado este susto —murmuró Darien.

—Estás vivo y eso es lo que importa —replicó ella—. Ahora tendrás una cicatriz más en tu colección, eso es todo.

Por el tono de su voz parecía como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Me has salvado la vida —dijo Darien—; no sé cómo podré agradecértelo.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no corrí ningún riesgo. Vargov está muerto. Por eso dejó de dispararnos. Parece que le dio un ataque al corazón.

—Vaya. Bueno, al final no era tan mal tipo como creíamos si tuvo la decencia de morirse mientras nos estaba tiroteando —murmuró él. Serena lo miró de hito en hito—. Lo siento, en este trabajo el humor negro nos ayuda a superar los malos momentos.

—No pasa nada. Es que… bueno, todavía me resulta difícil creer que… en fin, fue siempre tan amable conmigo.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Darien tomándole la mano y apretándosela suavemente—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que está muerto?

—Orquídea se puso en contacto conmigo. Parece que ahora es ella quien está al mando. No me dijo mucho más; sólo que ya puedo volver a casa. Dice que ahora que Vargov ha muerto ya no hay peligro.

Eso era algo que Darien preferiría verificar por sí mismo.

— ¿Y es eso lo que quieres?, ¿quieres volver a casa?

Serena se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Quizá pueda recuperar mi empleo en el banco.

Darien recordó entonces lo que su padre le había dicho de no dejar ir a Serena.

— ¿Y si yo te ofreciera otro tipo de trabajo?

— ¿Qué?

—Tienes una habilidad increíble para resolver enigmas. Podrías ayudarnos muchísimo.

Serena lo miró como si estuviese pensando que se había vuelto loco.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que crees que debería convertirme en espía, como tú?

—Bueno más bien estaba pensando en que podrías colaborar con el gobierno de forma esporádica. Estoy seguro de que mis superiores estarían dispuestos incluso a darte la preparación necesaria.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿En serio? Eso sería estupendo.

—Y cuando no estés trabajando en un caso podrías ayudarme con el restaurante y… —Darien se quedó callado al ver lo seria que se había puesto de repente—. No pareces demasiado entusiasmada.

—No es eso; me encantaría hacer lo que estás diciendo; es sólo que…

—No me quieres.

—Por supuesto que te quiero. Oh, diablos, no debería haber dicho eso. Soy patética, ¿no? Una chica de Kansas enamorada de un espía millonario.

Darien se había quedado sin aliento. Había lanzado aquella pregunta encubierta como quien lanza un órdago jugando a las cartas. No había imaginado que Serena estuviese enamorada de él. No se había atrevido a soñar que…

—Y si estás enamorada de mí, ¿a qué viene esa cara de pena? Serena, ¿es que todavía no te has dado cuenta? Quiero que te quedes en Nueva York porque estoy loco por ti.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó, pero luego volvió a ensombrecerse y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No podría soportarlo, Darien. No podría soportar que desaparecieras sin ninguna explicación; no saber cuándo volverías… o si volverías siquiera. No estoy hecha para ser la novia de un espía.

Darien le apretó la mano de nuevo.

—Voy a dejarlo, Serena. No habrá más peligro, ni más viajes al extranjero, ni más mentiras a mi familia.

—Pero… pero a ti te apasiona tu trabajo. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

—Es verdad, pero he descubierto que valoro más el estar vivo. Además, hay muchas otras tareas que puedo desempeñar para la agencia: analizar datos, coordinar misiones, interrogar a sospechosos… Pero también quiero dedicar más tiempo al restaurante. Como ves hay muchas opciones.

— ¿Y podré quedarme con la ropa que me dio Scarlett? —inquirió Serena.

Darien sospechó que estaba intentando distraerlo para eludir darle una respuesta.

—Te compraré toda la ropa que quieras; incluso podríamos comprar un vestido de novia.

Serena emitió un gemido ahogado y se tapó la boca con una mano.

—Darien, no digas esas cosas a menos que estés hablando en serio; es algo cruel.

— ¿Crees que no estoy hablando en serio? Quiero que seas mi esposa, Serena, y francamente, si no me caso contigo estoy seguro de que mi familia no volverá a dirigirme la palabra. ¿Qué me dices?

—Digo que estás loco —murmuró Serena intentando en vano soltar su mano—. ¡Así no es como se supone que tiene que ser! —protestó.

—Te lo volveré a pedir a la luz de las velas y con violines de fondo en cuanto salga de aquí —le dijo Darien—, pero, por amor de Dios, Serena, dime que sí.

Por toda respuesta ella se inclinó y lo besó hasta que una de las máquinas que controlaba sus constantes vitales comenzó a hacer un pitido que hizo que entrara una de las enfermeras.

—Pero… ¿qué está usted haciendo? —Reprendió a Serena apartándola de la cama—. Vamos, vamos, fuera.

Los ojos de Darien buscaron los suyos.

— ¿Eso era un sí?

Serena asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dos semanas más tarde, en un caluroso día de finales de julio Serena y Darien se casaron en The Tides, la finca de sus abuelos.

Scarlett había encontrado para ella el vestido de novia perfecto, sencillo pero elegante, y Serena se sentía como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Darien les había enviado a sus padres sendos billetes de avión, en primera clase, y sus padres, que nunca había salido de Kansas, viajaron hasta Nueva York.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que Serena llevaba semanas «desaparecida». La habían llamado por teléfono, y cuando les había saltado el contestador habían pensado que habría salido de viaje y no habían vuelto a preocuparse, así que Serena había preferido no contarles nada. No quería que se pasasen el resto de sus vidas rezando por ella.

— ¿No estarás embarazada, verdad? —le había preguntado su madre en un siseo cuando fueron a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

Serena se rió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—No, mamá, sólo enamorada.

—Vaya. Bueno, pues creo que esta vez has dado con el hombre correcto. ¿Has viajado en primera clase alguna vez? Es increíble…

Todos los Chiba acudieron a la boda; incluso unos cuantos a los que Serena aún no conocía. Todavía tenía que aprenderse todos sus nombres. Darien había cerrado Une Nuit ese día para que todos los empleados pudieran asistir también a la boda.

Stash, por supuesto, había ido allí en su Peugeot, que ahora tenía unos cuantos agujeros de bala en la carrocería.

Darien se había ofrecido a pagar la reparación, pero Stash le había dicho que no era necesario, y era evidente que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo contándole a todo el mundo la historia de aquellos balazos, así que Serena procuró mantener a sus padres alejados de él.

Darien estaba más guapo que nunca. El vendaje del hombro casi no se notaba debajo del esmoquin, y cuando se hicieron las fotografías se quitó el cabestrillo del brazo para volver a ponérselo luego. Se suponía que no debía usar el brazo hasta que estuviera completamente curado, pero decía que no le dolía.

La ceremonia fue breve, pero sentida, y luego se celebró un gran banquete. El chef Chin había ocupado la cocina de Maeve como un general que hubiera conquistado una ciudad, y los platos que había preparado eran simplemente deliciosos.

Pero el broche del día fue la tarta de cuatro pisos, una sorpresa que Darien había querido darle a Serena, que no se dio cuenta de qué tarta era hasta que Darien le dio a probar un trozo mientras les hacían más fotos.

Nada más probar aquel bocado las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

—Serena, ¿ocurre algo? —le preguntó Darien solícito.

—Creo que estoy teniendo algo parecido a la respuesta condicionada de Pavlov —murmuró Serena.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que el probar un trozo de tarta pudiera excitarla.

Darien se echó a reír.

La madre de Darien, que había llegado unos segundos antes de la ceremonia se acercó a abrazarlos.

—Temía que no vinieras, mamá —le dijo Darien.

—No iba a perderme la boda de mi hijo… aunque tenga que estar bajo el mismo techo que él —respondió su madre, señalando con la cabeza a su abuelo Patrick de un modo despectivo.

Aquella familia tenía más disputas que las de las telenovelas, pensó Serena, pero… ¿qué familia no las tenía?

— ¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó Darien antes de besarla, cuando su madre se hubo alejado.

—Muchísimo —respondió Serena con los ojos brillantes.

—Pues deberías estar preocupada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque encajas a la perfección en esta familia de locos. Ahora eres una Chiba, Serena.

Serena sonrió. Nada podría haberla hecho más feliz.

**Fin**


End file.
